Aprendiendo a amar
by atinairam
Summary: Marie es una joven de muchas facetas con un oscuro y doloroso pasado, que trata de llevar una vida normal a su manera, pero por su infinita curiosidad e imprudencia hacia la magia y tecnología es transportada a otra dimensión muy distinta a la que conoce
1. Capítulo 1 un agitado dia

Hola, bien antes de todo quisiera aclarar de que he estado ociosa y ocupada también y por ello no continúe con la historia. Pasando el rato mientras trataba de inspirarme volví a leerlo todo y me pareció tiempo ya de editarlo, porque seamos honestos los primeros capítulos dan mucha pena. Así que con esta ultima modificación que haré a todos los capítulos puede que tarde algo con el avance, por si desean saber. Por otra parte me fue bien en la temporada de exámenes así que sin ofensas, no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo haber tardado. XD

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo Marie.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 un agitado día<p>

Marie suspiro frustrada mientras repasaba su agenda de actividades para el día siguiente. Sinceramente ella nunca había pensado que integrarse a la sociedad sería tan complicado; en su afán de poder interactuar con personas de su edad había dicho que si a todo tipo de compromisos.

— ¡Esto es absurdo! — dijo en voz alta mientras sus dedos apretaron la libreta antes de arrojarla sobre su cama. — Debería aprender a decir ¡No!

Aun enfadada consigo misma levanto la mirada hacia el espejo que se encontraba en el tocador del lado izquierdo de su habitación. Estaba vestida con su pijama favorito, un camisón rosa corto con varios dibujos de fresas danzarinas.

Se acerco sin querer hacia su reflejo, parecía un poco más pálida de lo normal, su largo y sedoso cabello parecía más una espesa y salvaje melena oscura.

Cerró los ojos recordado las palabras de su madre.

—_Pequeña, siempre tienes que tener en cuenta esto. "Vístete mal y todos verán tu horrible vestido; vístete bien y entonces todos verán a la mujer"._

Marie chasqueo la lengua irritada. ¿Qué clase de consejo era ese, y más para una niña?

En ese entonces lo había valorado, pero ahora ya era toda una mujer…bueno en realidad una adolescente. Las cosas habían cambiado. Inclusive su personalidad ya no era una niña mimada y caprichosa, ahora era toda una mujer…

Resoplo todavía aun más molesta por los aguijonazos de su conciencia ante tal mentira, volteo los ojos mientras se cruzaba indignada de brazos dándole algo de razón. Admitió frente a su reflejo su ligero problema de vanidad…pero después de todo ¿Quién es perfecto?

Volvió su atención a su pequeña agenda de color rosa y repaso en voz alta una vez más su lista de actividades.

—A ver… primero, debo ir a la escuela, luego acompañar a los chicos a almorzar, correr al salón de belleza… ¡y debo ir a la cena de "beneficencia" organizada por mi padre! —grito Marie al ver todo lo que tenía que hacer— ¡así no podre ir a la fiesta de Mike!... tendré que salir lo más pronto posible de aquel evento, por cierto… debo recoger el disfraz de hada—recordó mientras hacia un nuevo espacio en la libreta. — ¡Dios!, también debo revisar mi último proyecto. —dijo terminando de leer la lista y dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre su cama continuo. —Tal vez debería renunciar a comportarme como alguien de mi edad, así no tendría tantas actividades para un solo día —se dijo a sí misma con aire ausente.

—No recuerdo haberte enseñado esa palabra Marieli.

Ella apenas pudo contener un grito de sorpresa al oír la voz de José, que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de su puerta y a pesar de la escasa luz, pudo ver la media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo sé, José. Es un decir.

—Fuiste tú la que decidió complicarse sola y lo sabes.

—No me estas ayudando…

—Lo sé, pequeña aguililla.

—Y tampoco soy coqueta.

—Si tú lo dices. — Aunque el tono de voz de José era risueño, ella advirtió cierto grado de preocupación en ella.

Marie sabía que su intención era reducir su tensión del momento, pero no pudo responder a la sonrisa. Estaba dentro de una crisis emocional típica de la adolescencia y él sabía que no podía hacer mucho por ella en esos casos.

La sonrisa de José se esfumo.

—No puedes faltar a la cena de tu padre.

—No planeaba hacerlo, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando me falto a ese tipo de eventos.

—No te estreses tanto, medita por un momento para calmarte y organizarte mejor. Prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda.

—Gracias José, siempre puedo contar contigo—le dijo en voz alta mientras su amigo salía de su habitación.

Marie se acerco nuevamente a su cama y comenzó a meditar; a veces eso era lo único que la controlaba para no mandar al diablo todo, escaparse y convertirse en aventurera. ¿Quién no deseaba eso? Todo con tal de salir fuera de esos desesperantes muros que la mantenían dentro de un mundo tan…aburrido.

Tenía ya quince años y dentro de algunas semanas cumpliría dieciséis; pero sabía desde hacía tiempo que su familia era diferente a la mayoría. Las demás personas tenían padres que pasaban tiempo con ellos, daban fiestas de cumpleaños y salían de viaje, además de que tenían incluso mascotas. Ella nunca había tenido nada que se pareciera a todo aquello. Lo más parecido a la normalidad que tenía en su extraño ritmo de vida era a José, pero… "él es solo un empleado más" le recordaba constantemente su padre; aun así sentía una conexión más fuerte con él, que con su propia familia.

Una y otra vez sus padres le decían que actuaba como un bebé emocional, por pensar en aquello, que era "demasiado imaginativa" para su propio bien; continuamente la obligaban a sentar cabeza de cómo debería comportarse alguien su clase social, con demasiadas reglas y restricciones.

_Si tan solo pudiera hacerles ver… que no veo las cosas como lo hacen ellos…_

Le habían enseñado desde temprana edad idiomas, cultura general, política, economía, entre otros; su nivel intelectual era algo que todos daban por sentado. Julián, su padre, se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y decía que con todas las lecciones que había recibido, se entendía que fuera una de las mejores. Un Claros jamás podía ser segundo y mucho menos un Valentine.

_¿Cómo alguien puede ser feliz con esto?..._

Volvió a respirar profundamente tratando inútilmente de despejar en algo el caos de su mente. Recordando nuevamente el pasado.

Hacía poco tiempo atrás, solía escaparse muy seguido; para así conocer de alguna forma la ciudad más allá de los muros de su hogar. Causando que su controlador padre le aumentase la vigilancia una y otra vez. Ahora que ya no era más una niña, había logrado que la dejase asistir por fin a una escuela. Las clases particulares habían llegado a su fin y tenía la oportunidad de su vida para socializar con jóvenes de su edad y hablar de trivialidades.

Se desperezo mientras se levantaba con la mente más centrada. Como siempre, antes de dormir se dirigió a su pequeño laboratorio oculto tras una falsa pared en el sótano o como ella lo llamaba "su salón de juegos".

Aun perdida en sus pensamientos repaso ausentemente los datos de la pantalla…faltaba algo.

Repaso nuevamente el informe del proyecto, encontrando ahora el fragmento faltante; no había anexado lo último de su investigación… datos que había dejado guardados en su pendrive, pero… ¿Dónde lo había dejado?

Minutos después de rebuscar frenéticamente por los cajones del escritorio y desordenar todos los estantes a su paso, la frustración nuevamente se apoderaba de ella.

— ¡¿Dónde diablos de metió?! —se preguntaba ya en voz alta mientras su paciencia se desmoronaba. — ¡Ah sí!, aquí esta. —Resoplo aliviada mientras lo recogía de detrás del panel de control.

— Cerberos, ¿como sigue el proyecto 356? —se dirigió nuevamente hasta el monitor central de la maquina.

— No ha habido avances — contesto una fría voz de forma monótona.

Cerberos era una computadora con inteligencia artificial que había creado con ayuda de José en sus momentos de ocio, hacia ya cinco años atrás. La habían nombrado así en honor a su labor de guardián de informático.

Su último proyecto consistía en la creación de un portal inter dimensional, para así reafirma la teoría del Dr. Hugh sobre la existencia de mundos paralelos o alternos; había pasado los últimos seis meses leyendo e investigando todo acerca del multiverso, para mayor aporte de información.

—Te pasare lo último de mi investigación para el portal, ¿dime donde se encuentran los escritos antiguos de magia que conseguí?

Marie había descubierto el misticismo hacia dos años atrás; prácticamente se había obsesiono con ella desde entonces. El poder comúnmente llamado por muchos, magia, podía ser utilizado como una fuente interminable de energía alterna; también como un medio a la creación de todo tipo de ilusiones.

—En la última estantería— respondió la computadora.

—Bien, veamos… ¿qué tenemos aquí?, espero que haya valido la pena la infiltración a esas ruinas custodiadas por nativos…. —murmuraba mientras repasaba perezosamente el escrito—Interesante…

— ¿Qué encontró? —pregunto la maquina.

—Algo que nos ayudara para nuestro último proyecto, habla sobre un ritual, en el cual se concentra energía mágica oculta, para crear una fuente de energía muy potente, casi inagotable…bien lo comenzare ahora mismo.

— ¿No sería más prudente terminar de leer todo el texto antes de comenzar? —cuestiono la maquina.

— ¡No seas dramática!, ¿que podría salir mal? — contesto con despreocupación, mientras le agitaba la mano para restarle importancia.

Hecho una vez el pentagrama en el suelo alrededor del pequeño portal en forma de espiral, se concentro recitando el cantico del ritual.

— Lunam et stellas in potestatem invocato, cum aqua benedicta, et perdidisti populum tuum faciam erit signum mea sententia datur. Dedicans foramen pactum venturus. ens impensione sanguis, vocat te…

Hubo un temblor que sacudió el lugar interrumpiendo su concentración y los salmos del conjuro.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Se pregunto en voz alta frunciendo levemente el ceño cuando se detuvo. Se suponía que casi nunca habían temblores en esa zona, tampoco había oído o visto reportes sobre la predicción de uno.

Encogiéndose de hombros continúo.

—No importa… ¿qué era lo que seguía?... ¡ah, claro!, beber la poción—prosiguió restándole importancia a lo sucedido.

Tomo del centro el recipiente que contenía un viscoso liquido violáceo. Suspiro repetidas veces antes de por fin beber su contenido.

—Guahk… ¡sabe horrible! —exclamo mientras trataba de no devolver el elixir; después de mantener una batalla interna para no descargar el contenido de su estomago sobre las baldosas del suelo, se levanto perezosamente del centro del circulo.

— Supongo que es todo por hoy, después de todo, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano… Cerberos alista lo necesario para mí en la pulsera — le ordeno mientras se dirigía a su habitación para dormir.

Horas más tarde mientras la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto; su tenue luz no solo iluminaba las penumbras de la noche, sino que también contestaba a un llamado. Sus destellos serpenteaban a través del cielo y los cimientos de los edificios a su paso, ingresando por fin al lugar de su invocación.

El ahora intenso resplandor platinado ilumino consigo cada rincón de la estancia, rodeando por completo y con más intensidad el portal.

* * *

><p>Los insistentes rayos del sol se filtraban a través del cristal de una de las ventanas, iluminando por completo la habitación. Marie gimoteo por la luz de la mañana que le impedía seguir con sus sueños.<p>

¿Qué hora seria? Se pregunto buscando su celular por la cama aun sin abrir los ojos.

Se levanto de un salto al ver la hora. ¡Era tarde!...otra vez. Quedarse dormida no estaba en sus planes para comenzar sus numerosas actividades que le esperaban en el transcurso del día. Se regaño a si misma mientras corría al tocador.

Había apagado su alarma como de costumbre y llegaría tarde a la escuela "para variar". Después de tomar la ducha más rápida de su vida (cuarenta minutos) se dirigió corriendo a su laboratorio para recoger la pulsera. Una vez más se apresuro para reunirse con un impaciente José en la entrada.

—Se te hizo tarde…otra vez

—Lo siento, me quede dormida. Además no pude desayunar—le gimoteo mientras subían al auto. José puso los ojos en blanco ante la flamante mentira.

—Supongo que tres paquetes de galletas oreo y el cereal que estas devorando no cuentan como desayuno.

Marie chasqueo con la lengua fingiendo indignación.

—Vamos José, vos más que nadie debería aprobar mis hábitos alimenticios. Después de todo, me los enseñaste—le comento mientras terminaba la pequeña bolsa de su cereal de chocolate favorito y sacaba otra de una bolsa a sus pies.

—Sí, pero como tu nuevo experto en nutrición te golpeare con la tabla de calorías la próxima vez.

Marie volteo los ojos ignorando su comentario mientras se abrían paso de entre los demás autos del camino. Comenzó a ver sin mirar por la ventana.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve a la fiesta de Mike? —le pregunto después de varios minutos de silencio.

—No gracias. La verdad esperaba ir en tu motocicleta…

José apretó el freno y el todoterreno viró de un lado ganándose varios bocinazos y maldiciones de los otros conductores. Marie poso su mirada distraídamente en el semáforo que se encontraba en el color verde, sentía claramente como José la fulminara con la mirada.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —prácticamente le gruño después de una serie de maldiciones en voz baja, que no logro descifrar.

Marie se mordió suavemente el labio inferior antes de responder nuevamente con aire ausente y despreocupado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya aprendí a manejarlo, no será como mi primera vez…

— ¿Es que soy el único que recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez?

—Supéralo…

— ¡¿Que lo supere?!—Se sobresalto haciendo que ella se encogiese involuntariamente en su asiento, mientras el proseguía aun con el mismo temperamento.

— ¡Robaste MI DUCATI sin saber cómo usarlo!, ¡pisaste el acelerador en lugar del freno, y cuando al fin identificaste el maldito freno, te estrellaste en una de las islas del jardín y volaste dos metros antes de aterrizar encima de la Aston Martín de tu padre!, ¡fue un milagro que salieras con vida y que solo obtuvieras unos rasguños!

—Sí, fue súper—le contesto con una gran sonrisa recordando la anécdota. José gruño nuevamente desde el asiento del conductor mientras volvía a encender el auto.

—…y arruinaste tu precioso vestido—le recordó con satisfacción, borrando la sonrisa de su pasajera.

— ¡Eso no fue gracioso, era nuevo y nunca encontrare uno tan perfecto como ese!

José resoplo frustrado.

—Tampoco tienes edad para conducir.

— Nadie lo notara, vamos no te rayes, dale ¿por mi?—le pidió haciendo un puchero que envidiaría un niño de tres años. El volvió a maldecir en voz alta esta vez, mientras la llamaba duende manipulador y se reprendía a sí mismo por caer ante ella…otra vez.

—Está bien, puedes ir por tu cuenta…pero te recogeré ¿Trato?

—Trato—Le contesto mientras bajaba de la vagoneta.

Su amplia sonrisa volvió a dibujarse lentamente mientras se acercaba hasta la entrada del establecimiento.

Frente a la entrada se encontraban los guardias, que le meneaban la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Buenos días. Pablo, Juan. ¿Cómo va la mañana?

—Esta vez no señorita Claros—Suspiro cansado el hombre alto y moreno de su derecha.

—Vamos Juan, no es tan tarde—Le replico su compañero más joven, Pablo, era unos centímetros más bajo que su amigo.

—Faltan quince para las nueve y la entrada es a las siete en punto. —Bajo la mirada hacia la pequeña que al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer apenada.

Chasqueo la lengua mientras se hacía a un lado de la entrada para darle paso.

—Que sea la última vez Marie…

—Tranquilo Juan, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate. Hablare con la licenciada Blanca más tarde—contesto Marie ingresando descaradamente a las instalaciones del colegio, apresurándose para llegar hasta el pasillo de secundaria.

Sin fijarse mientras corría frenéticamente hacia su aula, choco inadvertidamente contra alguien. Cayendo torpemente sobre él.

— ¡Marie!—le reprendió el joven mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Lo siento Rubén…—se mordió el labio inferior, mientras revisaba con la mirada el pasillo. — ¿Mansilla esta en el aula? —le pregunto en susurro

—Si el profesor de historia está el aula, me envió a entregar estos papeles a la directora Blanca.

—Dios, ¿ahora qué hago?…—se pregunto mientras se pasaba una mano distraídamente hacia su cabello. Rubén la examino detenidamente antes de hablar.

—Si quieres lo distraigo para que salga del aula un momento, diciéndole que la directora a solicitado su presencia.

Marie le miró durante cinco segundos completos antes de lanzarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y abrazarle con fuerza, riendo suavemente.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Rubén?

—Estarías siempre en problemas Marie. — Le contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco y soltándose del agarre. —Ve por el otro lado e ingresa al curso por la ventana cuando te de la señal.

Minutos después escondida entre los arbustos del jardín vio el agitar de los brazos de Rubén desde dentro del aula indicándole que entrase.

— Estoy segura de que te has ganado tu entrada en el cielo con esto. —Le agradeció guiñándole un ojo mientras se sentaba en el asiento libre de su lado.

—Yo diría más bien que una entrada en primera fila para conocer al de abajo. —Le respondió con una sonrisa de lado

Pocos segundos después ingreso al aula el maestro y examino con la mirada a todos sus alumnos. Posando finalmente su atención en la pequeña de cabello negro con aire de inocencia a su alrededor, sentada al final de la fila del medio.

—Veo que ahora ya puedo finalmente dar comenzó a mi clase, señorita Claros.

—Encantador como siempre, Licenciado Mansilla.

—Esperare con ansias su reporte sobre todos los enfrentamientos que se libraron en la segunda guerra mundial en mi escritorio el lunes a primera hora, asegúrese que sean como mínimo diez hojas, escritas a mano por su puesto.

Marie se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente antes de contestar.

—Será todo un placer, ¿quiere también un resumen adicional del impacto socio-político y económico que tuvo?

—Sorpréndame—Escupió entre dientes mientras el ruido del timbre daba la hora del primer receso.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás loca porque hiciste eso? —pregunto Nicole aun sorprendida por la escena en el aula momentos antes del descanso.<p>

Marie devoraba su séptima rebanada de panque mientras revolvía distraídamente con su pajilla su batido de fresas.

—Tranquila Nicole, ya lo había visto venir, ayer a mitad de la tarde se me dio por investigar sobre la segunda guerra mundial. Todo está perfectamente resumido en veintitrés páginas escritas en letra palmer.

— ¡Qué suerte!...aunque, ¿porque de la nada se te ocurrió estudiar ese tema en especifico?

—Mientras José me trenzaba el cabello surgió el tema, y como no tenía nada más que hacer…—Nicole enarco una ceja ante el último comentario.

—Además…—Prosiguió. —Mansilla ha estado toda la semana fastidiándome y buscando un pretexto para darme tarea extra. Así que el martes, al final de la clase revise su plan de estudios, en el estaba programado ese tema para la próxima semana.

—Ya veo…

Marie le sonrió mientras se levantaba su asiento y le arrebataba una donut a su amiga.

— ¡Hey! —se quejo.

—Tranquila, solo cuido tu figura—le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Nicole resoplo molesta.

—Uno de los misterios más grandes de la vida, al igual que injustos, es ¿cómo diablos puedes mantenerte en forma con todas las porquerías que ingieres?

—Tienes razón mi metabolismo siempre ha sido un misterio—Le respondió entre risas mientras la jalaba para ponerla de pie—Vamos o se nos hará tarde para llegar con Helena

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto la puntualidad Marie?, además la maestra de química siente favoritismo por ti de todos modos. No importa si llegamos unos minutos retrasadas.

—Sí, debe ser por mi gran e irresistible personalidad.

—Ooohh… porque fuiste la única que reacciono para ayudarla cuando se cayó de las escaleras del segundo piso, en el caos que hubo cuando alguien acciono la alarma de incendios como broma hace tres meses atrás.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer; después de todo fui yo quien activo la alarma para evitar la clase de gimnasia. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras ingresaban al laboratorio.

* * *

><p>Todo había ocurrido según lo planeado.<p>

Un muy largo y divertido día.

Esa era la manera perfecta de describirlo para ella.

Llegado el medio día, se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir a una hamburguesería del centro de la ciudad, la decisión prácticamente había sido unánime en el grupo de quince personas.

_Estábamos tan calmados que por poco nos echan del local. _Pensó sonriendo y recordando cuando se subieron a la mesa y comenzaron a bailar, y cantar la canción del cacahuate de la serie animada de Bob esponja que estaban presentando en el televisor del establecimiento.

Lo único que no salió como lo había planeado, fue la cena de "beneficencia"; si se podría decir así… ya que lo único que destacaba de aquella "noble obra", eran los cretinos alardeando ante la prensa su "generosa" donación.

Aun podía recordar la tortura de estar rodeada de tanta gente falsa, el solo hecho de tener que comportarse con etiqueta la enfermaba, pero la discusión con su padre había sido lo peor de todo.

Flash back

—Padre me temo que debo retirarme, mañana tengo un examen importante de biología y debo repasar lo que lleve en clase —le comento discretamente.

Poso fijamente sus fríos ojos azules en ella manteniendo un semblante inexpresivo durante varias milésimas de segundos, que para ella le habían sido prácticamente eternos. Cuando finalmente le contesto su voz fue suave y en su tono se percibía un aire aun más glacial que su penetrante mirada.

—Si planeas mentir, podrías al menos inventar una excusa mejor… ¿no te parece?... tu nunca estudias, además me han llegado reportes de lo que has hecho todo este mes…no recuerdo haberte dado mi consentimiento de inscribirte a esa escuela tan… ¿singular? Si se podría decir… dime, ¿cuánto tiempo planeabas ocultarlo?

— Si ya sabe lo que planeo, no le veo el caso inventar excusas, así que, si me disculpa, me retiro… porque tengo otros planes, ha sido un gusto estar presente en tan distinguido acontecimiento pero, dígame ¿cómo se siente el manipular y engañar a tantas personas, solo para obtener algo de apoyo de la gente común que tanto discriminas?

La gélida mirada de Julián, era una de las cosas que en verdad podían asustar a cualquiera. Aun así le contesto de manera serena y firme, no era necesario que levantase la voz para intimidar a alguien con cualquiera de sus palabras. Su padre era un hombre imponente, que despedía poder y autoridad desde cada poro de su piel.

— Si quieres volver a estar encerrada, solo tienes que decirlo mi pequeña, después de todo, los accidentes como tú no suelen ser necesarios para alguien como yo. Desde mañana dejaras la escuela y te quedaras en casa custodiada por los guardaespaldas.

— ¿Qué clase de hombre convierte su casa en una prisión y a su propia hija en una prisionera?, ¿Disfrutas hacer mi vida miserable, o mis hermanos pasaron por lo mismo también?...

Marie se mordió el labio inferior tratando de apaciguar de alguna forma su temperamento.

— Me asegurare de que mi madre esté al tanto, después de todo, ella si me apoya en querer ser normal. — Se esforzó por dar a su voz un tono resuelto ante él, y por una vez lo consiguió sosteniendo la mirada con expresión altiva.

—Nunca serás normal…eres mi hija, una figura pública gracias a mí y a tu madre, ¡no puedes darte esa clase de gustos ridículos y estúpidos!, además, de que te está prohibido el contacto con gente de menor estatus social que nosotros, ¿no querrás que ocurra lo mismo que la anterior vez o sí?

El tono de su padre le pareció tan venenoso que por un instante Marie se quedo sin habla.

Pero… ¿Qué se suponía que significara eso?

— Disfruta tu última noche de libertad Elizabeth…

— ¿A qué te refieres con la ultima vez padre? — Le pregunto confundida tras una breve pausa.

—A nada… ¡solo ve! — le contesto cortante.

Fin del flash back

Después de salir de allí molesta consigo misma y con el mundo, se dirigió hasta la tienda de disfraces. Una vez más se le había hecho tarde.

Faltaba solo una hora para media noche y la fiesta de sus compañeros de clase debía estar ya en su mejor momento.

Aunque… ¿a quién trataba de engañar?

Quería desesperadamente estar con personas de su edad… y ¡al diablo! Una bien merecida botella de vodka.

Bajando lentamente del motorizado, Marie inspiro profundamente varias veces el frio aire nocturno.

Dio unos pasos hacia el lugar admirando desde lejos los cajones fúnebres y un pequeño estremecimiento la invadió.

_Si a alguien se le ocurre salir de ahí para asustarme… juro que lo golpeare a él y a Mike. _

El junte organizado por Mike en una fraternidad cercana a las cabañas del rio piraí, al parecer había pasado a oídos de todos los alumnos de la escuela, por la cantidad de personas que allí habían.

Marie meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Puede que le gustase ser siempre el centro de la atención… pero, estar rodeada de mucha gente era algo que fácilmente la sacaba de quicio.

Chasqueo la lengua mientras se debatía entre ingresar o no, pero la suave brisa del viento la invito a quedarse allí por el momento.

La oscura y fría noche junto con la arena del lugar, podían hacer sentir bien a cualquiera. Inclusive a ella.

Marie se quedo un momento contemplando la luna llena desde la playa del rio, deseando en silencio algo que parecía imposible para ella.

Libertad.

Julián siempre le repetía que todo tenía un precio…

_Si fuera así… ¿Cuál es el precio por ser libre? _

* * *

><p>Mike salió por doceava vez a la entrada del establecimiento para buscar a su amiga; alejándose un poco del gentío y la música, pudo al fin divisarla a orillas del río con la mirada perdida en la luna…como de costumbre.<p>

Se detuvo un momento mientras la admiraba en silencio, levaba un vestido destellante de satén blanco con plateado, cortado en una diagonal que caía en un perfecto drapeado. El frente tenía un suave escote de corazón y dejaba la espalda al descubierto. Estaba desnuda casi hasta la cintura por un considerable borde y más de los detalles plateados. En la espalda llevaba como parte del disfraz dos pares de alas similares a los de una mariposa.

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna se podía ver su largo cabello y vestido lleno de destellos brillantes y su blanca tez parecía resplandecer del mismo modo. Si Mike no supiese que se trataba de su amiga, el juraría que delante de él se encontraba un ser etéreo.

—María, ¿no vas entrar a la fiesta? —le hablo desde atrás para llamar su atención.

Ella se giro lentamente sabiendo perfectamente quien la molestaba y puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestarle irritada.

—No empieces Cowen, es Marie, no María.

Mike seguía observando atentamente los rasgos de su rostro, aun molesta su cara era preciosa, poseía unos ojos enormes y fantasmales, adornados con largas pestañas. Eran de un vívido y brillante verde, podía ver que escondían sombras, secretos inimaginables.

Se aclaro rápidamente la garganta y meneo la cabeza para así poder despejarla de sus pensamientos sobre ella.

—Como quieras, Valentine, ¿planeas quedarte toda la noche aquí afuera? —prosiguió molestándola

—Claro que no, solo estaba pensando… es todo

— ¡¿pensando?! —pregunto fingiendo sorpresa

—Si, a veces también pienso ¿sabes? —prácticamente le escupió entre dientes.

—Tranquila, chica hada. Vamos, te invito un daiquiri de fresas

Marie chasqueo la lengua aun irritada por las últimas horas.

—En realidad, esta noche quiero algo un poco más fuerte…y no me llames hada, solo estoy utilizando este ridículo disfraz por la apuesta que tuvimos.

—Sí, doy gracias a Marcelo por declarársele a Vanesa.

—Puede ser, pero el traje de Barney te hubiera quedado muy bien…ya que estamos en eso, ¿de qué diablos estas disfrazado? —pregunto mirándolo de arriba abajo. Llevaba un vestido color lavanda, recto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto sus peludas piernas y traía puesta una peluca azul eléctrico sobre la cabeza.

—De mujer por supuesto, gane mi apuesta contigo pero la perdí con Andrés.

—Tu disfraz es un insulto para la comunidad femenina; además solo un loco combinaría esos zapatos con ese vestido, ni hablar de tu maquillaje. —se mofo

—Búrlate si quieres, pero al menos no soy yo la que viste de hada madrina—le contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—No comiences, Mike y vamos adentro que esta noche quiero ahogar mis penas

—No encontraras la solución a tus problemas al final de una botella Marie….

—No actúes como adulto— le mascullo.

* * *

><p>Marie despertó frunciendo el ceño y frotándose la frente. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, sentía como si le estuviera latiendo, empeorando aun más si se quedaba quieta. Se puso en pie lentamente y muy cuidadosamente evaluó los alrededores, intentando ver en la oscuridad.<p>

Varias maquinas, tubos de ensayo y papeles dispersos por todas partes, era todo lo que identifico del lugar antes de tropezar con un grueso cable en el suelo.

Maldiciendo en varias lenguas pudo divisar el aparato del que provenía el cable.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta su laboratorio? Esa pregunta era una que no podía responder en ese momento, mientras todo el lugar giraba sin piedad.

Sintió la humedad en su cara y levantó la vista encontrando solo el techo de la habitación. Sorprendida, levantó la mano y tocó las lágrimas de su cara.

¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Ella odiaba llorar.

Se apoyó contra la pared junto al portal, ordenándole a sus lágrimas que regresaran. Era la segunda vez en toda la noche en que casi lloraba, comenzaba a molestarse con ella misma. Apretando su mano derecha en un puño, la estrelló contra la pared detrás de ella, fuerte, enviando una onda de choque de dolor hasta su brazo. Eso paro las lágrimas, pero la oscuridad volvió nuevamente a envolverla.

Nuevamente en las penumbras del lugar, la misma tenue luz de color azul volvió a envolver todo lentamente, tornándose a su vez más brillante. El doble círculo del ritual se formaba nuevamente recibiendo una especie de llamada. En él se creaban distintos tipos de signos, hasta que todos ellos se juntaron para crear justo en el centro una gran estrella de diez puntas.

Una enorme ráfaga de poder cubrió a la muchacha inconsciente desviándose también al portal y creando un vórtice que empezaba a succionar todo a su paso.

* * *

><p>La humedad en el ambiente junto con los sonidos silvestres, fueron despertando poco a poco a Marie. Podía sentir como los rayos del sol bañaban su cuerpo y lo bien que se sentía la alfombra de césped bajo ella. Sobre todo, lo suave que era el muñeco que estaba abrazando. Un peluche que se movía mucho…<p>

_Un momento…los peluches de felpa no se mueven…y tampoco tengo ningún tipo de oso de peluche._

Marie abrió los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente al bulto blanco de sus brazos que intentaba desesperadamente zafarse del agarre.

Lo lanzo lejos dejando escapar un grito, pudo observar mientras el animal huía unas enormes y largas orejas.

_¿Un conejo?... ¿un conejo blanco? _

Aun en shock Marie parpadeo y se levanto del suelo. La espesa mata del lugar junto con sus gigantescos arboles dejaban en ridículo a cualquiera otro que haya visto antes… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Nada le parecía familiar… ¿era esto parte de un sueño?

— ¿Qué tenían las bebidas de anoche? —Se pregunto a si misma desconcertada.

—Este tiene que ser uno de los sueños más raros que he tenido…aunque este lugar es…hermoso.

Camino cerca de lo que parecía ser un arroyo, admirando el paisaje. Todo se veía muy verde y el aire en ese lugar se sentía puro. Inspiro profundamente.

—Bien, es lindo pero creo que ya es hora de despertarme.

El conejo nuevamente se acerco a ella, pero cuando ella avanzo este volvió a correr. Marie lo observó alejarse y se inclino para apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol, preguntándose si de algún modo había encontrado la madriguera de conejo de Alicia en medio de… ¿de dónde exactamente? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el sótano de su casa.

Suspiro con cansancio.

—Supongo que seguiré al conejo blanco…—se dijo a sí misma con ironía ante la absurda idea.

El conejo huyo todo el tiempo de ella, ninguno de sus intentos funcionaba para atraparlo. La paciencia y ella nunca fueron amigas, cada vez se frustraba más por no atrapar al estúpido conejo. Para empezar ¿porque lo estaba siguiendo?

Logro acorralarlo junto a una cascada y dejando escapar un gritito de triunfo se lanzo a atraparlo. El animalito una vez en sus brazos, le mordió firmemente la mano. Rápidamente lo soltó dejando escapar una serie de maldiciones contra el animal.

Más calmada se acerco hasta las turbulentas aguas para lavarse la minúscula herida. Sin percatarse de que el suelo no era firme en ese sitio, provocando que resbalara y cayera al agua siendo arrastrada por la fuerte corriente.

* * *

><p>El bosque entero se lleno de tinieblas. Fuertes vientos azotaron el lugar y la tierra se sacudió violentamente. En lo alto del cielo una brecha de luz se abrió paso formado gigantescas espirales de colores y tan pronto como había comenzado todo, así acabo; el rastro de energía aun se podía sentir en algún lugar del bosque. Parecía que algo se encontraba cerca del rio.<p>

— ¿Vieron lo que acaba de pasar? —Pregunto un joven de traje negro, con una marioneta en la espalda

—sí, ¿creen que debamos ir a investigar? —Cuestiono a la vez una muchacha rubia de cuatro coletas

—De acuerdo, vamos— Ordeno un muchacho pelirrojo

continuara...

* * *

><p>Obviamente debido a la modificación los demás capítulos no van a coincidir mucho por ahora pero prometo no tardar tanto en que tomen coherencia de nuevo.<p>

Ahh, sí y para sacarlos de dudas la historia va a estar dividida en dos partes la primera estará mas apegada a el nuevo personaje "Marie" y la segunda será referida a Gaara.


	2. Capítulo 2 donde estoy… ¿en qué lio me

Cap 2 donde estoy… ¿en qué lio me metí ahora?

Marie sintió como si cayera en un agujero profundo, oscuro. Una oscuridad tan negra como boca de lobo la envolvía. Tendió una mano ante ella, justo delante de sus ojos y aun así no pudo verla. Sabía que estaba ahí; notaba su presencia. Extendió la mano tratando de buscar de alguna forma algo para agarrase y poder finalmente frenar su caída en la inmensa oscuridad.

No había nada a que agarrarse. Nada para salvarse.

No dejó de caer hasta terminar en una especie de caverna oscura y húmeda, olía a podredumbre y descomposición. Se oían gritos de agonía absoluta de almas atormentadas.

_¡Corre! _Se grito a sí misma, sabiendo de alguna forma que era en vano, pero aun así debía intentarlo.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente mientras ella tropezaba en la oscuridad, sobre el piso áspero que parecía agarrar sus pies con garras rocosas.

Aterrorizada, vio una débil luz más adelante. Corrió hacia ella tan rápido como sus temblorosas piernas pudieron llevarla.

La luz. Eso la salvaría. Quería creer fervientemente en ello, aunque la voz en su cabeza le dijese lo contrario. No le importo, continúo corriendo hacia ella.

La luz se filtraba desde el exterior sobre las rotas paredes que escurrían una especie de lodo gelatinoso. El sonido del llanto desconsolado la arrancó de su propia desesperación.

Marie reunió el poco valor que le quedaba para acercarse lentamente hasta el extremo del lugar de donde provenía el llanto.

Una niña. Los desgarradores gritos provenían de ella. Un niño nunca debería experimentar una emoción tan desgarradora se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

Marie podía sentir como sus propias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y por primera vez no le importaba. Toda su atención estaba en ella.

La niña estaba acurrucada en forma de una pequeña bola sobre el asqueroso y pútrido suelo. Se abrasaba a si misma ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas. No podía tener más de cinco años. Estaba tan delgada, su ropa era demasiado amplia, sus huesudas manos y pies estaban a la vista. Al parecer luchaba para contener los sollozos que sacudían su pequeño cuerpecito.

— ¿Quién eres? —logro articular Marie.

Lentamente la pequeña ceso el llanto y levanto su rostro hacia ella. Su delicado rostro estaba lleno de sangre y barro, al igual que su oscuro cabello. Sus enormes ojos verdes parecían vacios mientras posaba la mirada en ella.

Ese rostro. Sus ojos. Marie podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba aun más en estado de shock. Jadeo y se escucho a si misma gritar mientras retrocedía y se llevaba la mano inconscientemente al cuello. No podía respirar, sentía como se comenzaba a cerrar su garganta.

Era ella. La niña en frente, era exactamente igual a ella.

Una voz gruesa surgió desde la garganta de la niña mientras se levantaba.

—Se acabo el tiempo, ¡es hora de recordar!... —le gruño.

Si ella había estado aterrorizada antes, no era nada comparado a lo que sintió ahora. Cerró involuntariamente los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo paralizado. No quería ver como aquel espeluznante ser con su apariencia se acercaba a ella. Escuchaba perfectamente cada paso que acababa con la ligera distancia entre ellas.

Sintió su aliento cerca de su cuello. Su risa malvada y burlona hacía que un terrible temblor la invadiese cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cuando hablo nuevamente su voz salió en forma de siseo.

—Ten cuidado. Agua…

Fue lo último que escucho antes de percibir como el lugar se llenaba rápidamente de agua fría y grasienta. Era algo asqueroso y repugnante. Una súbita corriente que empezó a tirar de ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio... y la hizo tropezar y caer de cara en la fría y asquerosa agua cuando la corriente se hizo aún más fuerte, y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

_No puedo respirar…_

Marie pataleó con frenesí, retorciendo su cuerpo, con los ojos picándole por la sucia agua...  
>Tuvo la sensación de que unas manos la sacudían los hombros y cobardemente se negó a abrir los ojos, por miedo a encontrarse a aquel ser de nuevo.<p>

* * *

><p>El joven de cabellos rojos contemplaba en silencio a la muchacha que se encontraba inconsciente frente a él. Sus ojos fríos y serenos la examinaban con detenimiento. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que veía a alguien así.<p>

La niña tenía la apariencia de un espíritu del bosque. Un ser perfecto y etéreo. Por un momento se le vino a la mente la idea de que si apartaba los ojos de ella, desaparecería.

Pudo percibir los pequeños espasmos de la muchacha, su jadeo rápido en busca de oxigeno. Se acerco sigilosamente hacia ella, poniéndose alerta ante cualquier tipo de ataque de su parte.

Parecía incapaz de poder despertarse por sí misma y en sus finos rasgos se reflejaba angustia de querer volver a la realidad. Se acerco aun mas para poder despertarla, tomándola firmemente por los hombros antes de sacudirla ligeramente.

Sus enormes ojos se abrieron de par en par. Podía ver el terror dentro de ellos. El pánico en ella era prácticamente palpable. Soltó un pequeño grito mientras trataba frenéticamente de zafarse de su agarre. Había utilizado arena para rodearle el cuerpo a la muchacha y así inmovilizarla por completo antes de acercarse. Ella no escaparía.

La mirada de Marie se posaba hacia cada lugar a su alrededor, la visión del bosque la llevaron lentamente de vuelta de nuevo a su realidad. Seguía perdida en aquel sitio lleno de arboles…y ¡el estúpido conejo blanco!

En voz baja empezó lentamente a contar hasta cien y suspiro aliviada, de que todo lo anterior fuese solo un sueño… no, más bien una terrible pesadilla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Solo cuando escucho la profunda y resonante voz que formulo la pregunta se percato de la presencia a su lado, enviando un escalofrió debajo de su columna vertebral. Lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia el extraño. Tenía los ojos entre cerrados dándole una amenaza silenciosa de que no tratase de hacer ningún tipo movimiento.

Marie trago saliva audiblemente, mientras una mano voló a su garganta defensivamente. Cubriendo su pulso, presionándose con su palma como si se cubriera una herida abierta.

No podía tener más de once o doce años, a lo sumo, y parecía frágil, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, desde su cabello oscuro lleno de polvos brillantes, hasta la desesperada ansiedad de sus grandes ojos verdes. Instintivamente trato de tranquilizarla. De decirle que no era una amenaza… pero no lo hizo; por primera vez Gaara tuvo que esforzarse para permanecer en silencio. No podía confiarse, no sabía quién era esa chiquilla; podría ser peligrosa… aunque pareciese lo contrario.

Antiguamente en la aldea donde él había nacido, una criatura como ella habría sido asesinada por alguien más fuerte. La vulnerabilidad de cualquier clase era una invitación para la muerte en su mundo.

Él sintió un deseo inexplicable de protegerla. El pequeño ser que tenia frente a él, de alguna forma reafirmaba su anhelo de defender a todo aquel que lo necesitase. La creación de nuevos lazos para con su pueblo.

Más que eso, él quería ofrecerle confort, pero, ¿Qué sabía él sobre confortar a alguien? Él era un demonio. Todo lo que él sabía era cómo matar.

Él no sabía nada de comodidad.

Marie no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos. Eran de un vibrante azul turquesa, casi hipnótico por su raro color…y en su falta de piedad.

A Marie le costaba mantener un algo de dignidad mientras los dientes le castañeteaban y toda ella temblaba sin control. Pero era una Claros, y alzó el mentón para examinar al sujeto.

El misterioso extraño poseía claramente rasgos orientales. Tenía la piel pálida y cabello corto y puntiagudo de color rojo. La ausencia de cejas hacía resaltar aun más los parpados ennegrecidos y el raro signo del lado izquierdo de su frente.

Estaba vestido con unos pantalones largos y oscuros, una chaqueta roja de manga larga y un chaleco gris violáceo; pudo distinguir también que llevaba un objeto a su espalda, el cual no logro identificar.

¿Estaría también disfrazado?, era halloween después de todo, pero… ¿Quién se suponía que era?

El miedo, la confusión y la ira se arremolinaban cada vez más dentro de ella.

— ¿Quién demonios es usted? —le ladro sin contenerse, si no lo hacía lloraría, y sería demasiado humillante para soportarlo. Al parecer él había estado presente y muy atento ante su ataque de pánico de hace un momento. No necesitaba ahora que la viese mientras le corrieran las lágrimas por la cara y se le pusiera colorada la nariz.

La forma en que su mirada estudiaba cada parte de ella estaba empezando a irritarla de verdad. Parecía como si tuviese curiosidad por ella, como si fuera un espécimen raro en peligro de extinción.

—Mi nombre es Gaara del desierto— contesto visiblemente molesto por su reacción, causando que ella se encogiese involuntariamente ante el filo de su penetrante voz.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Cuestiono de manera más tranquila.

La muchacha lo miro de una forma extraña, como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma. ¿Quién o qué era ella?

Marie había escuchado nombre raros antes, pero este quizá se llevaba el primer premio de todos. _Genial, primero me encuentro con el conejo blanco de Alicia y ahora con el lobo disfrazado de caperuza, ¿qué es lo siguiente? ¿Ricitos de oro invitándome a tomar una merienda con su mejor amigo Dracula?_ pensó y una vez más se cuestionaba sobre lo que había consumido la noche anterior.

— Eso no tiene relevancia ahora, dime ¡¿dónde estoy?!— pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —siguió interrogando, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta.

—Contesta primero, dime ¿dónde estoy?—replico

— El que hace las preguntas aquí ¡soy yo!, ¿de dónde vienes y que eres?— debatió observándola de arriba abajo.

— ¡No responderé, si no me contestas tu primero!, ¿dónde estoy y como llegue a este lugar? —volvió a ladrar perdiendo nuevamente la paciencia, pero se quedo en silencio por tal ridícula pregunta. _¿Que soy? _Se pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía la tierra de su vestido.

_¡Mi vestidooo!_ gimoteo en su mente; a ella en verdad le había encantado el diseño, desde su color hasta los finos detalles plateados. Sobre todo como se veía con él, aunque fuese un hada se veía fantástica en aquel traje…

El ligero movimiento de su acompañante la saco de su ensimismamiento, recordando por fin que aun seguía con la apariencia de un hada madrina. Un ligero vistazo hacia atrás le confirmo la ausencia de sus tan fabulosas alas de mariposa que habían recibido muchos elogios la anterior noche. Nuevamente recordó la música y luces brillantes de la fiesta, la pista de baile y el concurso al mejor disfraz, a riesgo de parecer aun más vanidosa en verdad le había encantado ganarle a Pamela en el concurso…

Gaara carraspeo para llamar su atención, esta era la segunda vez en menos de un minuto que la chiquilla se distraía en plena conversación. Ella simplemente inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo un momento.

—Lo siento, ¿qué me decías? —le pregunto inocentemente, sin dejar de sonreír. ¿A dónde se había ido su miedo e ira de hacia unos pocos segundos? Se preguntaba desconcertado.

—Te pregunte ¿qué o quién eras? —volvió a preguntarle más calmado.

Marie le regalo una sonrisa aun más amplia, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Ella en verdad parecía un ser sacado de un cuento de niños, después de todo José siempre le decía que tenía la apariencia de un duendecillo; rio suavemente por eso, ¡él la confundía con una hada!, y a falta de tener algo mejor que hacer decidió seguirle el juego.

— Veras pinocho, soy tu hada madrina que ha venido hasta aquí para convertirte en un niño de verdad. —le contesto con una sonrisa burlona y melosa.

Gaara suspiro refrenando su irritación y su temperamento, pero algo alrededor de ella lo hacía muy difícil. Esa chiquilla se estaba burlando abiertamente de él con su repuesta tan infantil.

— ¿Qué eres? —pregunto de mal humor entrecerrando los ojos

Marie chasqueo la lengua.

—Sujeta bien tus lobos caperuza, que esto es evidentemente un simple disfraz. —le contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Pero si estas tan interesado en saber… es una respuesta bastante fácil, pero complicada a la vez… ¿Cómo explicarte?... creo que es suficiente con que te diga que soy una forma de vida a base de carbono —Le respondió desvaneciendo su sonrisa— ¿qué es este lugar?

¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía cambiar de un tema a otro y luego regresar otra vez?

—No —dijo él, tratando de mantenerla en el tema principal. —Háblame de ti

—Genial. —Dijo ella—Bueno, mi color favorito es el rosa y soy adicta al chocolate, sabes he tratado de dejarlo, inclusive me uní a una sociedad anónima para que me ayude a dejar el vicio; pero siempre encuentra una nueva manera de seducirme con su delicioso y chocolatoso sabor. Te toca.

—Muy graciosa—respondió nuevamente irritado.

—Oh—prosiguió ella—. Y también soy muy graciosa. Lo siento. Olvidé mencionarlo antes.

El empezaba a parecer exasperado.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Ya respondí tus preguntas, ¡es mi turno ahora! Dime, ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas en bosque del viento, te encontramos inconsciente…

— ¿Encontramos? —interrumpió rápidamente al joven que volvió a fulminarla con la mirada indicándole que guardase silencio un momento.

Flash back

El pequeño grupo de viajeros avanzaba rápidamente por la banda oeste del rio. La espesa capa de vegetación era cada vez más escasa, abriéndose paso hasta el inmenso desierto. El brillante y caluroso sol de medio día, obligaba ya a los tres individuos a entrecerrar los ojos para mirar a la lejanía.

Gaara ansiaban ver a la distancia la arena, que les indicara la llegada al desierto del viento y próximamente a Sunagakure; a su llegada tendría nuevamente una reunión con el consejo de ancianos sobre los nuevos términos tratados de la alianza con Konoha.

Las relaciones entre ambas aldeas habían mejorado notablemente desde hacía ya dos años, pero los conflictos internos de Suna seguían siendo aun bastante fuertes, aunque había logrado llegar ocupar el puesto de kazekage tres meses atrás, los aldeanos al igual que la mayoría de los sabios en su aldea todavía no confiaban en él.

La repentina oscuridad del bosque entero lo saco de su ensimismo. El viento calmo se trasformo rápidamente en una fuerte ventisca y la tierra a sus pies era sacudida violentamente. El cielo antiguamente despejado de hacia unos minutos se había pintado con tonos de penumbra y una brecha de luz se abrió paso serpenteando a través de la creciente oscuridad formado gigantescas espirales de color platinado. La energía de aquel vórtice era poderosa… y tan pronto como había comenzado todo, así acabo. Una vez más se alzaba el brillante sol en lo alto del inmenso cielo azul.

El rastro de energía aun se podía sentir en algún lugar del bosque…

— ¿Vieron lo que acaba de pasar? —Pregunto Kankuro.

—Sí, ¿creen que debamos ir a investigar? —Cuestiono a la vez Temari.

—Vamos — Ordeno Gaara

El grupo se dirigió hasta allí, en busca de alguna respuesta a tan extraño fenómeno. Se acercaron sigilosamente hasta llegar de donde provenía aquella misteriosa energía, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando vieron la pequeña figura a lo lejos. Era una niña. Una extraña chiquilla se encontraba inconsciente cerca del rio.

Temari se acerco hasta la muchacha para examinarla, presentaba magulladuras en todo el cuerpo y estaba completamente empapada.

— ¿Qué creen que haya pasado? — Preguntó Temari a sus hermanos, y lanzó una mirada desconfiada hacia los alrededores.

— ¿Crees que la energía sea de ella? — Continúo Kankuro, dirigiéndose a Temari.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que la revisemos, esta herida. — Contesto.

—Puede que sea peligrosa, estén alerta— Les advirtió Gaara.

Parecía mística y misteriosa con un toque de inocencia.

—Nunca vi a alguien así, parece de porcelana. —Susurro para sí mismo Kankuro acercándose más a ella, hasta tocar las aparentemente suaves y grandes alas. La chica hizo una mueca de molestia por la acción antes de que las alas desaparecieran.

— ¿Qué haremos con ella Gaara? —Pregunto Temari

—Kankuro, dirígete a la aldea para entregar el informe a los ancianos. Temari, revisa los alrededores, podría tener compañeros o aliados; yo me encargare de ella, puede que sea una subordinada de Orochimaru o los Akatsuki, esperare a que despierte para interrogarla.

—De acuerdo— Respondieron al unísono.

Fin del flash back

— Eso es todo. —dijo finalmente Gaara terminando el relato de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Tratas de decirme que una misteriosa formación lumínica con aspecto de espiral tuvo lugar hace unos minutos?

—Si…

— ¿Causando un violento pero rápido cambio climático?

— Básicamente…

— Solo queda una pregunta más Ronald McDonald… ¿Qué te fumaste?...o peor aun ¿qué mierda me fume yo?

Gaara nuevamente se estaba exasperando ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a aquella niña?

— No me cuentes más. Nada. No quiero oír ni una palabra más. —Prosiguió ella mientras se masajeaba la sien. — Respóndeme a una sola cosa más. ¿Estoy en un hospital psiquiátrico? Si he perdido la cabeza, está bien, puedes decírmelo. Creo que al menos tengo derecho a saberlo y si es así voy a estar muy enojada con José. O tal vez estoy yema y tengo alucinaciones por envenenamiento etílico. O quizás me he golpeado la cabeza con la baranda de las escaleras y estoy desangrándome, muriendo poco a poco… eso tiene más sentido…

— ¡BASTA! — le grito con ferocidad, sujetándola por la muñeca y obligándola a que lo mirase de frente. Ella había agotado completamente su paciencia en dos minutos.

— Apostaría a que alguien te ha dicho ya que eres muy intimidante. – Se burló de él, intentando aliviar la tensión y tratando de soltarse de su implacable agarre. – No es que yo me sienta intimidada por ti, pero puedo ver que otra gente si podría.

— Sería mejor para ti que me encontraras intimidante…

— ¿Tú crees? – Pregunto divertida, entretanto la presión de su agarre aumento más. —Escucha Sunshine, es muy descortés cortar la circulación de la mano de otra persona, además estas empezando a lastimarme… —Continuo mientras se mordía el labio inferior conteniendo una mueca de dolor.

— ¡No más juegos! —la interrumpió de manera cortante. — ¿Eres una subordinada de Orochimaru o los Akatsuki? ¿Quién te envía?

— ¡¿Pero de diablos estás hablando?!... No, no respondas a eso. No quiero saberlo. Sólo deja de hablarme. Esto es una locura. Debo estar altamente drogada, y pronto me despertaré en un estúpido hospital, y todo volverá a ser normal. Te he imaginado a ti y a tu horrible amiguito dientudo de orejas largas. Lo que voy a hacer es ignorarte y salir de este espeluznante lugar. Los lagomorfos pseudoasesinos y tú lárguense de mi mente. Así que no me hables.

No se había movido, ni una sola pulgada, a pesar de la presión que ella estaba ejerciendo sobre su pecho. Marie suspiró entrecortadamente.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas a uno de los legendarios Sannin o a los Akatsuki?

— ¡Eso es lo que tratado de decirte! Ahora, ¿podrías por favor dejar de comportarte como un psicópata y soltarme?

Gaara la libero de mala gana; mientras ella se frotaba el brazo. Suspiro profundamente tratando de encontrar calma, la necesitaba con urgencia para hablar con ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se sintiera realmente exasperado.

— ¿De dónde vienes niña? — Volvió a preguntar aplastando su ira.

Marie le miro indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a llamarla así?

— ¡No soy una niña! Tengo quinc…—dijo antes de poder detenerse, si él la veía como una niña nunca la tomaría en cuenta y con su edad real era básicamente todavía muy joven.

Empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras desviaba su mirada.

— emm dieci… ¡veinte!

Gaara empezó masajearse las sienes, ¡ella enserio creía que su mentira era convincente! Si las cosas seguían así esa chiquilla le causaría una aneurisma.

— ¿Cuál es tu edad real? —Pregunto antes de detenerse y maldiciéndose por ello. Ella nuevamente estaba cambiando el tema.

— Veintitrés —le contesto distraídamente mientras se apoyaba en el troco de un árbol, empezaba a sentirse nuevamente mareada y temblorosa, con la boca seca. ¿Todos se sentían así y tenían alucinaciones tan raras después de beber alcohol?

— Necesitas perfeccionar el arte de mentir si vas a estar contando tantas falsedades.

Ella se encogió de hombros, para nada arrepentida entretanto revisaba el suelo a sus pies y recogiendo una rama delgada. Empezó a retroceder lentamente mientras apuntaba al extraño con ella.

— Será mejor que te detengas y sueltes eso…

—No me digas que hacer—mascullo. —Te lo advierto, tango una rama…y se cómo usarla.

_Maldita sea. ¿No hace caso a nadie, o sólo le pasa conmigo?_

—No me estas entendiendo… detrás de ti hay hiedra venenosa y lo que sostienes no es una rama sino una serpiente… y también es venenosa.

Marie soltó un pequeño grito mientras lanzaba la serpiente lejos y corría automáticamente a esconderse detrás de él.

— ¿Porque no me habías dicho antes? ¡Pudo haberme mordido! —le acuso.

— De habértelo dicho desde un principio no me hubieses creído. Deberías aprender a acatar una orden.

— Si dejaras de comportarte como un tiránico mandón tal vez te hubiera obedecido.

— Hay una vasta diferencia entre ser mandón y estar al mando.

Marie se quedo en silencio durante cinco segundos observándolo nuevamente de frente.

— No deberías decir eso. —hablo finalmente totalmente seria, sin más rodeos ni juegos de su parte. — Personalmente Gaara…—Continuo, utilizando por primera vez su nombre. — Estoy en ese punto en el que podría en cualquier momento huir gritando por el bosque, o dudar de mi propia cordura y mi confianza en mí misma. Te agradecería que no me empujes a ninguna de esas opciones.

Marie empezó a acercarse al rio, estudiándolo un momento. ¿Tenía que ir en dirección o en contra de la corriente del rio, para llegar hasta la civilización? ¿O era que tenía que fijarse en la posición del sol?, suspiro pesadamente después de pensar en ello. _¿Por qué nunca escuche a José sobre aprender a ubicarme?_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — la interrogo intrigado Gaara, mientras volvía a parar en frente de ella. Llevaba un minuto entero sin decir una sola palabra, algo que en ella le pareció raro.

Marie puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación. Ese hombre iba a volverla loca. Se alejo de él, unos pasos antes de tratar de pasar de largo a su lado. Había decidido seguir la corriente.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Volvió a demandarle interponiéndose nuevamente en su camino.

— De vuelta a la cascada por donde caí. Tal vez en algún lugar cercano pueda encontrar un pueblo o algo así.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza.

— Creo que debería conseguirte una brújula.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo nuevamente en su inocente rostro.

— Lo cierto es que nunca me las arreglé para leer una. Es decir, sé que la agujita apunta al norte y todo eso, pero ¿eso de que me sirve?

Él se quedo completamente perplejo ante tales palabras.

— ¿Un mapa? — pregunto aun atónito, pero ella estaba ya sacudiendo la cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa que le paro abruptamente el corazón. — ¿No puedes leer un mapa? — Ella se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, iba a tratar de hablar de nuevo, de darle alguna respuesta fuera de lugar. — Por supuesto que no puedes leer un mapa. ¿En qué estaba pensando? — Se contesto a si mismo impidiéndole dar una respuesta. Su mano encontró el codo de ella. — Estás alejándote de la cascada…

— Pero estoy siguiendo la corriente del arroyo para llegar hasta ella.

— ¿A la cascada? —volvió a preguntar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Tiene que estar por aquí en alguna parte, ¿No?

Gaara volvió a sacudir la cabeza en desaprobación y Marie chasqueo molesta la lengua.

— Simplemente tenías que señalarlo, ¿verdad?

— Tienes problemas de autoridad — Comento en conclusión.

Ella inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos chispeando con malicia mientras oleadas de pelo oscuro se desparramaron alrededor de su cara y bajando por sus hombros.

— Puede ser, pero afortunadamente, no conozco a ninguna autoridad, así que de todas formas no importa.

— Nos salimos del tema…

— Sí, tienes razón, al parecer es un riesgo que se corre en cualquier conversación que se tiene contigo.

Gaara suspiro frustrado. ¿Ella en verdad le había dicho eso?

— ¿Conmigo? —le gruño sin contenerse.

— Escucha Gaara, ha sido agradable conversar contigo, pero como te he dicho antes necesito saber donde estoy y para eso tengo que llegar a la civilización más cercana.

— Estas en el bosque del viento, a un día de Suna.

— ¿Bosque del viento?, ¿Suna? —le pregunto perpleja — ¿En qué país estoy?

— En el país del viento.

— ¿Dónde queda este país?

— Al oeste del país del fuego, limitado por el norte con el país de la lluvia y en el este por el país del rio.

Marie volvió a mirarlo como si él le hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

Se presiono la mano sobre la cabeza. El punzante dolor que sentía en ella solo empeoraba cada vez más.

— ¿Tratas de decirme, que no estoy en ningún lugar de Latinoamérica? —pregunto asustada con un hilillo de voz.

Eso no podía ser posible. Entonces… ¿donde se encontraba? Nunca había oído de tales países en su vida.

— Tengo que salir de aquí— volvió a decir después de unos segundos de pánico.

Era demasiado inverosímil, demasiado aterrador para poder aceptarlo. Se aferraba a la idea de que todo fuese una pesadilla. De manera que salió disparada hacia delante. Tenía que encontrar una salida, pero él la sujetó por el brazo obligándola a detenerse.

— Creo que aun no has recobrado por completo tus sentidos, por lo que voy a ignorar lo que acabas de decir.

— ¡No trates de ser condescendiente conmigo! — le espeto

— Es evidente que has sufrido de algún accidente y te golpeaste la cabeza. Es lógico que con estos momentos te encuentres confundida y que tu lucidez quedase menos que… óptima.

La ira volvió a abrir paso a la rabia ciega dentro de Marie.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! — le ladro. — no te estoy preguntando o pidiendo permiso, te estoy diciendo que me voy. Punto.

Los ojos de Gaara brillaron peligrosamente.

— Inténtalo. Veamos que tan lejos llegas.

Ella apretó los puños, sintiendo dolor en sus hinchadas palmas.

— Y yo podría lastimarte de una manera permanente. — Su mirada fija recayó en su ingle. — Ahora apártate o atente a las consecuencias.

¡Crraacc!

Ambos guardaron silencio al oír un crujido provocado por unas ramas y hojas secas siendo pisadas, seguido por los pasos de alguien que estaba atravesando por el bosque para llegar a ellos. De entre los arboles salió una joven de mediana estatura. Tenía el cabello de un color rubio dorado y lo llevaba recogido en cuatro coletas.

Sus oscuros ojos verdes se posaron lentamente de Marie a Gaara y viceversa.

— Veo que ya despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien? — Pregunto amablemente acercándose hasta ellos.

— Si, gracias no es nada. — Contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Marie volvió a gemir por el dolor, esta vez al tocarse la parte trasera de la cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta de que su cabello no solo estaba húmedo a causa del agua. Por lo menos, ahora tenía más sentido aquel palpitante estremecimiento que había tenido desde que despertó.

Examino como su sangre se deslizaba por sus dedos, al parecer no se trataba de una pequeña herida.

Sintió como el resto de la sangre de su cuerpo se convirtió en hielo mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par y su piel se volvía más pálida. Por alguna razón recordó la pesadilla que había tenido, la sangre… ella estaba llena de sangre…

Temari la observo preocupada por la reacción, actuaba como si nunca hubiese visto sangre antes.

Parecía atormentada y al límite de sus fuerzas. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Su mirada se volvió a posar en su hermano. El simplemente le sacudió la cabeza, dándole a entender que no había logrado sacarle nada de información.

Poso una mano sombre el tembloroso hombro de la niña.

La pequeña se había limitado solo levantar el rostro hacia ella.

Las lágrimas humedecían ya sus largas pestañas.

— Tranquila, te ayudare. — le dijo suavemente para apaciguarla, atrayéndola más cerca para desinfectar la herida.

Ella no le contesto, simplemente se dejo guiar.

— Mi nombre es Temari… —Se presento, mientras colocaba medicina sobre el corte. — No pareces de por aquí, ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?

— Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en mi casa y luego desperté en este tétrico bosque. Luego…

— ¿Luego qué? —la incito a proseguir.

— Recuerdo haber caído por la cascada… pero no recuerdo haber salido del agua.

— Antes me preguntaste sobre si te encontrabas en algo llamado América. — Demando Gaara uniéndose a ellas.

— No tergiverses mis palabras. Te había preguntado si me encontraba en algún lugar de Latinoamérica, además si en verdad quieres ayudar, podrías comenzar dejando de girar a mí alrededor. Es muy molesto. — le espeto.

— ¿Qué? — exclamo irritado.

— La expresión correcta es "Perdón, ¿puedes repetirlo?" — le regaño.

Gaara le gruño sin poder contenerse.

— Sabes, Gaara, podrías tomar algunas lecciones de modales.

— Probablemente tienes razón. — Estuvo de acuerdo él, volviendo en sí. — pero entonces, tú podrías tomar algunas lecciones de obediencia.

Temari pudo sentir los suaves espasmos de ella reprimiendo su risa, mientras terminaba de vendarle la herida.

— Tienes una deplorable tendencia a utilizar formulas descorteses.

— Al parecer no soy el único. — le espeto.

Temari le arqueo una ceja a la pequeña. Nadie se había atrevido nunca a hablarle así a su hermano, pero lo que la dejo más perpleja fue la reacción de Gaara. Era la primera vez que lo veía perder tan rápido la su tan acostumbrada calma…

— ¿Me he perdido de algo? — les pregunto a ambos desconcertada.

— De nada importante señorita. Pero si es mucha molestia de su parte podría llevarme con alguna autoridad. Quizá podrían ayudarme…

— Ese soy yo— le contesto Gaara.

— ¿voj? —soltó antes de contener. — Perdona. —Repuso arqueando una ceja — ¿Usted?

El se limito a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Pero… ¡eres un niño! —le acuso.

— Soy el kazekage de la arena

— ¿Kaze…kage?

La perplejidad en su rostro casi le pareció cómica, de no ser por la seriedad de la situación.

— Significa que soy el jefe de la aldea de la arena y el shinobi más fuerte.

Marie silbo por lo bajo y enarcando ambas cejas.

— No me lo tomes a mal, pero no lo pareces; además no eres muy joven como para ser líder de una… ¿aldea?…a todo esto ¿qué es shinobi?

De nuevo advirtió perplejidad en el semblante de Gaara, como si acabara de preguntarle qué era aquella esfera dorada y brillante del cielo.

— Será mejor que me respondas de una vez por todas. ¿De dónde vienes?

Soltando un fuerte resoplido Marie se sentó sobre el escaso césped apoyado su espalda en el grueso tronco de un árbol.

— El país donde me encontraba era Bolivia, para ser más específicos me encontraba en la ciudad de Santa Cruz de la Sierra. Estaba en mi casa… durmiendo… en mi laboratorio o como yo lo llamo, mi salón de juegos privado…

Marie abrió los ojos de par en par antes de volverlos a cerrar de golpe y empezó a maldecir en la lengua ancestral que su padre le había enseñado desde que tenía memoria.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Si lo que Gaara le había dicho minutos atrás era cierto, entonces lo que había presenciado el y sus compañeros, no era simplemente un abrupto cambio climatológico, sino un vórtice interdimensional.

Sacudió la cabeza ante la idea.

_Con esa logia, ¿debería esperar que Santa Claus baje por mi chimenea esta navidad? _Pensó sarcásticamente.

Pero, ¿Qué otra explicación abría?

Solo había dos posibilidades de su estancia en tan extraño lugar… bueno en realidad cuatro y no sabía si sentirse feliz o malditamente enfadada por eso.

La primera teoría seria haber logrado su cometido, de por fin demostrar con pruebas concretas, de la existencia de más de un solo universo. Si era cierto, su portal era todo un éxito.

Marie suspiro ilusionada por ello.

Fama y admiración. Entrevistas, reportajes, presentaciones…

¿Qué utilizaría para el premio nobel? ¿El vestido azul eléctrico de encaje con sus zapatillas plateadas o su vestido el vestido de satén rosa pastel con el lazo que cae como cascada con unos tacones de aguja?...

Los aguijonazos de su conciencia volvían a molestarla nuevamente para que se concentrara en los hechos. Eso o el golpe que había sufrido, era más serio de lo que creía.

La segunda hipótesis seria que el ritual que realizo la metiera en esto…

Gimió involuntariamente por eso, si era cierto tenía que ir despidiéndose de las entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas.

La tercera probabilidad, seria que se encontraba en una institución mental y estaba sufriendo alucinaciones por las drogas de los medicamentos.

La ultima era quizás la más probable. Haber caído de las escaleras y aterrizando con su cabeza en algún lugar de la baranda y este ahora en un hospital.

Se estremeció involuntariamente ante la sola idea de estar dentro de un hospital. Llena de pseudocientíficos y doctores locos con batas blancas obsesionados con la salud y siendo fanáticos manipuladores de enfermedades…

— ¿Estás bien? — Escucho la voz de Temari mientras la sacudía ligeramente sacándola de su ensimismo y abriendo finalmente los ojos decidió apostar por las dos primeras posibilidades.

— Pensé que te habías desmayado. — Continúo hablándole la joven.

— Lo siento. — le susurro avergonzada. — Escuchen, se que lo que les voy a decir sonara absurdo e ilógico, pero por increíble que parezca es verdad… sucede que la teoría del Dr. Hugh Everett sobre el desarrollo de física cuántica y la teoría de cuerdas, vislumbra la posibilidad de la existencia de múltiples dimensiones y universos paralelos conformando un multiverso. La propuesta de Everett es que tal vez existían universos paralelos mutuamente inobservables. En mi opinión, la idea y el formalismo de Everett es perfectamente lógico y coherente. En conclusión el principio de simultaneidad dimensional, establece que dos o más objetos físicos, realidades, percepciones y objetos no-físicos, pueden coexistir en el mismo espacio-tiempo y…

Temari levanto una ceja y le sonrió.

— Oye, supongamos que no tenemos ni idea de lo que estás hablando. — La interrumpió. — Probemos de nuevo. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Marie se sonrojó ligeramente. José siempre le había advertido que no todo el mundo podía entenderla cuando comienza con sus introducciones técnicas.

—Lo siento. Básicamente, metí la pata. Cree un artefacto en base a lo que les comentaba y ahora estoy aquí. En otra dimensión… La otra opción sería que el hechizo que practique horas atrás tenga algo que ver con esto también.

— Tienes razón, suena poco creíble…—le contesto en voz Gaara.

Marie sonrió sin alegría. Ella también seria escéptica si escuchara tales disparates, pero desgraciadamente necesitaba convencerlos de alguna forma.

— Ya veo. Eres del tipo de personas que únicamente admite la realidad como una norma. ¿Verdad? — Se burlo por un momento, pero luego levantando la mirada hacia él. — Si quieres un consejo gratis, y sé que todos lo quieren. Déjame recomendarte, que como líder… No deberías someterte a un solo modo de pensar para llegar hasta la verdad.

Marie suspiro entrecortadamente. La cabeza le pesaba muchísimo. La dejó caer en el suelo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme en tu aldea? —susurro mientras la inconsciencia la envolvía nuevamente en la total oscuridad.

Temari se quedo observándola por un momento, tenía un extraño presentimiento con aquella niña.

— Deberíamos llevarla a Suna

— No creo que sea una buena idea. No sabemos todavía quien es.

— Está perdida y confundida. Si la dejamos sola podría pasarle algo malo.

— No es nuestro problema Temari…

— No creo que nos está mintiendo. Basta con mirarla para darse cuenta que no pertenece a este lugar.

— Bien, pero mantenla vigilada, puede ser que no sea lo que aparenta.

continuara...


	3. capitulo 3 ¡¿Aliada o espía!

Cap 3 ¡¿Aliada o espía?!

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Se pregunto Marie abriendo los ojos, temblaba un poco por el frío húmedo que invadía el pasillo mal iluminado.

_¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto!_

Se dijo a si misma fastidiada por esos sueños tan raros.

El extraño pasillo daba a dos direcciones. Derecha e izquierda; del lado derecho el final del camino se podía divisar unas grandes e imponentes puertas dobles de increíble diseño, aun a esa distancia podía reconocer el dragón tallado en una de ellas y el tigre en la otra.

Fijo su vista del lado izquierdo del camino. Nada. Solo las sombras se hacían presentes en aquel sitio.

¿Qué dirección debería tomar?

La última vez que había seguido la luz, el resultado había sido verdaderamente aterrador.

Marie se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia las penumbras de la estrecha habitación…freno súbitamente.

Algo no estaba bien. Su cuerpo se negaba a seguir avanzando hacia esa dirección… pero… ¿Por qué?

Un ruido. Un gemido se escucho delante de ella.

Marie trago audiblemente retrocediendo instintivamente un paso. No se atrevió a hablar en este caso.

Se oía como si alguien arrastrase un pesado cuerpo.

Dio otro paso atrás… sintió como sus garganta se le secaba y como sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

Un hombre encorvado que arrastraba los pies salió de la penumbra. Mostraba la piel grisácea y había perdido uno de los ojos, el hueco rojizo de carne al descubierto relucía bajo la tenue luz de la bombilla.

_¡Dios, inclusive le falta parte de la mandíbula! _

El individuo extendió sus gangrenosos brazos hacia ella mientras abría la boca para lanzar otro gemido. El intenso olor a putrefacción llego hasta ella.

_¡Corre! _

Marie no lo dudó un instante. Dio media vuelta en redondo y se echó a correr en dirección opuesta. Hacia las elaboradas y aparentemente resistentes puertas, rezando para que estuviesen abiertas.

Marie agarró el pomo, y lo bajó, pero la pesada puerta de madera no se movió un solo centímetro.

Retrocedió unos pasos y estampo su hombro derecho contra ella.

Nada. No cedió ante su embate.

Se lanzó de nuevo contra la puerta a la vez que el hedor de carne putrefacta la rodeaba por completo. La puerta siguió sin moverse.

— ¡Por favor! —grito desesperada sin darse cuenta.

CRAAAC.

La puerta se abrió de par en par. Marie no se detuvo a preguntar cómo diablos se había abierto, en lugar de eso pasó y siguió corriendo con el pulso a cien por hora.

Estaba en una gran habitación, la mitad de la cual estaba ocupada por una enorme mesa circular de mármol y sillas tapizadas en cuero, colocado sobre una alfombra con decoraciones orientales. No había ventanas, solo dos lámparas de cristal cortado colgaban del techo, enviando luces densas y potentes que iluminaban por completo el lugar. Del lado opuesto se encontraban cuatro hombres inmortalizados en estatuas. Algo en aquellas figuras la hacían sentir incomoda… pero que importaba la extraña decoración. Lo único que quería, era evitar que esa cosa que la atrapara.

Cada uno de los asientos estaban ocupados por distintas personas…

Personas que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, aun cuando se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

_¿Es que no se dan cuenta, que por poco derribo la maldita y mendiga puerta? ¿De qué hay una especie de zombie-monstruo-mutante-demonio detrás de mí?_

Marie se giro para ver a qué distancia se encontraba de aquella cosa.

Nada.

Detrás de ella no se encontraba ni siquiera la puerta doble por la que había ingresado.

— Bien, oficialmente he perdido la cabeza… ¡mierda!, José tenía razón tanto chocolate en verdad pudre el cerebro…

Poco a poco su voz se le fue apagando al reconocer al pelirrojo del otro extremo.

_Y yo que creí que nunca más iba a volver a ver al payasito de McDonald. _

— Lord kazekage, no creo que sea buena idea dejar que esa extrajera se quede en la villa, puede ser una espía. — hablo un anciano corpulento y bigotón, sacándola de su ensimismo. Marie lo fulmino con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevían a dudar así de ella?

El comentario de aquel hombre que prácticamente era un chiste con patas había logrado silenciar por completo a todos los presentes y en su porcino rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa enfermiza, por haber planteado tan absurda duda.

— Si su historia es verdadera, puede que le saquemos algo de utilidad. De lo contrario, si fuese una espía podremos sacarle información. — debatió un extraño sujeto al cual un turbante de tela le tapaba media cara, y en la otra mitad estaban pintadas dos gruesas líneas de color morado.

— Puede ser una amenaza. No estoy de acuerdo con que este aquí. — discutió una señora mayor desde el otro extremo.

Marie se sorprendió de que ella pudiera escuchar perfectamente la discusión con tan avanzada edad.

…_y así concluye mi teoría de que todas la ancianitas son dulces angelitos._

El estruendo de un golpe sobre la mesa atrajo de nuevo su atención ante el tema principal.

El hombre delgado y de mirada sombría con voz autoritaria se limito a solo dar un simple comentario.

— Por lo que nos cuenta el kazekage, no parece peligrosa, es mas puede que nos sea útil de una u otra forma. Todo depende de usted Gaara-sama.

— Se quedara. La mantendré vigilada.

— Si algo sucede toda la responsabilidad caerá en usted. ¿Está seguro de su decisión? — siseo el corpulento hombre que había escuchado en primer lugar.

— Si…

— Entonces, el Hada es bienvenida a esta aldea, pero deberá reunirse con nosotros dentro de un mes. — Dijo con un tono de voz tan falso como el de un mal político.

* * *

><p>Marie despertó enredada en un nudo de mantas. Se sentó lanzando a un lado las molestas mantas. Era un cuarto desconocido. Los muros tenían encalado blanco, y estaba descansando en una cama, aun usando el disfraz de la noche anterior.<p>

Del lado izquierdo de la habitación se encontraban una fila de tres pequeñas ventanas de forma circular, de las cuales provenía la iluminación de la cuarto.

_¿Ahora dónde estoy?_

Se pregunto mientras trataba de incorporarse, percatándose por primera vez del suero que estaba aun conectado a ella.

Marie se puso rígida y palideció inmediatamente.

_¡Estoy en un hospital! _

Se alarmo arrancándose rápidamente la intravenosa de su brazo.

_¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago en el infierno?_

Se dijo a si misma mientras saltaba y se dirigía directamente hacia la puerta, de ninguna manera se quedaría un solo segundo más dentro de un hospital.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un pasillo abierto, silencioso y bien iluminado. No lo dudo dos veces en volver a salir disparada hasta la salida más próxima, pero choco directo hacia un muro de carne viviente. Unos brazos la sostuvieron firmemente para evitar su caída.

— Deberías estar en cama ¿no lo crees?

— ¡Jesús! Temari, me asustaste. — le acuso.

— Lo siento. — le respondió divertida. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Marie se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba hacia los lados con nerviosismo.

— Me dieron de alta.

Temari arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Así?, porque mientras hablaba hace unos momentos con el doctor, me dijo que era recomendable que pasases la noche aquí.

Marie pudo sentir como se le caía la mandíbula ante el comentario. ¡Estaban locos si creían que ella se quedaría en un hospital por un minuto más, y mucho más si creían que pasaría toda una maldita noche en ese horrible lugar!

— ohm… en realidad estaba aburrida, ya sabes, estar encerrada no es precisamente lo mío. Te propongo algo, ¿Por qué no me llevas a algún parque? Me portare bien lo juro, pero por el amor de Dios, sácame de este lugar.

Temari la miro preocupada, ¿Por qué actuaba así?

— Bien, entonces te llevare a conocer la aldea.

— Eres un ángel Temari. Gracias.

* * *

><p>Marie nunca se había sentido tan observada antes, ni siquiera en su primer día de escuela. Nadie en ese sitio parece conocer el significado de la palabra discreción. No estaba segura de cómo tomar sus expresiones. Algunos parecían curiosos, otros simplemente la miraban fijamente y muchos tenían una expresión… ilegible. Marie se adelanto para mantener el ritmo de Temari.<p>

Decidió hacer caso omiso ante los demás habitantes para su propia salud mental y su mirada se perdió entre los distintos edificios de la aldea.

Tenía una arquitectura muy curiosa. No es que ella supiera mucho de ello, pero sencillamente nunca había visto casas o locales con esa curiosa forma esférica.

Pararon justo delante de un edificio gigantesco que parecía ser el más grande del lugar. O el más céntrico…

Marie nunca había sido buena con las direcciones. Para ser sinceros, ella aun confundía continuamente la derecha de la izquierda y dependía enteramente del GPS.

— Hemos llegado. — le hablo Temari, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

Marie miro confundida a lugar.

¿Cuando habían llegado a este lugar? ¿No estaban en medio de la calle hace unos pocos segundos?

Chasqueo la lengua irritada de su propia falta de atención a lo que la rodeaba.

Estaban dentro de una oficina. Era una habitación grande, cómodamente desordenada con muchos papeles. Había una ventana circular que daba hacia las amplias calles, en los cuales grupos de gente joven en su mayoría, estaban desplazándose de un lado al otro.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas por grandes y pesadas estanterías de caoba, repletas de libros sin ninguna clase titulo. Del otro extremo se encontraba una lámpara de pie junto a un aparentemente cómodo sofá de color negro y justo frete a ella se encontraba el pelirrojo de antes. Tenía la mirada perdida entre unos informes que sostenía en sus manos.

El breve vistazo al cerro de documentos que ocupaban la mayor parte de su escritorio la hizo sentir algo de pena por el pobre chico.

— ¿Porque me trajiste aquí? — le susurro a su guía.

— Gaara tiene que hablar contigo.

Marie lo miro directamente para que comenzara.

_Espero que lo anterior fuera solo un sueño. _

— Hemos aceptado ayudarla. — le dijo con la mirada aun perdida en los papeles que tenía en frente.

_Tengo que cerciorarme si fue un sueño o no. ¡Diablos, odio no poder diferenciar mis visiones de los sueños!_

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Adelante.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas con todo esto?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— No confías en mi historia pero aun así, me defendiste delante de aquellas personas, para que me quedase en este lugar. ¿O es que, solo quieres mantenerme bajo vigilancia mientras me estudias para ver si te puedo ser útil a ti o a ellos en algún futuro cercano? Porque ciertamente la mayoría, inclusive tu, piensan que soy una espía. Lo cual en mi opinión es absurdo. Soy tan discreta como un elefante morado bailando la macumba en plena vía pública…

Una imagen de un elefante morado invadió completamente sus pensamientos, tal vez no fuera tan descabellada esa idea…pero para ello necesitaría tener a la mano pintura y un ganso.

Gaara se aclaro la garganta fuertemente haciéndola recordar donde se encontraba.

— ¿De qué hablábamos?

Gaara dejo los papeles a un lado y la miro con impaciencia.

— Ehmm. Bueno, lo que en verdad pregunto es ¿Por qué me ayudas?

El dejo escapar un exasperado suspiro tratando de serenarse.

— Es demasiado preciso para ser solo una suposición. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces, si existen los elefante morados?

— No cambies de tema. —le gruño.

Marie puso los ojos en blanco antes de proseguir.

— ¿Tiene importancia?

— Habla de una vez— le ordeno.

— Escucha. Serás el líder de este lugar. ¡Pero a mí no me gobiernas!

— Mientras esté aquí. ¡Acatara mis órdenes!

— No tengo ningún problema en largarme de este infierno.

— No lo hará, se quedara en este sitio. Fin de la discusión. ¡Temari llévatela!

— ¡No puede obligarme!

— Disculpe, pero no está en condiciones de desafiarme. No me haga perder el tiempo, y no pierda el suyo. Limítese a aceptar lo que le ofrezco y dar gracias por ello.

Marie sonrió sin alegría.

— Esto es para llorar. — le contesto. — Supongo que piensas que estas siendo amable.

— Afuera solo encontraras la muerte.

La expresión de Marie se ensombreció ante el comentario del joven.

— Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte. —Susurro más para sí misma que para ellos.

— ¿ah, sí? —Gaara hizo una larga pausa y después dijo con escalofriante suavidad— ¿Cómo cuales?

Marie se dio media vuelta. No estaba dispuesta a seguir con la discusión. No importaba lo que él creyese, de ninguna forma se convertiría nuevamente en una prisionera.

Esto tenía que ser una de las tantas ironías de la vida. Hacia unas horas rogaba por estar lejos de casa y ser libre. Ahora está en una dimensión de distancia y seguía siendo una maldita prisionera.

Temari le bloqueo inmediatamente la única salida.

¿Porque todos se empeñaban en tratar de mantenerla cautiva?

— Tranquilízate, te quedaras en nuestra casa. — trato de apaciguarla.

— Corrección, me vigilaran las veinticuatro horas del día…

— Estas en un desierto, no podrás cruzarlo sola —le corto Temari. Su expresión se había vuelto dura.

— ¡No! ¿Enserio? ¿Bromeas? Y yo que pensaba que estábamos en el polo norte…

— Por su puesto. Eres libre de irte en cualquier momento. —admitió Gaara llamando de nuevo su atención. — ya que eres perfectamente capaz de atravesar completamente sola y sin ayuda el desierto que rodea toda esta aldea. ¿No es cierto, niña Hada?

Un brillo divertido ilumino los ojos de Marie al darse cuenta que Gaara había manipulado la situación. Apretó los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Oh, que traidor.

¿Acababa de sacar a flote su falta de orientación y supervivencia? Eso en verdad había sido grosero y excesivo. Si ella no fuese la víctima, le aplaudiría por pensar tan rápido.

_Ok, el ha ganado esta batalla con su comentario… pero, la guerra aun no ha acabado. Al parecer mi estadía en este lugar no será para nada aburrida, ya que he encontrado un nuevo juguete. _

Marie sonrió de lado.

— De acuerdo. Te obedeceré por ahora, criança só espero que não suba à cabeça.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eso es un hechizo?

Marie enarco una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—Es portugués, Gaara. Una lengua hablada en Brasil y derivado del latín. Dios, chico. Edúcate. Lee un libro. Te prometo que no es doloroso. O puede que quizás, sea el momento de sacar las Crayolas.

Gaara suspiró profundamente.

— Me está dando migraña.

— Tranquilo, mis padres también sufren mucho de eso.

— Puedo imaginarme, el porqué.

Toc-toc.

— Pasa. — responde Gaara volviendo a fijar su mirada en los documentos de su escritorio.

Un hombre alto ingreso a la habitación. Vestía enteramente de negro y llevaba su largo cabello del mismo color agarrado en una cola alta.

— Kaze… — empezó a hablar, pero su voz se apago cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Marie. Le dio una mirada evaluándola de pies a cabeza, que la hizo sentir como si hubiera perdido toda su ropa. Luego miro a Gaara, y palideció un poco ante cualquiera que haya sido su expresión. Se aclaro la garganta.

— Lamento la interrupción, Kazekage-Sama. He venido para traerle un mensaje de Baki. — habla por fin, entregándole un pergamino a Gaara.

Temari saco a Marie de la oficina indicándole silenciosamente que no se haga notar y una vez afuera, se dirigió al joven de negro.

— Tengo que hablar algo importante con el Kazekage, lleva a nuestra invitada hasta la salida y asegúrate de que me espere allí.

— Como ordene, Temari-San.

Los largos y anchos pasillos eran iluminados únicamente por pequeñas lámparas de pared. Cada uno de los intrincados corredores del lugar estaba entrelazados entre si de una manera contradictoria. O eso le parecía a Marie, mientras caminaba en dirección de su muy silencioso guía.

— Ohm… disculpe, señor. ¿Cuál es nombre?

— Soy Ken. — le responde sin voltear.

Marie sonrió emocionada y dio tres pequeños brinquitos llegando al frente de su nuevo guía.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —le dijo con mas excitación de la que pretendía y el dio un paso atrás consternado. — ¡Por fin, alguien con un nombre normal!

— Es el diminutivo de Kenshi Kudo.

Marie chasqueo la lengua.

— Bien, hiciste lo mejor que podías.

* * *

><p>El resto del trayecto a la salida había sido aun más aburrido de lo que creía. El intenso calor del ambiente la hacía desear desesperadamente un vaso de agua helada y una habitación con aire acondicionado. Tanto calor no podía ser bueno para su cabello.<p>

Al poner un pie fuera del edificio, fue golpeada aun más fuerte por la ola del calor del desierto.

¿Cómo podían las demás personas caminar libremente con tan infernal calor? Se pregunto consternada.

Los pequeños remolinos de arena hechos por el viento bailaban de un lado al otro distrayéndola antes de que notase a Temari llamándola para que le prestase atención.

— Disculpa la demora. Ahora te llevare a casa.

¿Demora? ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado viendo ese estúpido remolino de arena?

— No hay problema.

Esta vez Temari si la llevo por todo el lugar, mostrándole los distintos centros de entretenimiento y comercios. Aun absorta en sus pensamientos tardo varios instantes en advertir que Temari le había estado diciendo algo. Cuando la miro pestañando y vio como una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

— Disculpa. ¿Qué me decías?

— Te pregunte. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Gaara hace unos momentos?

— Niño, solo espero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

— Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien enfrentarse de esa manera a Gaara.

— Pude darme cuenta, que el señor sonrisas tiene un problema gruñoneria crónica, pero descuida, yo sé como curarlo.

— Lo imagino. Pero de todas formas. ¿Cómo te enteraste de la reunión y el debate que tuvieron el consejo y Gaara?

— ¿Estamos jugando a las veinte preguntas? Porque si es así, es mi turno… ¿hay una heladería en este lugar?

— Sí, pero estamos un poco lejos de ella. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— No, gracias. Era para ir en otra ocasión, tengo cierta adicción al helado de fresas mezclado con chispas de chocolate y jalea de chocolate, sobre un cono de chocolate puro.

Temari levanto una ceja divertida ante su comentario.

— El chocolate es importante, ¿eh?

— Vital, es la palabra correcta. Absolutamente Vital. —le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué clase de chocolate te gusta?

— Chocolate oscuro, por supuesto. ¿Es que hay de alguna otra clase?

— Mi turno. Responde ahora a mi anterior pregunta.

— ¿No pierdes el tiempo verdad? De acuerdo, tuve un sueño de lo que paso en esa audiencia. Además, si me lo preguntas, tampoco hay que ser un genio para llegar a esa conclusión. El único problema que tengo con él, es que no fue lo bastante honesto como para decírmelo de frente. ¿Qué es lo cree? ¿Qué me voy a romper por saber la verdad? El ocultar información de cualquier tipo equivaldría a ponerme en peligro por falta de conocimientos. Debió pensar de ese modo, en lugar de tratarme como si fuera una niña.

Temari examino detenidamente su lenguaje corporal buscando cualquier indicio de una mentira. Nada. Estaba siendo honesta en estos momentos.

— ¿En verdad eres un hada?

¿Acababa de oír un tono de ilusión en su voz?

— Si lo fuera seria vestiría mejor y seria amigable. —contesto Marie desbordando sarcasmo. — Lamento decepcionarte pero las hadas solo existen en los cuentos para niños. Por otro lado yo soy tan adorable como un osito cariñosito, pero en realidad la amabilidad y yo vamos por caminos muy distintos.

— Antes hablaste sobre magia…

— Si, pero la magia no es como todos creen, de hecho es mas como una ciencia o al menos desde mi punto de vista. Lo único que he logrado con ella es ser ilusionista, obtención de energía para mis bonitos juguetes que suelo hacer y una curiosa vista ante el futuro. Ya sabes un desarrollado sentido de percepción extrasensorial; que la mayoría de las personas no se molestan en explotar, siendo que todos lo poseen…

— ¿Estás diciendo que eres una especie de psíquica?

— En realidad, los psíquicos no existen son un fraude. Lo siento, no sabría como explicártelo con palabras sencillas el cómo y porque de mis teorías y conclusiones con el esoterismo.

— ¿Siempre tienes esa clase de sueños?

— No. No puedo controlarlo, simplemente viene cuando quiere. Aunque a veces la posición de la luna me ayuda a tener un mejor enfoque de cada uno. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Después de todo predecir el futuro es complicado, ya que es totalmente incierto. Por otra parte el pasado y presente, son mucho más fáciles de ver debido a su mayor precisión.

— ¿Por qué dices que el futuro es incierto?

— Nada está escrito en piedra, ver el futuro significa ver los posibles resultados de las acciones del presente, en síntesis. Es variable.

— Ya veo. ¿Sabes pelear?

— Es mi turno en realidad. Aunque sé que no debería preguntarlo. Sé que no debería, pero no puedo contenerme. ¿Qué es shinobi?

— Un shinobi es un ninja…

— Lo sabía. Sabía que no quería oír eso. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero los ninjas no eran un grupo militar de mercenarios entrenados especialmente en formas no ortodoxas de hacer la guerra, en las que se incluía el asesinato, espionaje y sabotaje, con el afán de desestabilizar al ejército enemigo, obtener información vital de la posición de sus tropas o lograr una ventaja importante que pudiera ser decisiva en el campo de batalla.

— Lo haces sonar como si fuese algo malo.

— No es que esté a favor o en contra del espionaje y el asesinato en masa. O del hecho de que sean entrenados como maquinas para matar desde niños. Es solo que creo que una gran charla hace también maravillas. Después de todo estoy a favor de la democracia.

— Bien, si es tan terrible para ti. ¿Por qué no me hablas de la utopía de dónde vienes?

— Yo no he dicho que viniese de una. De hecho, tiene una constante etapa de gran inestabilidad social y política, no solo de mi país, sino en todo el mundo. Los conflictos bélicos por la lucha de poder y territorio son cada vez más violentos. Sumemos a eso el calentamiento global y tenemos como resultado el inminente fin del mundo como conocemos.

— Al juzgar por tu respuesta debo de suponer que no te agrada la violencia de ningún tipo.

— Soy más una observadora que participe.

— Entonces, no sabes cómo defenderte ante un atacante.

— Se de defensa personal si es lo que preguntas. Después de todo, puedo sostener una dura y cruda batalla con un niño de tres años. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá, hasta podría ganarle.

— Lo supuse, pero dime. ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo arriesgado?

— ¡Claro, muchas veces! Pero con ayuda de José, mi guardaespaldas y niñero. El es un ex militar y un gran pirata informático. Me mantiene en forma, me enseña defensa personal y manejo de armas, suele decirme que con arduo trabajo y poniendo mucho de mi empeño hasta lo último de mi voluntad, puede que así y solo así cabe alguna posibilidad de venza a un niño de preescolar… ¡Que malo! ¿No crees?

— ¿Tu niñera es un ex militar? —pregunto perpleja.

— Mi padre es algo paranoico. —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero sabes, José dice de que mi don, es el arte de la distracción…

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Antes de venir a este lugar, nos infiltramos a unas ruinas custodiadas por nativos. El se adentro para fotografiar algunos de los escritos sagrados antiguos que guardaba el templo, para así investigar que tan real era esa mitología y rituales. Y yo me encargue de distraer a los guardias.

— ¿No es muy peligroso para alguien como tú? Sin ánimos de ofender pero apenas si te puedes mantener en pie y hemos caminado solo una hora.

— ¡No es que no tenga resistencia! — se defendió. — Pero, ¡diablos nunca he estado en un desierto! El sol y la arena me están matando. Y yo que me quejaba de que Santa Cruz era un arenal. Lo único que lograre sacar de esta infernal caminata son quemaduras de tercer grado. Pero si me llega a salir una sola peca, juro que le cortare el cabello con una sierra eléctrica a Gaara.

Temari dejo escapar una estruendosa carcajada.

— Lo mantendré al tanto. —alcanzo al decir después de un buen rato.

— Hemos llegado. —le aviso dirigiéndose a la entrada de una vivienda.

Una vez adentro Temari volteo a ver la expresión de su acompañante, pero esta seguía parada en la entrada, aun sin ingresar.

— ¿Qué esperas? Entra, te prometo que nada aquí va a morderte.

— ¿Me estas invitando a pasar?

— Por supuesto que sí. Eres nuestra invitada. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

Marie dio un paso al frente, entrando por fin a la casa. No pudo evitar sentirse rara. Era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de alguien. ¿Todos sentían como si una especie de fuerza invisible los empujara hacia afuera, a menos que los dueños no te invitasen a entrar? De hecho, ni ella misma sabía el porqué había preguntado eso. Si sabía perfectamente que era bienvenida en ese lugar.

La casa era enorme y la decoración era bastante moderna y elegante, a pesar de parecer todo lo contrario desde afuera. El primer piso tenía un amplio salón comedor con una cocina anexa, los muros blancos hacían resaltar mas la madera negra del juego de comedor. En el área oeste, se encontraban dos salas bellamente iluminadas por lámparas de techo hechas de vidrio negro. Las decoraciones de cada una de ellas se complementaban entre sí, aun cuando estaban separadas por un delgado muro de madera pulida. La luz que ingresaba por las pequeñas ventanas del otro extremo, iluminaban las esculturas de cristal creando una danza de colores. La biblioteca era más pequeña de lo que parecía, pero aun así tenía un agradable ambiente silencioso y una buena iluminación natural. El segundo piso, se encontraban tres habitaciones independientes. Un pequeño living y un cuarto de baño completo.

Después del pequeño tours Temari la llevo a una habitación grande con paredes pintadas de color perla. Dos camas. Un gran armario y un escritorio.

— Esta es mi habitación, te quedaras conmigo. —le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

— Disculpa que te pregunte esto. Pero. ¿Por qué eres tan amable con una desconocida? Tu hermano te ordeno vigilarme… no tratar de ser mi amiga.

— Necesitabas ayuda en ese momento, no podía simplemente dejarte ahí. No te ofendas pero no creo que puedas cuidarte sola por más de una hora y aunque Gaara me ordeno vigilarte, eres agradable y me divierte conversar contigo.

— No me ofende, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo es cierto. Gracias, solo espero no ser una molestia para ti.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? No creo que lo seas.

— Tu hermano está pensando, en hacerte mi niñera a tiempo completo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿También lo viste…? ¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermano?

— Nop. Lo estaba pensando. Además de que cree que manipulare a cualquier otro que me ponga como escolta. Es decir, confía en que no te dejes llevar por mis tretas. En cuanto a cómo se que es tu hermano.

Marie le indico que se inclinara para hablarle al oído, como si estuviera contándole un gran secreto.

— Tu hermano me lo dijo en el bosque. —susurró.

Temari sonrió tratando de reprimir una carcajada, por sus payasadas. Había algo en esa chica. Le agradaba más de lo que debería y aun tenía ese extraño presentimiento con ella. Como si fuera a pasar algo…

— De hecho, hablo de ti y de alguien más. —continuo hablando Marie, trayéndola de vuelta de su ensimismo.

— Ya veo. Somos tres en total. Soy la mayor, luego esta Kankuro, que no está en este momento ya que está en una misión así que lo conocerás luego. Por último está Gaara.

Marie se dejo caer en la cama del lado de la ventana.

— Te dejare aquí para que puedas darte un baño o dormir. Lo que prefieras… ¡Es cierto! Aun no me has dicho tu nombre…

— Lo siento. ¡Qué modales los míos! Mi nombre el Marie Elizabeth Claros Valentine.

— Suena impronunciable.

— Jajajaja algo. Puedes llamarme Marie o Eli, también Marieli. Como gustes.

— Me gusta Marie. Bien, te dejo voy a hacer la cena.

Marie vio como Temari bajaba por las escaleras antes de soltar un fuerte resoplido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? La idea de la ducha después de atravesar las calles llenas de arena era mucho más tentadora que la de arrojarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Su mirada cayó en la cama de junto. Esta era la primera vez que compartiría una habitación con alguien. No parecía una mala idea tampoco, de hecho siempre quiso asistir a una pijamada.

_También es una persona bastante amigable, aunque no lo aparente._

— Será mejor que vaya a tomar un baño. —se dijo a si mismo mientras se encaminaba en su dirección.

_Ahora que recuerdo. Esa niña… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con que me cuide del agua? ¿O solo me dijo que me cuidara y cuando me advirtió del agua era por lo de la cueva?... Que va, al diablo con eso, no creo que sea algo importante._

El cuarto de baño era bastante lujoso, pero simple a la vez. Consistía en baldosas blancas, paredes de color crema que combinaban muy bien con el juego de baño. El inodoro eran blanco con detalles de color arena al igual que el lava manos y a lado de este, se encontraban unos estantes de cristal, adornados con velas aromáticas. Arriba del lavamanos estaba un espejo circular. Por último, al fondo de la habitación, estaba situada una enorme bañera de color marfil.

— Bonita decoración. — se dijo a si misma agotada, metiéndose en la bañera.

Siempre le había encantado tomar duchas largas. En especial cuando tenia algún problema. El agua y las bajas temperaturas siempre la habían hecho sentir increíble, le despejaban la mente.

Marie no sabía ya cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Dentro de la refrescante, pero era un hecho de que estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para estar dormitando en ella. Trato de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido. El grifo frete a ella se abrió, llenando rápidamente la bañera. El agua empezaba a desbordarse de esta, y aun así Marie sentía como si su cuerpo pesase una tonelada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Las sombras volvieron a acosar su mente, llevándola de vuelta hasta las tinieblas. Ella no quería volver allí. Lucho con toda su fuerza de voluntad para volver a la realidad.

Despertó de lo que le pareció un terrible sueño. Uno de sus más grandes temores era no estar sola en la oscuridad. Sentirse atrapada. No poder defenderse.

Pestaño rápidamente y movió un poco la cabeza.

Esas no eran más que tonterías.

Su mirada cayó hacia abajo y pudo sentir como se le helaba la sangre y se le secaba la garganta nuevamente.

El agua había desaparecido, y la misma niña de antes estaba frente a ella.

_¡Por favor, díganme que esto es otro sueño! Si es así ¡por favor, que alguien me despierte! _

Sus brillantes lágrimas caían sin parar desde sus grandes ojos verdes. Cada una de ellas, resbalaba por sus sucias mejillas y luego flotaban hacia arriba. Al techo.

Marie se extraño, pero no se animaba a ver que había arriba de ella.

_¿Por qué se parece a mí? ¿Por qué llora? _

Sentía escalofríos el verla de ese modo. El estado de la pequeña la alarmaba aun más. Vestía prácticamente harapos manchados más de sangre que de otras cosas, al igual que cada parte de ella.

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunto en susurro con la voz entrecortada. Vio como levantaba lentamente la cabeza. En sus hermosos ojos no se encontraban nada. Estaban enteramente negros, parecían como si el abismo mismo estará dentro de ellos. El dolor reflejado en aquella criatura era agobiante.

Marie desvió la mirada.

No quería sentir lástima por ella.

No quería sentir lástima de sí misma.

Ya lo sabía. Sabía que esa niña era ella, aunque aun se negaba a creerlo.

¿Cómo podía ser posible?

— ¿Por qué, qué?—le espeto.

Si esto era un sueño o una ilusión, se negaba a demostrar miedo. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

— ¡¿Porque me has hecho esto a mi?! —le acuso la niña. — ¿Qué he hecho? Dime ¿Qué hecho para merecer esto?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto consternada.

— Todos ustedes morirán aquí dentro…—hablo de nuevo con espeluznante suavidad. — De la misma forma que nosotros…

— ¿Nosotros?

— ¿Lo prometes, humano?

— ¿Disculpa?

Una lenta y sádica sonrisa se dibujo por el rostro de la chiquilla. Nunca pensó que verla sonreír seria aun más escalofriante que escucharla hablar.

Ella se llevo un dedo hacia los labios indicándole que guardase silencio.

—No te acerques al agua. —le susurro. — Cuando se oculte el sol, al tercer día. Tendrás que haber abandonado la isla. De lo contrario, correrás con el mismo destino de ellos.

La niña se había puesto en pie y avanzaba lentamente hacia ella. Era verdaderamente diminuta y a pesar de su estado era hermosa. Como una muñeca de porcelana. Una muñeca rota.

Sus cortos bracitos la rodearon en un inquebrantable abrazo. Sentía como si la niña quisiera fusionarse con ella mediante el abrazo. El tacto la quemaba, como si hielo estuviese en contacto con ella.

El dolor la obligo a cerrar los ojos. Era insoportable.

…..

Temari destapo el frasco de aceite y lo vertió sobre la sartén. No faltaba mucho para que llegase su hermano. Mientras esperaba que calentase el aceite, se dirigió hasta la heladera para sacar el Gizzard.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto Gaara ingresando a la cocina.

Parecía algo cansado, debió de tener otra reunión con el consejo. Últimamente esas juntas estaban siendo más frecuentes. Sabía que estaba agotado, pero también sabía que el interés que sentía por aquella muchacha lo estaba haciendo cometer muchos errores.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que la encontraron en medio del bosque y traído hasta la aldea. Desde entonces él había estado actuando un poco distinto, con todo lo que refería a ella.

— ¿Te refieres al Hada? —contesto inocentemente, ignorando el gruñido en respuesta por su atrevimiento.

Temari sonrió. Esa chica en verdad debía tener talento en sacar de quicio a las personas. Lo suficiente como para que con solo referirse a ella se exasperase, pero eso no la engañaba. Podría reconocer esos síntomas en cualquier persona.

Su pequeño hermano estaba madurando, aunque él no se diese cuenta de ello todavía. Era evidente que se sentía atraído por la pequeña muchacha.

Había confirmado sus sospechas esa misma tarde. Cuando la hambrienta mirada de Ken examino al hada, ella había tenido que sacar rápidamente a ambos de su oficina.

Una vez a solas le había ordenado que evitase que cualquiera se acercase mucho a ella. Que cualquiera podría tratar de dañarla por el simple hecho de parecer tan frágil.

— ¿A quién más sino?

— No ha bajado desde hace una hora. Supongo que debe estar dormida.

— ¿Qué averiguaste?

— No es peligrosa. Puedes estar tranquilo. En cuanto a sus habilidades, dijo que es vidente, también puede leer la mente. Al parecer, no es algo que pueda controlar a voluntad. Es lista, pero sentido común, deja mucho que desear. E hizo notar que está en contra de la violencia… también que es adicta al chocolate.

— ¿Te dijo algo más? ¿Su nombre?

— Su nombre es algo difícil de pronunciar, pero dijo que podíamos llamarla Marie.

— Necesitamos más información sobre ella. Continuare interrogándola.

— Deja que descanse un poco, Gaara. Estuvo tres días inconsciente en el hospital, además está asustada. Cuando fui a verla hoy en el, tuve el presentimiento que saltaría por la ventana con tal de salir más rápido de allí.

— ¿Qué te dijo el médico sobre ella?

— Tomaron algunas muestras de sangre para examinarla. Tendrán el resultado en una semana.

— ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

— Están esperando la llegada de nuevo material.

— ¿Algo más?

— Su temperatura corporal estaba por debajo de los niveles normales y aun así no presentaba los síntomas que con el conllevan. Es decir, su baja temperatura no afectaba en nada al resto de su organismo.

— Ya veo. Por cierto, te encargaras de ella.

_¿Quién lo diría? Marie había tenido razón._

— Vaya, es buena…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Ella me había dicho, que habías decidido ponerme a mí a su cargo.

— Es gracias a ti que esta en este lugar.

— No hay problema. Su presencia promete traer algo de diversión entre nosotros. ¿No lo crees?

Gaara suspiro.

Sabía que hablar con el hada lo sacaba rápidamente de quicio. Pero había algo simplemente infeccioso en esa niña hada. Lo obligaba a querer continuar estar con ella.

Le dio la espalda a Temari, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que es lo que estaba haciendo ese insensato ser.

— ¿A dónde vas? La cena esta casi lista.

— Veré que hace el hada. —respondió quedamente.

— Si esta despierta, dile que baje.

¡Aaaahh!

El fuerte grito proveniente de arriba los hizo poner a ambos en alerta.

Gaara y Temari fueron en busca de Marie, y se detuvieron abruptamente al llegar al pie de las escaleras.

Agua.

Una gran cantidad de agua se vertía como cascada desde la parte alta de las gradas.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De dónde provenía tanta agua?

En un par de segundos ya se encontraban en frente de la puerta de baño. El agua se filtraba rápidamente desde debajo de la puerta.

Temari bajo el pomo para ingresar, pero esta no se movió.

— Marie. Abre. Soy yo, Temari— le hablo apoyando su oído en la madera de la puerta para escuchar que pasaba del otro lado.

Nada.

Silencio.

Ni siquiera se escuchaba el correr del agua.

— Abre. ¿Qué está pasando ahí adentro? —ordeno Gaara, pero seguía sin respuesta.

Temari lo miro fijamente recibiendo un asentamiento con la cabeza de su parte, indicándole silenciosamente que derribase la puerta.

Temari retrocedió unos pasos antes de estampar su hombro derecho ante ella.

La puerta no se movió, aun después de otros tres intentos.

Gaara le indico que se apartase, mientras la arena envolvía cada parte de la puerta y la arrancaban bruscamente. Ambos se quedaron de pie, pasmados ante la escena.

Marie estaba hecha un ovillo dentro de la bañera. Con las rodillas bajo su barbilla y la boca contra ellas. Su largo cabello oscuro, se derramaba a su alrededor, escondiendo su expresión.

Se veía como una niñita perdida y desamparada, atormentada hasta llegar al límite de sus fuerzas.

Toda el agua estaba completamente esparcida sobre sus cabezas. El líquido que salía del grifo aun abierto, caía en dirección opuesta al suelo. Reuniéndose con toda el agua del techo y esta se dirigía hasta la puerta, donde caía finalmente al piso, fintándose por debajo de la puerta.

El primero en reaccionar fue Gaara. Avanzo cuidadosamente hasta Marie, pendiente de cualquier movimiento que realizase. La tomo ligeramente por los hombros sacudiéndola. Parecía como si se encontrase en una especie de trance.

— ¡Temari, no quedes ahí! ¡Ayúdame! —le hablo a su hermana, haciendo que reaccionara.

— Lo siento. —se disculpo.

— ¡Marie, despierta! —le grito sacudiéndola con más fuerza.

Marie finalmente pestaño y frunció el ceño, volviendo a la realidad.

La gruesa capa de agua flotante cayó bruscamente sobre ellos.

Marie aun parecía desconcertada. No había notado siquiera el caer del agua sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué paso? —logro articular mientras le castañeaban los dientes.

— Gritaste…y no reaccionabas. —le respondió Gaara, omitiendo lo sucedido con el agua.

— Debí quedarme dormida. —dijo confundida, levantando la vista hacia él.

Sus ojos le parecían más oscuros. La penetrante mirada del pelirrojo parecía estudiarla detalladamente. Como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma?

— ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo como un idiota? —le ladro tratando de incorporarse.

Recordando por fin que aun se encontraba desnuda y mojada dentro de una tina de baño.

Marie se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior mientras sentía como se enrojecía su rostro y el muy descarado, la seguía observando con una expresión ilegible en su semblante. Dejo escapar un pequeño grito de frustración mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus propias manos.

— ¿Por qué gritas ahora? —le pregunto desconcertado.

— ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Pervertido! ¡Depravado! ¡Degenerado! —bramo, lanzándole todo lo que encontró cerca.

Temari sonrió tratando de ocultar desesperadamente sus ganas de reír. Kankuro se fracturaría las costillas a carcajadas una vez le contase esto.

El ver la expresión de Gaara, al notar que lo habían atrapado comiéndose con la mirada al hada, no tenía precio y Marie aun seguía vociferando en contra de él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? — le pregunto Temari pasándole una toalla a Marie y haciendo que dejase de despotricar a su hermano.

Marie la miro durante cinco segundos. Debatiéndose si contarle o no su sueño. Tenía que hablar con alguien acerca de ellos, pero no estaba segura en confiar cien por ciento en ella. Pero si no hablaba con nadie terminaría enloqueciendo. Maldijo silenciosamente a José, por su egoísmo. ¿Por qué no estaba aquí él? Se suponía que debía estar las veinticuatro horas del día con ella.

Marie suspiro frustrada.

— Supongo que me quede dormida. —le respondió por fin. —En mi sueño una niña me hablaba de una manera extraña.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —le animo.

— Fue raro. Primero me acuso de que le había hecho algo, me pregunto que había hecho ella para merecer para merecerlo. Después afirmo que todos moriríamos de la misma forma que ellos.

— ¿Ellos?

— Eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué hablo en plural?

— Tal vez hay otros como ella.

— No lo creo…

— ¿Porque?

— Porque, esa niña soy yo.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

— Cuando ella me toco, pude sentirlo. Todo su dolor. El vacio en su alma y la desesperanza en su mirada. Su frio toque, dejo al descubierto la esencia de su alma. Ella era una parte de mí. Pero estaba muerta, Temari. Estaba muerta… ¿verdad que estaba muerta?

Marie levanto la vista y la miro con los ojos enturbiados por dolor y algo más. Confusión. Una confusión tan grande que Marie apenas podía enfocar la vista.

Dejo caer la toalla hasta sus pies y Temari pudo ver una especie de quemadura detrás de su hombro izquierdo. Parecía reciente. Eso no podía ser, ella misma la había revisado antes en el bosque en busca de heridas y no tenía nada. El doctor tampoco le había hablado acerca de alguna marca en ella.

La curiosa herida tomaba la forma de un trébol de cuatro hojas.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No. Digo, si. No lo sé... simplemente encuentro todo… abrumador. Yo… necesito tiempo. —su tensa voz estaba tan cerca del colapso que tuvo miedo que al volver a hablar estallaría en llanto.

— Te ayudaremos. Lo prometo.

Marie sonrió sin humor.

— Temari, no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

— Un ninja, jamás falta a su palabra.

Temari frunció el ceño y volvió a examinarla con la mirada. Ella, aun se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación completamente desnuda. Tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

— Te prestare algo de ropa. —le hablo por fin, levantando del suelo la toalla para cubrirla.

— No hace falta, yo traigo otra ropa. —contesto volviendo por completo a la realidad.

Levanto un poco el brazo y fijo su atención en la delgada pulsera de oro blanco que llevaba puesta en la muñeca izquierda. Pulso suavemente el botón que se encontraba a un lado de esta, y una pequeña luz se proyecto sobre ella, formando una especie de pantalla.

Temari miro impresionada el ingenioso aparato. Nunca había visto algo similar antes. Parecía como si estuviese tocando el aire atravesando la proyectada luz de su brazalete.

Un extraño sonido provino de él, después de unos segundos y vio, como la misma luz la envolvía. Una vez que esta se disipo vio como esta había dejado a su paso ropa sobre su cuerpo.

Marie estaba vestida con una blusa básica blanca, un short jean corto de tono beige y unas sandalias altas blancas que le hacían juego.

Al notar la perplejidad en el rostro de su acompañante, Marie busco darle una explicación mediante palabras sencilla.

— Esta pulsera. —comenzó. —Es un centro de almacenamiento, que utiliza nano tecnología para minimizar y maximizar el tamaño de los objetos que en él se guardan. Es uno de mis juguetes favoritos. Tarde bastante tiempo en lograr que funcionarse, ya que al principio solo lograba que incendiase mi ropa.

Temari enarco una ceja.

— Solo es ciencia.

— Comprendo. Bueno, se ha hecho un poco tarde. ¿Qué tal te parece, si vamos ya a cenar? Debes estar muerta de hambre.

— Famélica, en realidad.

* * *

><p>Un incomodo silencio invadía la cocina en esos momentos. La batalla entre miradas asesinas tenia entretenida a Marie tanto como a Gaara.<p>

— Gaara, deja de asesinarla con los ojos. Después de todo fuiste tú el que se le quedo viendo sin disimulo hace unos momentos. —le susurro lo bastante bajo como para que solo él, la oyese.

— Deja de decir incoherencias, Temari. —mascullo Gaara.

_De todas formas, no había mucho que apreciar._

Marie escucho alto y claro sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Ella había aumentado una talla en su brasier desde el año pasado, además solo tenía quince años, todavía le faltaba mucho por crecer.

— Puede que ahora no tenga tanto que apreciar. Después de todo, aun tengo la apariencia de una niña; pero solo a un verdadero pedófilo como usted, mi lord, le gustaría mi cuerpo tal y como esta. Eso muestra sin duda lo depravada que es su mente.

— No sé, de lo que hablas. —le contesto con descaro.

— Ambos sabemos de lo que hablo. O prefieres que repita tus morbosos pensamientos en voz alta.

— Hablas como si en verdad pudieses leer mi mente. — respondió de forma glacial. Recorriendo con la mirada cada una de sus expresiones.

— Después hablaremos de eso. —le interrumpió Temari desde el otro lado de la mesa. —Ha sido un día muy largo. —prosiguió terminando de colocar todo en su lugar. — Será mejor que cenemos de una vez.

— ¿Qué preparaste? —pregunto Marie.

— El favorito de Gaara, Gizzard

— ¿Gizzard?

— Si. Estómagos de pájaros, lombrices y otros animales.

Marie la miro horrorizada.

_¡Lo que me faltaba, odio las viseras!_

— Sabes. Yo soy… Ohm. ¡Vegetariana! Sip vegetariana.

— ¿Así?—le pregunto enarcando una ceja sin creerle la mentira.

Marie desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y oculto sus manos detrás antes de continuar.

— Si. Yo soy vegetariana, desde… Ohm, como… ¿tres años?

— Solo, come. — le ordeno Gaara.

_Al menos, aprende a mentir bien. _Pensó al tiempo que la obligaba a tomar asiento.

— Ahora no tengo mucha hambre. —le debatió tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

El gruñido de su estomago logro por fin mantenerla en silencio y hacer lo que el pelirrojo le pedía.

La divertida mirada de su captor hizo que Marie se concentrara mas en tomar asiento, cuando lo único que quería hacer era darse la vuelta, y arrojarse sobre él para darle una paliza en toda regla.

Gaara se situó junto a ella durante la cena, impidiéndole así, una futura huida.

Marie observaba atentamente el plato que tenia frente. Pequeñas tiras de carne con varias verduras esparcidas con él. Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha, encontrando por primera vez el par de palitos.

Un leve gemido escapo de sus labios antes de poder reprimirse. La única experiencia que tenia con palillos, había siso cuando probo sushi y los resultados fueron menos que satisfactorios. Una breve chisma de diversión cruzo por su rostro al recordar que todo había acabado en una guerra de comida.

— No creo que se vaya a mover, o quiera morderte. Así que cómela. —le hablo Gaara obligándola a regresar a la realidad.

Marie no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada prometiendo venganza por su comentario y tomo precipitadamente ambos palillos para comenzar a pelear con la comida. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos y un sinfín de maldiciones silenciosas, antes que ella lograse por fin sujetar firmemente un diminuto trozo de verdura.

Ciertamente no ayudaba en nada sentir la penetrante mirada de su compañero de lado, quien al parecer no conocía el significado de la palabra disimulo.

Una vez terminada la cena, Marie se ofreció a ayudarla con los platos, pero Temari se negaba rotundamente.

— Al menos déjame limpiar el desastre del agua. —le reprocho. No se sentía a gusto con tanta amabilidad de su parte. Odiaba que la tratasen como princesa, la gente en su mundo la solía tratar así siempre por sus padres.

— Si quiere hacerlo, que lo haga. — las interrumpió Gaara, arto de la discusión.

— Bien, entonces lo hare. — contesto alegremente al tiempo en que se dirigía a la sala.

— ¿Porque la dejas? Ella es una invitada y además, acaba de salir del hospital… Gaara, ¿me estas escuchando?... ¿A dónde vas?

Le pregunto ya que este había comenzado a dirigirse a la salida.

— La ayudare a limpiar un poco. Después de todo, salió hoy del hospital.

Fue su respuesta mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Temari dejo escapar una breve carcajada ante eso.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ambos sabían, que él nunca había limpiado algo en su vida.

* * *

><p>Marie se encontraba tumbada sobre su cama. Tenía la mirada perdida entre un montón de ropa que estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre un pequeño sillón a un lado la lámpara de pie, del lado izquierdo de la habitación.<p>

Tenía la mente hecha un lio después de lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos atrás. Para ella, era un enigma lo que había pasado.

Flash back

Marie estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo tratando de secar con un paño todo aquel desastre que había causado con el agua. Levanto la vista tratando de ubicar nuevamente donde había dejado por última vez el cubo donde exprimía el agua, pero todo lo que vio fue al joven de cabellos rojos parado junto a ella.

¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

Le miro con una expresión interrogante antes de por fin formular su pregunta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le cuestiono tratando de ponerse en pie, pero resbalando con el mismo trapo que tenia hacia unos segundos entre sus manos. Soltó un pequeño grito antes de caer a lado del cubo donde depositaba el agua.

Desgraciadamente, su acción había provocado que este se derramase su contenido. Un gran chorro cayó sobre ella, mandando al diablo todo su anterior esfuerzo.

— Parece como si necesitaras algo de ayuda. — le respondió mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a ponerla en pie, tratando de ignorar las gotas que se deslizaban sobre sus pechos y como se le ajustaba mas la ropa, marcando aun mas su figura.

— No te envanezcas, idiota. — Soltó ella, tomando su mano para poder levantarse.  
>Estrujo bruscamente su mojada blusa blanca que empezaba a resaltar el color beige de su brasier.<p>

Gaara no se perdió uno solo de sus movimientos mientras ella trataba de secarse un poco el agua que aun escurría de ella. Tuvo el súbito impulso de tumbarla sobre el suelo y…

— Soy perfectamente capaz de ocuparme de esto.

Gaara trago con fuerza, tratando de despejar su mente.

— Ummm, puedo verlo. —le contesto por fin dirigiéndose hasta el cubo y colocándolo de nuevo en pie. Acto seguido comenzó a exprimir el trapo con el que secaba el agua esparcida por todo el suelo.

— ¿Porque me ayudas? —susurro Marie desde atrás de él.

— Limítate, solo a aceptar mi ayuda.

— Como guste, lord Kazekage. —le siseo aunque por dentro se lo agradecía con toda el alma.

Una vez había visto todo aquel desastre antes de comenzar a limpiar, se reprendió a si misma por haber prometido hacerlo ella misma, ya que nunca antes había siquiera utilizado una simple escoba.

Había sido una suerte que se topara con los utensilios de limpieza sin necesidad de que preguntase su paradero, aunque tuvo que admitir que no tenía ni idea, de para que, servían varios de ellos.

Aun con la mente en otro sitio, continúo recogiendo agua del suelo. Marie levanto el balde para vaciarlo fuera, pero el resbaladizo piso, hizo que ella perdiese el equilibrio fácilmente. Derramando así el contenido del cubo sobre Gaara.

Fin de Flash back

Marie se sintió culpable, después de eso y otros dos accidentes similares, Gaara le había pedido que por favor lo dejase hacerlo solo.

Gracias a ella había terminado terriblemente empapado y con el doble que limpiar.

Temari después de haber visto su último momento de estupidez. Insistió firmemente en que fuera a cambiarse de ropa, es más, la había arrastrado hasta su habitación y puesto en sus manos un camisón corto de lunares morados.

¿Qué tan enojado estaría Gaara por lo sucedido?

Por alguna razón sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo que nunca antes había visto antes en nadie.

Marie resoplo, quitándose su húmeda camiseta. Tendría que tragarse su maldito orgullo y pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido. Continuo pensando mientras se quitaba el short y se ponía encima el camisón de color azul.

Tendría que hacer las paces con míster Sunshine mañana por la mañana, después de todo, estaba tratando de ayudarla.

Marie chasqueo la lengua ante lo último. Sabía perfectamente que él no la estaba tratando de ayudar a volver a casa, sino que quería ver si le podía ser útil. Pero sabia muy bien que necesitaba un aliado en ese lugar.

Volviendo a acostarse sobre la cama empezó a preguntarse por primera vez que estarían haciendo del otro lado sus familiares y amigos.

Julián su padre, estaría echando espuma por la boca cuando notase su ausencia. Una lenta y satisfecha sonrisa se formo ante la idea. Su madre por otra parte en estos momentos no recordaría su existencia. Odiaba tanto que su madre solo la buscase para lastimar a su padre. Era ella quien no dudaba en complacerla en cualquier cosa, siempre en cuando esta haya sido negada por Julián.

Marie sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en cualquiera de ellos.

José apareció inmediatamente en sus pensamientos. El si estaría preocupado, era capaza de incendiar todo el mundo, solo para buscarla a ella de entre las cenizas, y sus hermanos sin duda lo ayudarían.

Sus compañeros por otra parte deben estar lanzando toda clase de rumores por su desaparición repentina después de la fiesta de Mike, pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Solo Nicole, Mike, Andrés y Vanesa, estarían interrogando a José y a Julián.

Ellos serian capaz de escupirle en la cara el mismísimo Lucifer si lo tuvieran en frente. Dicho de otra forma, no le tenían miedo a nada, ni a nadie. Eran las únicas personas que conocía que podían ser leales a sus propios principios.

Las personas que había visto con su padre, profesaban paz e igualdad mientras, incitaban a los demás a la violencia, el clasismo y racismo.

Con esos pensamientos yendo de un lado a otro dentro de su mente, fue quedando dormida.

Temari sonrió desde la puerta.

Era la primera vez que veía a su pequeño hermano sentir interés por algo… o por alguien. Sabía perfectamente que tendría que ayudarlo bastante con el tema, y al parecer también tendría que ayudarla.

¿Quién diría que su hermano se sentiría atraído por alguien tan opuesto?

Temari sacudió la cabeza, ellos si tenían algo en común.

Ambos eran malditamente necios y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar el reto de ser Cupido.


	4. Capitulo 4 El tratado

Cap 4 El tratado

El la oscura y silenciosa noche, abandonando por unos instantes la realidad, en un lugar remoto que no se puede situar en el tiempo, se encontraba Marie apreciando la inmensa luna cuyo esplendor iluminaba el claro donde se hallaba, en frente de ella se contemplaba un pequeño lago, el cual empezó a brillar de forma extraña, llamando la atención de la joven y haciendo que se sumergiera para averiguar aquel fenómeno, pero la intensidad de la luz impido ver hacia donde se dirigía y al abrir nuevamente los ojos se encontraba en un lugar familiar.

Era un gran salón rectangular de baldosas color blanco al igual que las paredes, en el centro de la estancia se encontraban varias mesas repletas de instrumentos de laboratorio, tubos de ensayo, probetas, hornillos, recipientes con pócimas y con otras raras sustancias. En la esquina posterior de la habitación se podía observar una enorme estantería de caoba repleta de libros y cerca de allí un pequeño escritorio atestado de papeles. Lo más llamativo del lugar era un enorme artefacto en forma de espiral además de una extraña computadora y varios paneles.

— ¿Mi laboratorio?— exclamo confundida, pero el silencio fue roto por unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar.

Un hombre alto, caucásico ingreso en la habitación, llevaba una bata blanca pero por alguna extraña razón no se podía divisar su rostro.

Camino de largo directo hacia el portal sin notar la presencia de la pequeña y recogió del suelo una pequeña esfera cristalina de color azul.

Aquel enigmático sujeto comenzó a reír de una forma que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Marie se tensara repentinamente.

¿Quién era ese sujeto y que le era tan gracioso?

— ¡Por fin…!

— ¡Shikamaru!

Marie parpadeando con fuerza, se despertó del sueño dándose cuenta que la que había hablado era Temari. Miro interrogante a su compañera de cuarto, la cual seguía murmurando fuertemente algo que no podía comprender. Se liberó de las enredadas mantas, y rodó sobre su estómago, apoyándose sobre sus puños apretados. Mientras sus pulmones se movían en suaves y pausadas inhalaciones.

¿Es que no podía tener al menos un sueño normal? ¿Dónde habían quedado sus anteriores sueños de misterios? Donde era ella una detective que junto a su ayudante el coronel mostaza trataban de probar que una naranja gigante estaba tratando de controlar el mun...

Sus manos se cerraron rápidamente de las sabanas de la cama tratando de frenar su inminente caída, pero era demasiado tarde.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la frase, Marie cayó al vacío. Se golpeo ruidosamente contra el frio suelo, con fuerza. Rodo sobre si misma e inspiro suavemente. Empezaba a sentarse en el suelo antes que sobre ella cayesen los pesados libros de la mesa de noche.

— ¡auch! — se quejo fuertemente aun en el suelo.

¿A quién diablos se le ocurría poner libros a orillas de aquel lugar?

Miro con reproche hacia Temari. Seguía profundamente dormida, no parecía haber notado su caída.

Se levanto del suelo sacudiéndose un poco el polvo y coloco los libros de vuela donde estaban. Tras estar nuevamente entre las mantas de su cama, trato de conciliar una vez más el sueño.

—Shikamaru…—volvió a hablar Temari. —Idiota…

Marie exhalo fastidiada y salió en silencio de la habitación. No podría dormir de ese modo, además de que el porrazo la había despertado por completo.

— ¡Genial! Nunca en mi vida me he levantado temprano cuando debo, y ahora me despierto, por que Temari está hablando muy fuerte mientras duerme. Además, ¡esa caída en verdad me dolió!— refunfuño bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Me pregunto quién será ese tal Shikamaru?... — se pregunto curiosa, sentándose en el último escalón y fijo su mirada en la ventana más cercana, percatándose que aun faltaba bastante para el amanecer.

— Es demasiado temprano para hacer algo. ¡Ni siquiera ha salido el sol!

El gruñido de su estomago hizo que dejara de lado su molestia.

— Dios. ¡Me muero de hambre! —mascullo encaminarse hasta la cocina.

Se detuvo justo en frente de la despensa, estudiando con detenimiento es contenido de esta. Nada. No encontró ninguna clase de golosinas en el.

— ¿Por qué no hay galletas? —se pregunto consternada y dejo escapar un breve suspiro melodramático, su vista se fijo perezosamente de nuevo dentro de la alacena.

— ¿Y dónde está el chocolate? ¿Cómo se puedo vivir en estas condiciones? —murmuro mientras sacaba un paquete de harina y de dirigía hasta la heladera.

— Veamos. ¿Qué hay en este lugar? — se pregunto lanzando una mirada desconfiada hacia el interior del refrigerador. En él había un recipiente de algo que probablemente un día había sido salsa de tomate. Aunque también podría tratarse de gelatina mohosa que…

_¡Se está moviendo!_ Grito en sus pensamientos dejando caer inmediatamente el cubo sobre el suelo.

_¡Genial! Simplemente. ¡Genial! Ahora tendré que limpiar este desastre...después_. Se dijo a si misma volviendo nuevamente a rebuscar dentro del nevera y saco un zumo de limón que parecía más prometedor.

Marie miro incrédula el contenido del envase. ¿El jugo de limón se podía solidificar? De hecho parecía mezclada con una especie de… Se estremeció involuntariamente antes de devolverlo al interior del refrigerador.

Finalmente encontró chocolate, parecía que era una de las pocas cosas más recientes dentro de allí, eso y un envase sin abrir de leche.

Marie cerro suavemente el congelador tratando de pensar en que podía hacer con eso. José, sin duda prepararía algo comestible en menos de 10 minutos. El era siempre tan perfecto en todo lo que hacía…

Una punzada de dolor la golpeo al recordarlo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Dejo sobre la mesa algunos ingredientes más que encontró de paso y volvió su atención a su pulsera.

Accionando los botones ocultos tras sus adornos, recorrió la lista de sus pertenencias extrayendo de ellas su computadora portátil y un par de teléfonos celulares, ya que el breve recorrido por la casa le había hecho notar la ausencia de ellos.

Marie se desperezo sobre su asiento al terminar de examinar meticulosamente el estado de cada uno de los aparatos. No parecían tener alguna anormalidad en su funcionamiento. Los celulares no tenían ninguna falla, inclusive tenían señal. Eso le extraño de sobremanera, pero decidió pasarlo de largo. No era momento de preguntar el porqué, de algo que la beneficiara tanto. Sus dedos volaron velozmente sobre el teclado del mismo, marcando el primer número telefónico que se le vino a la mente. El de José. Nada. No hubo suerte. Había entrado la llamada, pero después de dos tonos de espera, una horrible estática interfería con la llamada cortándola por completo.

Suspiro suavemente y procuro probar suerte llamando al otro celular que tenia con ella.

La sintonía de «Flores amarillas de Floricienta» sonó desde el otro extremo de la mesa avisándole sobre la entrada de una llamada. Se sintió algo aliviada de que al menos tuviera cobertura entre ellos.

— La suerte nuevamente me deja de lado. —se dijo a si misma dejándose caer sobre la silla dramáticamente.

Se sentó firmemente recuperando el optimismo de manera inmediata y tomo la computadora entre sus manos. Comenzó a verificar la conexión entre ella y la central que tenía en casa, el estado de programación y el internet.

Nada fuera de lo normal, todo parecía estar en optimas condiciones. El chat no funcionaba.

_Me pregunto porque no me extraña_. Pensó frustrada.

— ¡Estoy malditamente incomunicada! ¿Dónde demonios esta Paul cuando se lo necesita? El muy rata, es capaz de llegar a contactar con china desde un jodido wokitokie de juguete. —refunfuño. — ¡Hermanos! Típico de ellos, los necesitas y están a una dimensión de distancia.

Hizo una breve pausa paseando de un lado al otro y contando sus pasos una y otra vez. Dios, ¡como deseaba golpear a alguien!

Marie chasqueo la lengua volviendo a tomar asiento frente a la maquina. Aun tenía una esperanza, ceberos. La computadora central, podría contactar con ella y a su vez, ella pondría al tanto a Julián y José…y luego…luego, estaría castigada de por vida.

Bastaron diez minutos antes de que su paciencia llegase finalmente a romperse por completo. Había pasado un sinfín de barreras y jaqueado códigos, para que al final cuando llagase hasta ceberos, el muy desconsiderado traste de hojalata y cables, se encontrase desconfigurando. Después de una serie de insultos, configuro un programa que arreglase el problema automáticamente. De ninguna forma se quedaría clavada a esa pantalla durante horas.

Con un largo suspiro exasperado se encamino hasta los ingredientes que había recolectado.

Chasqueo la lengua, volviendo hasta su laptop y busco velozmente una receta por la red, ya que su capacidad culinaria siempre dejaba mucho que desear.

— Vamos, tiene que haber algo sencillo de hacer con harina, leche, huevos y azúcar…

La imagen de un hot cakes bailo frente a la pantalla.

— Se ve fácil…

Su mirada vago perezosamente sobre los ingredientes. Tendría que buscar unas cuantas cosas más para prepararlo. No faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse a la habitación desde las ventanas.

Marie corrió hasta la entrada de la cocina y miro fijamente las escaleras durante varios segundos. Una sonrisa se extendió rápidamente por su rostro al notar tanta calma.

— Supongo, que como siguen dormidos, no les molestara que cante un poco mientras preparo esto.

A ella siempre le había encantado cantar, generalmente hacia un dúo con José…

_José _pensó con tristeza y recomponiéndose de inmediato, no ganaría siendo masoquista.

Mientras Marie vaciaba distraídamente los ingredientes dentro de un recipiente, busco rápidamente alguna canción sencilla.

El la estaba esperando, con una flor amarilla

Ella lo estaba soñando, con la luz en su pupila

y el amarillo del sol iluminaba la esquina

lo sentía tan cercano lo sentía desde niña…

— Cantas bien.

Marie dio un pequeño grito ahogado, cuando oyó la profunda voz de Gaara.

— No es nada cortes aparecer de la nada como un extraterrestre. —le contesto tranquilamente, tratando de refrenar un impulso de vaciarle el contenido del recipiente que había dejado caer sobre la cocina y el piso.

— Podrías causarle un paro cardiaco a alguien **niño** — prosiguió mientas evitaba que su mezcla siguiera cayendo, pero era inútil la mitad estaba esparcida sobre el suelo.

— No soy un niño, tenemos la misma edad. ¿No? —le respondió Gaara frunciendo el ceño y recorriéndola con la mirada tanto a ella como al caos de la cocina. — ¿Es una costumbre tuya, el dar los buenos días a alguien incendiando su casa?

— Sabes, comienzo a creer que esa cara ceñuda es tu semblante natural…—comento de manera distraída buscando el trabo que tenia hacia pocos segundos antes.

Gaara ignoro su comentario y deslizo sus dedos alrededor de su codo para colocarla frente al fuego. El paño se consumía rápidamente por las llamas de la cocina.

Marie se deshizo fácilmente de su agarre y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo. Gaara sintió su lucha entre el orgullo obstinado y el remordimiento, después de cinco eternos segundos, finalmente levanto su rostro hacia él. Se veía pálida y vulnerable. Como si pudiera romperse, con el simple hecho de que el viento soplara demasiado fuerte.

— Lo siento. —susurro.

Gaara se quedo perplejo ante su disculpa. ¿Había escuchado bien o se lo había imaginado?

Antes de que pudiese contestarle, Marie hablo precipitadamente.

— Quería decirte que siento mucho lo que hic…

— Lo hecho, hecho esta. —le interrumpió Gaara, incapaz de tolerar el tono sumiso de Marie. Permaneció de pie luchando para no perder su autocontrol. Quería quitarle la mancha de harina que tenia del lado derecho de su mejilla. Quería tocarla y saber si era tan suave como se veía. Gaara desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia un lado.

— Deberíamos apagar el fuego…—continuo.

— Lo sé, eres un idiota, pero debí disculparme antes. Después de todo, solo trataste de ayudarme ayer y por mi culpa terminaste limpiándolo todo solo… y el doble… y mojado… lo siento.

_Al menos lo reconoces. _Pensó al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al fregadero y mojaba otro paño. El aceite del sartén no hacía más que acrecentar las llamas.

— No hay problema. ¿Podrías apartarte? Si te quedas ahí, lo único que conseguirás es quemarte.

— ¿Quemarme?

Marie noto por primera vez la llamarada y se aparto de ella con un pequeño grito. Gaara aprovecho el momento para colocarse frente a la flama con el húmedo trapo extendido, colocándola rápidamente sobre las llamas y a lo largo del sartén. Extinguiendo finalmente el pequeño incendio.

— En mi defensa, todo estaba bien, hasta que te teletransportaste como todo un extraterrestre. —susurro Marie.

Gaara la fulmino con la mirada.

— Yo y mis famosas últimas palabras…

La mirada inquisitiva del pelirrojo la hizo retroceder involuntariamente.

— Pareciera más bien, que un huracán pasó por aquí. —le dijo mientras señalaba las manchas blancas de masa que estaban en el techo. — ¿Debería preguntar?

Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujo por su pequeño rostro de duendecillo al mismo tiempo en que movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, dándole una negativa.

— Cocinar es más difícil de lo que parece.

— Me extraña que alguien como usted, quisiese ensuciarse las manos.

— No me gusta ensuciarme, pero lo hago cuando es necesario… espera. ¿Qué quisiste decir con alguien como yo?

— Mimada, testadura, vanidosa, caprichosa… he dicho ya ¿vanidosa?

— Si, y podrías agregar, que soy una manipuladora descarada a mi larga lista de virtudes también. —le contrarresto.

_Eres verdaderamente la criatura mas desesperante que he tenido la desgracia de conocer._

— El sentimiento es mutuo…

— No puedes ir por ahí, leyendo la mente de la gente sin su permiso.

— Preséntame tu queja por escrito y con copia.

— Déjate de juegos, chica hada. ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?

— En primer lugar tengo nombre. El cual ya sabes gracias a tu hermana. En segundo lugar no te presentas así ante alguien…

— Así. ¿Cómo?

— Sin presentarte debidamente. Demostrando malos modales y sobre todo, sin ofrecer ningún tipo de pago a cambio. Todo tiene un precio. Si quiere obtener algo, debe primero ofrecer algo de igual valor o importancia. — le contesto de forma mordaz. — Así que… por favor, limítese a escuchar antes de formular una preguntar. ¿Me dejara continuar?

Gaara dejo escapar un breve gruñido antes de asentir con la cabeza.

— En tercer lugar debe de hacer las preguntas correctas y en cuarto lugar, si quiere evitar contratiempos se tiene que llegar a un acuerdo, tratado, contrato, como guste llamarlo, para dejar los términos claros. En pocas palabras, un pacto de beneficencia mutua, sin dejar de lado la diplomacia claro está. Es por eso, que se exige cierto tipo de protocolo.

— No creo que estés en posición de realizar un convenio conmigo. No tienes nada para ofrecerme.

— Puede que sí, puede que no. Dependerá de ti. ¿Quieres arriesgarte?

— Aceptare llegar a una alianza…si y solo si…

— ¿Si qué?

— Si respondes a unas cuantas preguntas.

— ¿Cuantas?

— Cinco…

— Dos…

— Tres…

— Hecho. Dispara.

— ¿Trabajas para alguien?

— La palabra trabajo nunca va en la misma oración que mi nombre.

— ¿Es mucho pedir que respondas directamente y sin rodeos?

— Si. Te queda una última pregunta. Te recomiendo que no la malgastes.

— No puedes contar eso como una pregunta. Fue solo un comentario.

— Un comentario que fue dicho a manera de consulta.

— ¿Nunca juegas limpio?

— Raras veces lo hago. Por lo general es más fácil hacer trampa. Es una lástima, se acabo el interrogatorio.

Gaara hizo una mueca tratando de curvar sus labios hacia arriba.

— ¿Se supone que eso es una sonrisa? Si lo es, créeme que te conveniente ensayarlo mas frente a un espejo.

Gaara recorrió una mirada fija sobre ella, sus ojos conteniendo el malvado destello de luz de un hombre que está acostumbrado a nunca llevar la contra.

— Usted, me debe una retribución, señorita hada. —le hablo suavemente avanzando hacia ella.

Marie no había notado que estaba retrocediendo hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared.

— Le advertí que fuera cuidadoso y escogiera con muy bien sus preguntas. —le recordó.

Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de ella con tal sigilo que quedó completamente atrapada. Antes de que ella comprendiese lo que ocurría, un poderoso brazo la había inmovilizado contra la pared. Con la otra mano, tomo su mentón para que lo mirase de frente.

— ¿Cuál es tu habilidad?

Marie trago saliva audiblemente.

— No cumples con la parte del trato.

— Si no me respondes, ¿cómo sabré si nuestro trato nos beneficia a ambos?

— De hecho, solo dejas en claro, que es imposible un acuerdo verbal entre nosotros.

— ¿Como lees la mente?

— Uso magia…—le contesto sin pensarlo cuando sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros.

Un brillo de satisfacción ilumino en sus ojos color turquesa.

— ¿Magia?

O si. Había metido la pata. Se había atado la soga al cuello ella misma. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar en alguna respuesta rápida.

_Finge demencia_. Se dijo a sí misma.

— No me prestes atención. Estoy hablando por… ohm… hambre. Si, ha-hambre. — le respondió nerviosa desviando la mirada y llevando las manos hacia su espalda.

— ¿Qué clase de magia?

— No tengo porque responderte a esa pregunta. —contesto altaneramente

— ¿Por qué?

Marie lo contemplo intensamente y vio un destello de risa en sus malvados ojos oscuros. Tomo aire antes de contestar.

— ¿Quién me asegura que ni tu o aquellos ancianos quieran aprovecharse de mí?— cuestiono mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— Te doy mi palabra que no dejare que nada malo te pase, pero para ello tienes que cooperar…

— Las palabras se las lleva el viento, y las promesas se rompen con la misma facilidad con las cual se las hace. —le corto.

— ¿No confías en mi?— le pregunto alejándose un poco.

— No es que desconfié de ti, ni nada de eso… No. Espera. ¡Si, es exactamente eso! — hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —Acabábamos de llegar a un acuerdo verbal, hace unos minutos. No lo respetaste ¿y me pides ahora que confié en ti? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mi? Digo. Después, de salvarte la vida y darte hospedaje…

— A otro perro con ese hueso. La que me ayudo fue tu hermana y ambos sabemos que solo me estas vigilando…— le corto.

Un brillo malicioso ilumino por completo el semblante de Marie.

Ella estaba planeando algo malo. El pequeño diablillo de metro y medio, pretendía volverlo a engañar.

Marie poso suavemente su mano sobre su pecho para tratar de apartarlo, esa simple acción basto, para que él se apartase rápidamente. Como si el contacto con su mano, le hubiese quemado. Parpadeo confundida. ¿Lo había ofendido?

Gaara fue consciente del curioso y cálido nudo que sentía, cada vez que estaba cerca de Marie. Ella parecía una adorable hada, parada allí frente a él, jugueteando con su cabello. El quiso jugar con ella, besarla, quitarle la cinta que ataba su brillante pelo y peinarla con sus dedos.

Era la mayor estupidez el sentirse tentado por ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella parecía una chica muy inocente, y habla como una inocente, pero la verdad era que ella, era su maldición.

— ¿Me ha crecido una segunda cabeza? —le hablo Marie, atrayendo su atención nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto confundido. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

Marie puso los ojos en blanco.

— Me observas como si así lo fuera.

— Lo siento, pero tienes una pinta horrible.

Marie pestañeó.

— Me parece un momento curioso para iniciar un concurso de insultos, pero si insiste. Usted mi lord, parece una especie de Ronald McDonald versión gótica.

— No, lo digo en serio. No tienes buen aspecto.

— Y esto me lo dice un tipo que viste como todo un roba niños. Mira soy consciente de que tal vez sientas celos porque a mí me va mejor el delineado de color negro, pero no es motivo para que…

— ¿Podrías ir al grano? ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme? —le corto.

— La paciencia es un virtud…—canturreo.

— No en mi caso…

— Está bien, quería proponerte un trato. Te diré lo que puedo hacer. Quien sabe hasta quizá te pueda ser útil en algo. Pero…

— Pero. ¿Qué? — la interrumpió Gaara de forma cortante.

— Como dije antes. Todo tiene un precio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le pregunto con sutil desafío.

— Un contrato de sangre.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué significa un contrato de sangre?

Marie suspiro con exasperación, como si la respuesta fuera bastante evidente como para dársela.

— ¿Tartamudeé?

— No.

— ¿Te parezco una enciclopedia?

Gaara frunció el ceño.

— No.

— Entonces, deberías entender lo que dije, ya que no hablo en clave. Lo que quiero es un contrato legal, valido e imposible de romper. Dicho en otras palabras, una vez realizado el acuerdo, ya no haya vuelta atrás. —suspiro. — En el contrato de sangre se empleara magia para sellar el acuerdo, para así poder respetar todas y cada una de sus clausulas.

Gaara se le quedo mirando con una expresión en blanco durante varios segundos.

— Si, tus intenciones son buenas, y no ocultas nada como dices. Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en aceptarlo. O me equivoco.

— Bien. —le contesto a regañadientes.

Marie se llevo las manos detrás de su cuello, para retirar la delgada cadena de plata que llevaba puesta. La pequeña esfera cristalina atraía hacia si los distintos colores de la habitación, poseía un resplandor cautivante.

¿Cómo no se había percatado de él antes?

La energía que se encerraba dentro del cristal era prácticamente palpable. Una ráfaga de viento helado recorrió por completo la habitación. Como si de pronto la temperatura hubiese descendido varios cientos de grados. Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse. No podía moverse.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Gaara con desconfianza. No podía concentrar su chacka. Había bajado la guardia, y estaba a punto de enfrentar las consecuencias. Sabía que no debía fijarse de esa niña con rostro malditamente angelical.

— Esta. —le respondió señalando la piedra. —Es la natura scissura. Traducido significa, la naturaleza de la lágrima.

El seguía observándola. Atento ante cualquier movimiento que ella realizase. Al parecer ella pareció tomar su silencio como un incentivo para que continuase explicando.

— Cuenta la leyenda. Que este, fue un regalo de los mágicos hacia la humanidad como un símbolo de paz. Siglos atrás los humanos vivían en armonía junto con varias criaturas, pero todo cambio cuando el hombre dio a conocer su ya tan conocida ambición…

Gaara parpadeo perplejo.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando ella? ¿No iba a atacarlo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le pregunto confundido.

— Gaara. ¿Qué es lo que la humanidad busca desde el principio de los tiempos? — Marie pareció dudar antes de agregar algo más a su propia pregunta. —Además, de un político honesto claro está.

Marie chasqueo la lengua ante su evidente sigilo y se contesto a sí misma.

— Inmortalidad. — hizo una pausa esperando a que el, intentase contradecirla o agregar algo más. Nada. El aun se mantenía en silencio. Así que prosiguió con su discurso.

— Poder. — continuo dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

— El hombre deseaba las habilidades de aquellos seres. Así que, declararon la guerra, creando muerte y destrucción a su paso. Mostrando así, el lado más oscuro de la humanidad. Cuentan las leyendas que los mágicos pese a ser de la pro del diablo, estos poseían una naturaleza pacifista. Por tanto, fue muy duro para ellos, el ver como masacraban a su gente, solo por una razón tan absurda. Fue entonces cuando tomaron la decisión de separarse definitivamente de los humanos. Y esperanzados de que algún día todo cambiase, y volviese a ser todo como antes. Dejaron un presente para el hombre. —dijo Marie señalando nuevamente hacia la perla resplandeciente.

— La natura scissura.

Gaara vio como los ojos de Marie se iluminaban, haciéndolos adquirir un brillo sobrenatural.

— Ellos confiaron en que algún día, pudiesen vivir nuevamente en paz.

— Interesante historia. Pero. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el pacto?

— ¡Que impaciente eres! Estoy yendo a eso, solo te contaba su historia. Mira. ¡Olvídalo! Solo escucha.

Marie extendió ambos brazos delante de ella dejando caer el cristal hacia el suelo, pero la gravedad pareció no importarle al extraño objeto resplandeciente.

Cierra los ojos. La escucho decir, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Ella se veía etérea y magnifica frente a él. Escucho atentamente las palabras que murmuraba. Jamás había escuchado ese idioma en el que hablaba. Soltaba con inquietante fluidez aquel cantico. Fueron únicamente las últimas frases que hablo, las únicas que logro comprender.

— Abyssum invoco. Natura scissura invoco. Antecessorum mea, invoco. El poder invoco. Grande antepasados yo los invoco. Mi esencia llama a despertar del letardo a los Vigilantes. Les hago jueces y verdugos ante mi nuevo pacto. El Kazekage jura ante ustedes. Los caídos, puros e impuros. Que me protegerá de cualquier adversidad de su mundo. A mí. Marie Elizabeth Claros Valentine. Tu actual portadora. Mi pago ante él, será la información.

Marie abrió lentamente los ojos. Estos estaban completamente oscuros. No alcanzaba a diferenciar el iris de ellos.

— Ahora…—dijo Marie antes de que su voz se apagase y abriese los ojos de par en par. — ¡No estás cerrando los ojos! — le acuso. — Dios. Eres incorregible. — continuo meneando la cabeza en desaprobación. — Por favor, repite después de mí.

El la miraba fijamente.

— Quia hoc est meum gratiis. sanguinem. sanguinem meum novum aliaza aeterna.

— Quia hoc est meum gratiis. sanguinem. sanguinem meum novum aliaza aeterna. —repitió Gaara de manera automática, pese a que nunca creyó poder pronunciar tales palabras por su complejidad. Escucho su propia voz en la distancia, suave, relajante. Desconoció su propia voz, mientras miraba fijamente hacia la esfera.

La luz se volvió más intensa al término de las palabras del conjuro. Aun, sin ser consciente de sus propios movimientos, extendió la mano derecha hacia adelante. Un rayo de luz fue directo hacia su mano y una gota de sangre se filtro dentro de ella. Llevándola de vuelta hasta la brillante joya. El resplandor que surgió de ella fue los suficientemente fuerte como para obligarlo a cerrar los ojos. Aun tenía control de su propio cuerpo. Sintió una pequeña quemazón dentro la palma de su mano y al examinarla cuidadosamente, esta fue adquiriendo el símbolo de una media luna. Con ella, comprendió finalmente lo que ella quería decir Marie con… inquebrantable. Podía sentir el pequeño vínculo con ella a través de la marca de su mano.

— Eso es todo. Pregunta lo que quieras ahora. —le hablo Marie, sacándolo de su ensimismo.

— ¿Qué pasara si incumplo el tratado?

— En tal caso, los caídos se ocuparan de ser jueces, jurados y verdugos.

— ¿Los caídos?

Marie lo miro perpleja.

— ¿No sabes nada acerca de ellos?

— ¿Debería?

— La caída de los ángeles… los hijos de la noche, los descendientes de la luna, los bastardos de Lilitn…

— ¿Estás hablando sobre el cristianismo?

— Independientemente de la religión o creencias populares, los hechos que tuvieron lugar en el pasado, no pueden cambiarse u olvidarse. Ese es uno de los motivos por el cual se obliga a cada nueva generación, conocer la historia y así poder evitar cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

— Bien. No importa, ahora comienza por hablarme sobre tus habilidades.

— En verdad que eres molesto. — le respondió con exasperación. — Bien. ¿Por dónde comienzo?

— Podrías empezar desde el princip…

— Dios, en verdad es molesto cuando te interrumpen. —cometo acercándose hasta la cocina. Aun tenía que cocinar los hot cakes.

— Cuando quieras.

— Está bien, aguafiestas. Resumiendo puedo emplear magia, la cual me permita crear todo tipo de ilusiones, mayormente. Además de facilitarme la clarividencia. Con la cual puedo percibir información de forma extrasensorial sobre un objeto, persona, situación o evento paranormal que ocurre en el momento o a futuro.

— También puedes leer la mente…

— Pareciese como si eso fuera lo que más te llama la atención de mí. Puedo usar magia, acabo de hacer un tratado de sangre, más resistente que cualquiera otro simple pacto. Soy una maestra de la ilusión y clarividente. Además de ser experta en ingeniería de sistemas y robótica. Y lo único que puedes decir. ¿Es eso?

—No me malinterpretes. Sí, estoy sorprendido de todas tus habilidades. Es solo que solo dos de ellas serian útiles.

— Seré adivina. Déjame ver, mi habilidad para de leer las mentes e interpretar augurios. ¿Verdad?

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada que quieras agregar?

Marie lo miro boquiabierta. ¿Enserio le había preguntado eso? ¿Qué más quería escuchar? ¿Qué era la mujer maravilla y vivía al servicio de la justicia con su compañero marsupial, el capitán mayonesa?

— Sí. De hecho, también da la casualidad que soy una asesina psicópata que le agrada matar animales pequeños y comer bebes en el desayuno. Cada vez que Julián sale de la ciudad, escondo los cadáveres de mis victimas en el sótano de mi casa, que da la casualidad que es mi laboratorio y salón de entretenimiento. Allí los desmiembro lentamente y profano sus cuerpos con toda clase de tabús. Pero, veámoslo del lado positivo. Al menos el Dr. Pereira, mi psiquiatra, piensa que estoy haciendo grandes avances. Sobre todo desde que todos los sábados bailo la macumba con los perezosos del zoológico. ¿Sabías que esas bestezuelas sanguinarias son capaces de comerse los unos a otros? Lo digo en serio. Nunca te fíes de los perros.

— Creí que hablabas de los perezosos.

— Ellos también bailan sobre hielo.

Gaara suspiro exasperado. Cada vez que se hacia una idea de la personalidad de ella, salía con alguna nueva tontería. Se acerco a ella y le arrebato la espátula de las manos. Esa mujer no tenía idea de cómo freír algo. Estaba haciendo un desastre.

— Ve a llamar a Temari, yo me encargare de esto.

— Ok. —le respondió despreocupadamente saliendo de la cocina.

Gaara miro con horror los panqueques ennegrecidos. Definitivamente, esa mujer no era digna de acercarse a una cocina.

— Esa chica… es muy interesante. —se dijo a si mismo recordando lo que había visto momentos atrás.

Flash back

En la serenidad de la noche se podía divisar una silueta en el tejado de un gran edificio. El sujeto se encontraba contemplando la inmensidad de la luna. Disfrutando de las suaves brisas nocturnas.

— Como siempre. Todo está muy tranquilo por las noches. — levanto su mirada hacia el horizonte. — No falta mucho para que amanezca.

_Me pregunto. ¿Cómo ayudare a esa chica? No sé, por dónde empezar, pero tiene que ser rápido, puesto que los exámenes chunin están próximos. Lo que significa que tendré que ir a konoha…_

Las luces de su residencia fueron encendidas haciéndolo salir de su ensimismo. A esa hora, nadie de allí se levantaba de la cama. ¿Pasaría algo malo como para que entrasen en actividad tan pronto?

Gaara se puso de pie, dirigiendo por completo su atención a la pequeña figura dentro de la cocina de su casa. Reconocería en cualquier parte esa silueta. Era ella. La chica hada. ¿Qué hacia despierta a esa hora?

No se dio cuenta que se acercaba cada vez más a ella, hasta que oyó una voz dulce, suave. Una voz agradable, encantadoramente femenina, perfecta para llevar a cualquiera a una aventura fantástica y al mismo tiempo ideal para arrullar. Una voz que uno podría escuchar para toda una vida sin cansarse.

El la estaba esperando, con una flor amarilla

Ella lo estaba soñando, con la luz en su pupila

y el amarillo del sol iluminaba la esquina

lo sentía tan cercano lo sentía desde niña…

Gaara la escuchó, apenas consciente de que estaba justo detrás de ella. Desde allí podía sentir su dulce perfume. El nunca hubiese pensado que las fresas le parecieran tan apetitosas, por lo general, el odiaba los dulces. Pero ella…

Freno en seco al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Ese tipo de acciones nunca fueron propias de él. Se sentía ridículamente idiota. Si ella, se le hiciera más adorable, inocente, o deliciosa, algo malo iba a pasar. Él mantuvo su cara tranquila y luchó con la verdad irreconciliable. Él no podía tenerla. Enfocó su respiración, colocando sus pensamientos en orden.

— Cantas bien.

Gaara pudo ver como Marie se puso rígida, se echó hacia un lado dejando escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

— No es nada cortes aparecer de la nada como un extraterrestre. —le contesto con fingida tranquilidad. Parecía más como si desease vaciarle el contenido del recipiente que había dejado caer sobre la cocina y el piso.

Fin del Flash back

_Debo alejarme de ella. _Pensó terminando de poner la mesa. Esa era la mejor opción para ambos. Si todo seguía así, el acabaría lastimándola y si lo hacía nunca se lo perdonaría.

— ¡Temari! —grito Marie desde el umbral de la habitación.

Temari no tardo en incorporarse rápidamente.

— Marie. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué gritas así? ¿Estás bien?

Una picara sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Marie por lograr tal reacción. _Vendetta _pensó con satisfacción.

— Wau. Tranquila, déjame responder primero. ¿De acuerdo? Bien, no ha pasado nada. Grito para despertarte, ya que tienes un sueño profundo y si, estoy bien. Venia más que todo a decirte que el desayuno está listo. —contesto atropelladamente jalándola de la cama y arrastrándola hacia la cocina.

— ¿Lo está? —pregunto claramente sorprendida.

— Si, yo prepare el desayuno. Mira. —le respondió mostrando el extraño alimento.

— Se ve…ohm sabroso—le dijo Temari con el mejor gesto que pudo.

—Bien. Comencemos.

Marie la miro fijamente esperando a que probase los hot cakes. Se llevo un pedazo de él, hacia la boca.

—Ummm. ¡Delicioso!— respondió esta vez con una verdadera sonrisa.

— ¿No va a probar mi veneno?— le pregunto Marie a Gaara. Mirándolo de reojo.

Gaara se lo quedó mirando con una expresión en blanco durante varios segundos.

— De hecho, ahora que mi presión arterial y mi paciencia han superado la barrera de seguridad, me voy a tomar un descanso y las dejare aquí a ambas, para limpiar el desastre que causaste. Una vez terminado de decirlo desapareció en un torbellino de arena.

Marie no oculto su sorpresa ante ello. ¡El Grinch había desaparecido en un condenado remolino de arena! Tal vez, si era un extraterrestre después de todo. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Temari antes de finalmente preguntar con ultraje.

— Claro, Freddy Krueger puede desaparecer si quiere como todo Houdini, pero la rara sigo siendo yo, por ser una persona completamente normal.

Temari arqueo una ceja ante ello.

— Bien, semi normal, pero de todas formas todo lo que puedo hacer, me costó un infierno lograrlo. Después de todo, la magia es peligrosa.

— ¿Lo es?

— El hecho de que la mayoría crea lo contrario, no significa que no lo sea.

—Con el tiempo descubrirás que ese tipo de acciones. —le dijo Temari refiriéndose a lo que acababa de ver hace unos momentos. — Son completamente normales, así que no te preocupes si vez algo que te resulte raro, después de todo no eres de este lugar.

Marie suspiro con cansancio. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Tal vez si estaba internada dentro de un hospital psiquiátrico después de todo. Comenzó a recoger uno a uno los platos para dirigirlos hacia el lavadero.

— ¿Qué haces? —le hablo Temari desde la mesa.

— Tengo que limpiar esto—le contesto señalando todo el desastre de la cocina.

— Te ves terrible. ¿No dormiste bien?

Marie le dedico una sardónica sonrisa.

— Digamos que la gravedad y yo no nos levamos muy bien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Me caí de la cama, después de eso no pude dormir mas.

— ¿Te lastimaste?

— No, afortunadamente mi cabeza freno la caída.

Temari ahogo una pequeña risa ante ello.

— Lo siento, no debería reírme.

— Adelante, no te culpo.

Temari se acerco hasta ella y le quito los platos de sus manos.

— No es necesario que hagas este tipo de cosas. Eres una invitada.

_Qué curioso, puesto que me siento más como un parasito. _Pensó Marie con un sabor amargo en la boca del estomago.

—No, está bien. Yo cause este caos, lo justo es que yo lo limpie.

Temari negó con la cabeza y le indico que tomara asiento mientras ella limpiaba las manchas de masa que habían esparcidas por el suelo y parte de la cocina.

— ¿Por qué no mejor no me cuentas porque Gaara estaba molesto? ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

— El me odia. —le dijo Marie.

A pesar de que su tono fue de pesar, Temari casi se rio, como solo un hermano podría. Puesto que se tomaba cierto deleite al observar a Gaara actuar de esa forma con Marie.

— Sólo lo pones nervioso. —le respondió Temari, reprimiendo una carcajada. —Ignora su cara ceñuda, es su semblante natural. Aunque parezca mentira, es mucho más agradable que su sonrisa. Esa realmente se ve espeluznante.

— No lo dudo, ni por un minuto.

Después de terminar finalmente de limpiar todo. Temari fijo su vista en el reloj de pared del lado izquierdo de la habitación. Había tardado más de lo que pesaba. Ya era tarde y tenía un compromiso previo. No habría tiempo de esperar a Marie para que la acompañase.

— Acabo de recordar que tengo algunos pendientes. — le dijo bajando las escaleras. Marie seguía dentro de la cocina jugando con su plato de hot cakes. — ¿Te molesta si te dejo sola por un momento? No creo que tarde tanto. Solo debo entregar un informe.

Marie levanto la vista hacia ella.

— No para nada, adelante.

— ¿Estarás bien sola?

— S…

— ¿No saldrás por esa puerta? Por ningún motivo. ¿De acuerdo? —le interrumpió Temari.

— Está bien yo…

— ¿no le abrirás a nadie?... —volvió a interrumpirle.

Marie frunció el ceño.

— Temari, no tengo cinco años. Puedo estar sola por un momento, además. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Temari entrecerró los ojos antes de finalmente asentir levemente con la cabeza.

— Promete que no saldrás por esa puerta— le dijo señalando la puerta principal de la casa.

Marie puso los ojos en blanco.

— Lo prometo. — mascullo.

¿Cómo podía hacerle tanto drama solo por dejarla sola unos minutos? Ella era perfectamente capaz de mantenerse quieta…por unos cuantos segundos. Después de todo, cuatro paredes no podían detenerla por siempre.

Marie levanto la vista para decirle a Temari que no se preocupara, pero al hacerlo ella ya había desaparecido.

Dios ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado divagando en sus pensamientos?

—No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a esto. —se dijo a si misma dirigiéndose hasta la ventana de la cocina. Trepo fácilmente hasta ella utilizando una silla para poder alcanzarla. Se deslizo hacia afuera sin ningún problema y se encamino hacia el espacio peatonal. No conocía el lugar. Por tanto, no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse. Soltó un breve suspiro.

_Deja vu. _Se dijo a si misma al recordar que se había sentido exactamente igual la primera vez que había salido de casa y recorrido las calles de Santa Cruz. En ese entonces no conocía el idioma, y le resulto difícil a alguien de su edad que entendiera perfectamente ingles. Habían pasado ya tres años desde entonces. En ese entonces había llegado hasta un pequeño parque y jugado sola hasta que se le acerco por primera vez Nicole y su hermano menor Fernando. Aunque ellos no entendieron una sola palabra de ella, eso no los detuvo, de que jugasen con ella durante horas.

Nicky y Nando eran hijos de madame Teffy. Una bruja autoproclamada que se ganaba la vida haciendo amarres de amor, leyendo el futuro en cartas de tarot y vendiendo amuletos para la buena fortuna. Increíblemente ella era bien cotizada entre los medios de comunicación. Inclusive ella, que no tenía contacto con el mundo exterior, había oído hablar de su nombre antes. Sus hermanos hablaban todo el tiempo de ella, decían que pese a ser una farsante, tenía sangre ancestral recorriendo entre sus venas. En ese entonces no entendió lo que significaba. Y hoy en día, después de todos sus conocimientos que había adquirido sobre el mundo paranormal, tampoco tenía idea de qué diablos significaba eso.

También le había sorprendido bastante lo fácil que las demás personas rompían un juramento. Ella y su familia, inclusive José, respetaban sus promesas. Como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Marie sonrió maliciosamente. Temari la quiso hacerla prometer no salir de la casa. Pero, lo que no se dio cuenta, fue que solo la había hecho prometer no salir de la casa por la puerta principal. Su padre siempre le recordaba que seguir las reglas era solo para los que poseían una imaginación en bancarrota. Que uno siempre debía que hallar el hueco contractual en todo…y así lo había hecho.

Levaba puesto un conjunto de una mini falda negra plisada con una blusa básica amarilla con detalles en color negro, que hacían juego con su falda. Pese al intenso calor, no se había resistido a ponerse las botas altas con plataforma que tenía guardada en su pulsera. Esas botas combinaban a la perfección con aquel conjunto.

_Al diablo con el calor. _Pensó, ninguna mujer podía darse el lujo de sentir comodidad era un pequeño precio a pagar con tal de verse tan bien en aquellos zapatos.

Su cabello suelto no parecía del todo contento con tanta arena y brisa caliente del ambiente, pero aun así daba la apariencia de ser perfecto, tal y como ella quería.

_Al parecer la nueva moda de este lugar es: Miren a esa extraña chica vestida con colores mucho más vivos que nosotros, y ¡Oh my God sus espectaculares botas son lo mejor que he visto en mi vida! _Pensó divertida.

Después de varios minutos caminando aun sin un rumbo fijo las miradas curiosas se detuvieron en gran porcentaje, eso o al menos habían aprendido a disimular. No tenía idea y tampoco le importaba. Se detuvo repentinamente, sin saber porque. Su mirada vago perezosamente por los alrededores, podía sentir como si algo la llamase.

Del lado derecho se encontraba un pequeño parque para niños. En él se encontraban un sin número de infantes corriendo de un lado al otro mientras gritaban de alegría.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios sin darse cuenta. Ella adoraba jugar con niños, pero no estaba segura de que ellos quisieran siquiera acercársele. Después de todo, los padres siempre advirtieran a los niños que nunca se acercasen a los extraños. Y ella, era una completa extraña en ese lugar. Lo más probable era que tratasen de evitarla por el momento.

Un suspiro de pesar escapo de ella, de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron cuando diviso que dentro del parque había varios columpios vacios.

Soltó un grito de felicidad antes de dirigirse corriendo hasta él y comenzar a balancearse de un lado al otro. Como si fuese aun una niña chiquita. Pero no le importaba lo que dijesen los demás, a ella le encantaban los columpios. Y que Dios se apiadara del alma del pobre desgraciado que le impidiera balancearse sobre uno.

— Disculpa… —le hablo una diminuta niña de cabellos rizados, sacándola de su mundo color rosa. La pequeña le regalo una sonrisa tímida antes de desviar la mirada hacia un lado.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte pequeña?— le pregunto suavemente Marie saliendo del columpio.

_¡Dios, se ve tan tierna! ¡Esta como para comérsela! Que alguien me pase la jalea de chocolate, por favor. _Pensó Marie, ella nunca podría resistirse ante un niño.

— Ohm… ¡Toma! —le dijo atropelladamente entregándole una pequeña flor amarilla en sus manos.

Marie la miro con ternura.

_Que adorable niñita._

— ¿Estás segura que quieres dármela? Porque se vería muy bien en ti.

— ¡no! — le respondió instantáneamente ruborizándose. — Es para usted. — prosiguió mirándola por primera vez a los ojos. — A mi no quedaría tan bien como a usted señorita hada.

Marie levanto una ceja.

¿Acababa de llamarla hada? Tenía más pinta de roba chicos, que de un ser etéreo en esos momentos.

— Pero, a las princesas le va mucho mejor las flores. Déjame ayudarte. —le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y colocando la flor en su cabello. — ¿Lo ves? Te ves hermosa, seguro que tu príncipe azul no tardara en encontrarte con ella.

— ¿Tú crees? —le pregunto la niña con un brillo de esperanza en sus rasgados ojos de color miel.

_Supongo, pero para ello tendrás primero que besar muchas ranas. _Pensó Marie con ironía.

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió en cambio de forma como si ella creyese en ese tipo de cosas también. Le sonrió por última vez y les señalo a los demás niños con un movimiento de la cabeza. — Será mejor que vayas a jugar con tus amigos, princesa.

La chiquilla la miro con desilusión, como si le hubiese dicho que dejase de comer helado en lugar de pedirle que volviera con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué pasa princesita? —pregunto alarmada. Tal vez dijo algo de no debía.

— ¿Le molesta mi presencia señorita hada?

Marie la miro perpleja.

—Por supuesto que no dulzura. —le contesto frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Entonces. ¿Porque me manda con ellos?

— ¿Te hicieron algo malo? —pregunto cuidadosamente. Si ellos se atrevieron a hacerla sentir mal, ella misma tomaría cartas en el asunto.

— No. —respondió automáticamente. — Es solo que, ellos están jugando a ser ninjas… y yo no quiero jugar eso.

Marie miro de reojo que tanto hacían los demás niños. Estos corrían de un lado al otro mientras se arrojaban un sin número de objetos que no parecían aptos para su edad.

¿Había dicho ninjas? Porque claramente esa escena parecía más, sacada de una de las películas de Chuck Norris.

— ¿Y a que quieres jugar princesa? —le pregunto amablemente, volviendo su atención nuevamente a ella.

— A eso. —le dijo sonriente.

— ¿A eso? — pregunto confundida. ¿No acababa de decirle que no quería sacarse los ojos con aquellos bribones?

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —le pregunto apuntando hacia los demás niños. — ¿Te refieres a los ninjas?

—No. —susurro. — A eso. Lo que dijo antes, a las princesas…con usted.

— ¿Conmigo? —pregunto aun mas sorprendida.

— ¿No quiere jugar conmigo? —pregunto desilusionada.

— ¡No! —exclamo rápidamente. —Digo. ¿Estás segura? No creo que a tus padres les guste que juegues conmigo.

— ¿Usted cree que es malo soñar?

Marie le sonrió entendiendo a lo que se refería. Ella misma también haría cualquier cosa que deseara sin que nadie se lo impidiese.

— No. No creo que los sueños sean malos, es más son los que te ayudan y te impulsan para poder lograr lo que te propones. —le dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas. — ¿Cuál es tu sueño pequeña?

— quiero vivir una aventura de fantasía, al igual que todas las heroínas en los cuentos. —Le respondió avanzando más hacia ella. — ¿Usted quiere ser mi hada madrina? — continuo extendió su mano hacia ella para que la estrechase.

— Seria un honor estar ante sus servicios princesa. —le contesto con una sonrisa. — ¿Cuál quiere que sea su primera aventura?

Curiosamente para su primera aventura. La pequeña le había pedido que la llevase a un prado que estuviese lleno de un sin número de flores amarilla. No tenía que ser una genio para darse cuenta cual era el color favorito de la niña.

Marie había creado por todo lo largo y ancho del parque una perfecta replica de un prado lleno de flores, con una tranquila laguna en el centro de esta. Un destello sobre ellos, hizo que todos los niños del lugar dejasen de apreciar el bello paisaje y levantasen la vista hacia el cielo, donde una lluvia de pétalos amarillos comenzó a caer hacia el verde césped. A Marie no le importo que el malgasto de esa energía le traería consecuencias luego, en lugar de eso disfruto el sonido de las risas de los niños.

Cuando Marie volvió a abrir los ojos vio todos que todos los infantes se habían acercado hasta ella. Desvió la vista hasta la entrada del parque. Nadie de afuera parecía notar su ilusión. Sonrió con satisfacción, estaba mejorando. La primera vez que había hecho eso del otro lado había causado un gran alboroto en las personas adultas.

Una diminuta mano la tomo por sorpresa sacándola de su ensimismo y miro hacia abajo encontrando a un niño aproximadamente de la misma edad que la chiquilla de la flor amarilla. Este era un poco más alto y tenía el cabello de color chocolate al igual que sus ojos. Le sonreía tímidamente al igual que los demás, al parecer era el líder grupo.

— ¿Podíamos jugar también nosotros con ustedes?

— Claro, serás el príncipe azul de aquel castillo encantado. — le respondió haciéndole un guiño y mostrándole un palacio del otro lado del parque.

— Ella es la princesa y yo seré la hada madrina — dijo Marie señalándole a la niña de la flor amarilla. —miro hacia los demás y continuo. — Hagámoslo por equipos.

Uno a uno se fueron formando parejas para los roles de caballeros.

Marie aplaudió llamando de nuevo su atención y haciendo pétalos multicolores cayesen del cielo.

— El primer juego consistirá en encontrar el pétalo dorado. Suerte.

Los niños corrían de un lado al otro llamándose entre sí para averiguar quién tenía suerte n encontrarlo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que todos lo divisasen a orillas del lago. Todos corrieron precipitadamente hacia él y una vez cerca de entre los demás pétalos surgió un pequeño dragón verde, que comenzó a lanzarles bolas hechas musgo.

Marie rio ante su sorpresa. ¿En verdad creían que sería tan sencillo llegar ante el pétalo dorado?

Marie se encontraba sentada en el centro del lago, admirando sus rápidos movimientos y flexibilidad. Inclusive la pequeña de antes, se movía condenadamente rápido. Los niños de ese sitio verdaderamente eran agiles. Eso y parecer, ser acróbata era un requisito obligatorio en ese lugar.

Los gritos de alegría al otro lado del lago la sacaron de su ensimismo. Habían derrotado al dragón y ya tenían en su poder el pétalo.

Marie sonrió y camino tranquilamente hacia ellos. Los ganadores habían sido los dos mismos niños que ella había juntado como pareja.

— El grupo ganador tiene el derecho de escoger la siguiente actividad.

— Canta. — le pidió el niño.

_¿Qué cante? ¿Pero qué diablos canto? _Pensó alarmada, no se le ocurría que cantar.

— ¿Qué quieren escuchar? —pregunto con fingida calma.

— Una canción donde haya un enorme dragón malvado. Como el de hace unos instantes…

— No, interrumpió su compañera. Tu pediste que cante, me toca a mi pedir que canción.

Marie sonrió ante ello y pidió en silencio que pidiese algo que entrara en una de las canciones que sabía.

— Quiero una canción que hable sobre los cuentos de hadas. —continuo ella.

Marie los hizo tomar asiento formando un círculo alrededor de ella y comenzó a cantar.

Hay un cuento, que me trajo un día el viento

que me enseña a reír, que dan ganas de vivir

donde las hadas existen y no hay corazones tristes y en abril

sacan flores de colores mi jardín, sacan flores de colores mi jardín.

Marie miro hacia la derecha y luego nuevamente hacia la izquierda, entonces suspiro. ¿Dónde diablos estaba parada? Tenía que volver a casa antes de que Temari o Gaara notaran su ausencia.

Una fuerte ventisca trajo consigo una pared de arena. Marie odiaba la arena, podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de ella. La arena parecía burlarse de ella, siempre jugándole una nueva mala pasada. El viento volvió a soplar y una nube de polvo la cubrió completamente de pies a cabeza.

Marie maldijo en voz baja. Habían pasado ya dos horas completas, desde que todos los niños se habían ido a sus casas acompañados de sus padres y ella seguía tratando de recordar, por donde quedaba la casa de Gaara.

— De tin marín de don pingüé, cúcara, mácara, títere fue. —comenzó a recitar pasando la mirada de una calle a otra. — Yo no fui, fue Teté, pégale, pégale, ella…

— ¿Señorita hada que va a hacer ahora?

Marie se detuvo y dio media vuelta, para ver quien le había hablado. Era aquella niña de antes, la de la flor amarilla. ¿Qué hacia todavía allí? ¿No se habían ido todos ya?

— Puej, supongo que volver a casa del Kazekage. — respondió ausentemente.

_Pero el problema, es que… ¡No recuerdo como regresar! _Pensó con cansancio. Estaba agotada.

— ¿No le gustaría más venir a casa conmigo? Papa posiblemente no venga por mí. ¿Quiere acompañarme a casa?

— ¿Por qué piensas que tu padre no vendrá por ti?

—Parece que ha vuelto a olvidarlo. —le respondió agitando la mano para restarle importancia. — ¿vendrá conmigo señorita hada?

— Lo siento, pero soy nueva en este lugar, por tanto no conozco muy bien las calles. No sabría como llevarte hasta tu casa.

Ella le sonrió pícaramente.

— Me di cuenta, pero no se preocupe, yo vivo cerca de la casa del Kazekage y se cómo llegar hasta allí yo sola.

Marie miro cautelosamente de un lado al otro y se inclino hasta la altura de ella.

— ¿Soy muy obvia? —le susurro a modo de confidencia.

La pequeña dejo escapar una sonora carcajada entes de asentir rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Bastante.

— ¡Qué horror! — exclamo llevándose la mano hasta la frente dramatizando.

Causándoles un ataque de risa a ambas.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Karin. —se presento.

— Te va muy bien, es un nombre maravilloso. Lamento no haberme presentado antes, al parecer mis padres olvidaron enseñarme modales. Yo soy Marie Elizabeth, pero puedes llamarme Marieli.

— Marieli. —repitió ella. —Me gusta.

— ¡Ya llegue! —Exclamo Karin desde la puerta.

Una mujer esbelta se asomo desde el umbral de la otra habitación, haciendo bailar unos cuantos rizos de color cobrizo sobre su rostro.

— Karin, llegas tarde. Ven que ya es hora de comer. —le regaño desde allí.

Ella contemplo a Marie con extrañeza, como si ella fuese una curiosidad expuesta en un museo.

— Buenas tardes señora, Mi nombre es Marie Claros. —le saludo esforzándose para dar a su voz un tono resuelto.

— Ella es el hada mami. —le susurro audiblemente a su madre.

— Ya lo sé. —dijo ella, avanzando más hacia ella y evaluándola de pies a cabeza. — ¿Que la trae por aquí niña hada?

— Estaba perdida mama y la traje para que comiera con nosotros. ¿Dónde está papa?

— Esta esperándonos en la cocina. —le contesto guiándolas a ambas hasta allí, al mismo tiempo que la observaba de reojo.

_¿Así que ella es el hada de quien todos hablan? Es muy bonita. ¿Será confiable? _Escucho Marie de pronto.

¿Qué le pasaba a toda esa gente? ¿Por qué insistían en llamarla hada?

Marie ingreso al comedor con una expresión sumisa. Era una habitación pequeña pero encantadora, con las paredes cubiertas por un papel estampado de flores amarillas y grandes ventanales que se abrían a las calles que había al otro lado. Un hombre con la misma robustez que un camión descansaba en un asiento cerca de la mesa de caoba;llevaba varios papeles consigo. La luz del sol parcia hacer más brillante el color plateado su cabello. Sus almendrados ojos idénticos a los de su hija se posaron en ella, examinándola con detenimiento.

— Buenas tardes. —saludo inexpresivamente Marie.

— Buenas, señorita hada. —le contesto con una sonrisa que le pareció genuina, pero igualmente sintió el pinchazo de fastidio ante aquel tétrico alias.

— Disculpe. —le contesto. — Si no fuera de mucha molestia. ¿Podría explicarme porque me llama hada? —pregunto cuidadosamente.

— ¡Es por Kankuro-kun! —Le respondió Karin. — El dijo que el kazekage traería consigo a una hermosa hada y te nombro ante todos como la hada de Suna.

_Así que por eso. _Pensó fastidiada por tal disparate.

— ¿Quién es Kankuro-kun? —quiso saber.

— Es el hermano mayor del Kazekage. —intervino el padre de Karin.

— ¿De dónde viene señorita? Se ve que no es este lugar. —le interrogo la mujer.

— De un lugar muy, muy lejano. —respondió con fingida serenidad, aunque el ligero temblor en sus manos la desmentía miserablemente.

— ¿A qué aldea pertenece? ¿Es usted un shinobi? —prosiguió ella.

Marie se quedo en blanco. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder? No podía contar la verdad, la tacharían de loca, de hecho era un milagro que el pelirrojo de mirada siniestra decidiera creerle.

_¿Qué digo? _Pensó con desesperación._ ¡Piensa en una mentira, piensa en una mentira! _Se obligo a sí misma.

— Vengo de Santa Cruz. —respondió sin pensar y se maldijo por ello. — Y no, no soy shinobi.

— ¿La aldea de Santa Cruz? — pregunto claramente confundido. — Nunca había oído de ella. — continuo mientras acariciaba su bigote.

_Yo no he dicho aldea…_ Le reprocho desde su mente.

— Es pequeña. — le dijo en cambio con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿En qué país se encuentra la aldea de Santa Cruz?

Marie trato de recordar la información que había obtenido de su primera conversación con Gaara.

El había nombrado países como viento, fuego, lluvia y rio.

_¿Entonces como que calificaría Bolivia?_ Se pregunto desesperada tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—en Bolivia. —se oyó a si misma responder.

_Dios, ¿pero qué cosas digo?_ Se reprendió a sí misma, aunque en realidad tenía ganas de apuñalarse a sí misma con los palillos. _Si las cosas singuen a este ritmo, lo siguiente que les revelare, será que soy fanática de Bob Esponja._

Marie pudo ver por su expresión de él, como se llenaba de más preguntas acerca de Bolivia.

— ¿Qué la trajo a Suna? —intervino la esposa del hombre, cambiando de tema y Marie casi se lanza a abrasarla en gratitud por ello.

— Lo cierto es que no tenía intención de estar aquí. — les respondió sincera. — Lo último que recuerdo es estar en casa y luego despertar en medio de un bosque.

— ¿Dices que fuiste secuestrada? — pregunto perpleja.

— No exactamente…

— Entonces ¿huiste de casa?

_No, aunque ganas no me faltaban. _Pensó irónicamente.

— Es todo muy confuso en realidad, por más que trato de recordar algo sobre ello, todo se pone a dar vueltas. — le respondió fingiendo un mareo.

— Ya veo, lo siento. —se disculpo ella entregándole un vaso lleno de agua.

— No tiene porque disculparse, afortunadamente no me pasó nada.

— Debió ser muy duro. — siguió. — Bien. ¿Qué les parece si comemos ahora?— les dijo a todos terminando con la sesión de interrogatorio.

El almuerzo fue todo un espectáculo. Karin no paraba de llamarla hada y les narro a sus padres lo divertido que fue jugar con ella a los cuentos. Marie sonrió, verdaderamente ella era una niña muy tierna, que estaba totalmente emocionada con la idea de tenerla como amiga. Después de batir lo suficiente la comida dentro de su plato, Marie se excuso de la mesa. Pero Karin le rogo que jugase una vez más con ella y después de jugar mímicas le conto una historia fantástica, logrando por fin que se durmiese.

Marie suspiro cansada, había usado mucha de su energía ese día y no había comido nada decente desde el desayuno. Donde odio a Gaara por dejar perfectamente dorados los hot cakes, cuando los de ellas parecían sacados de un incendio.

— Le agradas mucho Marie-chan—le hablo Sara, la madre de Karin. — La llevare a su habitación.

— Adelante. —le respondió entregándole a la pequeña.

— ¿Marie cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte en Suna? —le pregunto desde el umbral el padre de Karin. El señor Nobu, como se había presentado unos momentos atrás junto con su esposa.

— No lo sé, señor. Tal vez un buen rato.

— ¿Le gustaría trabajar?

Marie lo miro indecisa. Ciertamente a ella nunca le gusto realizar múltiples actividades físicas, las cuales eran un requisito para un trabajo. Además, ella no era del tipo de personas que acatasen sumisamente una orden. Pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada en casa de Gaara, eso la haría sentir como todo un parasito.

— Seria una experiencia nueva para mí, pero tiene razón, me gustaría buscar algún trabajo en este lugar.

— ¿Le gustaría trabajar para mí?

— ¿Para usted señor Nobu? Pero ¿En que podría ayudarlo?

— Manejo una guardería ubicada en el centro de la aldea. En ella siempre se necesita gente nueva que nos ayude con los niños. Los niños estarían encantados en tener cerca de ellos a una hada y al juzgar por lo que conto Karin, parecer desenvolverte bien con ellos. Dime ¿te gustaría estar a cargo de todo un salón de niños?

— Me encantaría. —respondió sin pensar.

No lo necesitaba de hecho. El acababa de ofrecerle el mejor trabajo del mundo, podría jugar y hacer roles con los cuentos, estaría rodeada de pequeños admiradores con la inocencia impresa en sus rostros e iba a recibir una paga por ello.

¿Estaría soñando? Porque si así fuera que no la despertasen.

— Ve mañana y allí te entregare el uniforme. Aquí tienes la dirección. —le indico extendiéndole un pedazo de papel.

Marie lo guardo sin verlo en el bolsillo de su falda.

— Gracias señor Nobu ¿A qué hora pasaría por allá?

— Tendrás el turno de la tarde, de dos a cinco.

— Gracias señor…

— Será mejor que vayas a casa. —la interrumpió al ver por la ventana, como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. — Es tarde, no falta mucho para que oscurezca por completo.

— Si…— respondió con vacilación.

—Karin dijo que no sabias como llegar hasta la casa del Kazekage. —le volvió a interrumpir. —No tiene porque preocuparse, es nueva en esta aldea. Es normal que no se ubique aun por estas calles. —la tranquilizo al percibir su indignación. — la casa del Kazekage es a dos calles hacia la izquierda, pasando de largo por el puesto de comida rápida.

—Gracias. —le respondió pese a que no había entendido muy bien sus indicaciones.

— Nos veremos mañana. —se despidió de ella, llevándola hasta la salida.

Marie suspiro pesadamente y miro hacia el despejado cielo nocturno. Todo parecía señalar que era una de esas noches. Del tipo que le hacía preguntarse por qué se había tomado la molestia de salir de casa.

¿Cuántas veces puede perderse una persona en ese lugar?

En esos momentos, el número le pareció infinito.

Por supuesto, ayudaría a su orientación que ella pudiera concentrase, pero por desgracia su atención tenía la misma duración de una pulga enferma.

Sus pensamientos siguieron a la deriva de un tema a otro y luego hacia atrás otra vez. Doblo sin pensarlo a la derecha, hacia un callejos pequeño.

Caminó dos pasos, y dio contra una pared.

Sólo que no era una pared, se percató, mientras dos brazos la envolvían para evitar que tropezara.

Sintió como se le helaba la sangre ante ello. Un loco, degenerado y depravado la tenía entre sus brazos. Miro hacia arriba...

— ¿Estás bien?— Pregunto el extraño con voz preocupada. — Prometiste no salir. ¡Pudo pasarte algo! — le reprendió duramente liberándola y avanzado hacia la luz.

Era Temari.

— Lo siento, pero técnicamente prometí no salir por la puerta. Además de que no puedes esperar mantener a una adolescente encerrada todo el día en una casa.

— Quizá la próxima vez bloquee todas las salidas y te ponga un guardia. —le amenazo.

— Demándame por querer salir a dar una vuelta. Además, no tenía intención de salir de juerga todo el día, es solo que todas estas malditas calles se parecen tanto.

— ¿No te paso nada?

— Solo jugué con niños.

Temari soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— Me alegro. En verdad me preocupe, este lugar es muy peligroso para alguien como tú. No puedes salir sola, podría pasarte algo.

— Lo siento.

Los pensamientos de Marie siguieron a la deriva tratando de darse ideas para nuevos jugos con los niños. Para cuando se dio cuenta donde se encontraba diviso al pelirrojo sentado tranquilamente en la sala de estar de la planta baja. Sin pensarlo se oculto tras la pared, para ver cuál era la reacción del joven. Este por su parte, al ver a Temari, pregunto autoritariamente.

— ¿Encontraste al hada?

— Tengo nombre Gaara. —le contesto Marie dejándose ver.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunto visiblemente molesto.

Marie dejo escapar un exagerado suspiro.

Si planeaba actuar de ese modo, ambos podían jugar el mismo juego.

— No voy a mentirte…—le respondió indiferentemente, dándose media vuelta para subir a su habitación. Estaba muerta de cansancio.

— ¿Dónde vas? No has respondido mi pregunta.

Marie lo miro como si estuviese loco.

— Te dije que no te iba a mentir…

— Entonces contesta. — le corto de forma mordaz. — ¿Donde estuviste?

Marie chasqueo la lengua con irritación.

— Dije que no iba a mentirte. No que te iba a decir donde estaba.

Gaara soltó un gruñido por lo bajo.

— Como quieras.

— ¡Bien!— le espeto. — Temari voy a dormir estoy cansada por lo de hoy. Buenas noches.

Marie pudo sentir a la perfección como la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo no se perdía de ninguno de sus movimientos.

Gaara podía sentir como su sangre hervía. Había estado malditamente preocupado en que algo le pasase a la pequeña idiota. Con lo despistada y malditamente inocente que era, cualquiera se sentía tentado de robársela, de lastimarla o algo peor. En el instante en el que la vio de pie detrás de Temari, lo único que había deseado era aplastarla entre sus brazos dejando escapar todo su alivio de verla sana y salva…para después descuartizarla con sus propias manos.

El hecho de que su seguridad significara tanto para él era... algo sobre lo que no quería reflexionar en estos momentos.

Cuando por fin la vio desaparecer de la habitación le dedico una mirada de advertencia a su hermana. No estaba de humor para escuchar sus absurdas suposiciones de sus acciones con el hada. Tuvieron que pasar varios latidos antes de poder serenarse y al lograrlo miro fijamente a Temari.

— ¿Y bien? —le exigió a su hermana, el tenía que saber que fue lo que la insensata hada estuvo haciendo todo el día.

_¡Gracias Marie!_ pensó sarcásticamente Temari.

— Estuvo en un parque jugando con niños durante todo el día, luego simplemente no recordaba como volver aquí. La encontré divagando sin rumbo dentro de un callejón.

— Se supone que debías ser su niñera. —le gruño.

¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría a esa tonta caminar sola por un callejón desierto? ¿Es que no tenía ni el más mínimo instinto por la supervivencia?

Ahora tenía más ganas de subir hasta su habitación y matarla por tal estupidez.

— Tenía deberes pendientes…

— La próxima vez llévala contigo. —le dijo su gélida respuesta.

— Hablare con ella mañana. Yo también iré a dormir, pase mucho tiempo buscándola. Adiós. —se despidió dirigiéndose hacia arriba, a su habitación.

Continuara...


	5. capitulo 5 Tregua

Cap 5 tregua

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras. Temari ingreso buscando a la causante del problema. Al encender la luz noto que la susodicha estaba con la mirada fija sobre la luna llena. Estaba apoyada sobre la ventana jugando distraídamente con su cabello.

— ¿Sabías que de donde vengo, hay veces en la que no tienes tiempo ni de observar el cielo? Me gusta más el nocturno y ¿a ti?

La rubia suspiro algo frustrada. Estaba un poco molesta por lo ocurrido, pero no podía culparla. ¿Quién lo haría? La pequeña solo quería salir a conocer la aldea y era un hecho que no podían mantenerla encerrada como si se tratase de una criminal, después de todo no tenía la culpa de estar en esa situación. Se acerco tranquilamente a ella para ver la noche.

— Me gusta más el de día…— le respondió. — ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? —volvió a preguntar cuando ella se dejo caer sobre la cama.

— Salí a dar un paseo. Encontré un parque, jugué con niños, y fui a la casa de una adorable pequeña llamada Karin. —le contesto colocando una almohada sobre su rostro.

— Gaara está molesto. —le comento Temari sentándose junto a ella.

Marie se sentó de golpe sobre la cama y malhumoradamente arrojó su almohada a la puerta, deseando que el panel de madera fuera la cabeza de él.

— ¡Alucina si cree que voy a actuar como si estuviera dentro de un convento! Te lo digo enserio, Temari, me recuerda a un niño mimado que siempre tiene que salirse con la suya. —le disparó indignada.

_¿Convento? _Se pregunto Temari.

— ¿Eres cristiana?

— Católica en realidad. —le contesto advirtiendo su perplejidad. —No me mires así, mi padre creo que es ateo al igual que mis hermanos. José el único que cree Cristo, y fue él, quien me enseño sus creencias religiosas.

— Ya veo…—le respondió con aire ausente colocándose su pijama. — ¿Vas a dormir ya o te quedaras despierta un poco más? — le pregunto pasándole una camiseta larga.

— Dormiré. —le contesto tomando la prenda en sus manos.

Marie se sentía fatigada el gasto de energía había sido mayor del que creía, tenía hambre, pero el cansancio hacia que le fuese casi imposible seguir despierta. Se quito la ropa torpemente dejándola sobre uno de los asientos de la habitación y se dirigió de vuelta a la cama. Fue entonces cuando recordó, que tenía que hablarle a Temari sobre la propuesta del padre de Karin.

— ¿Sabes? El padre de Karin, el señor Nobu, me ofreció un trabajo en su guardería.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo Temari dejando de cepillar su cabello para mirarla. — Y ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?

— Tengo que ir mañana allí, para hablar con él sobre mi contrato. —respondió en susurros.

— ¿Porque quieres trabajar? —le pregunto mas calmadamente al notar que ella ya estaba casi inconsciente. — Aquí no te faltara nada con nosotros.

— No quiero ser una carga y tampoco quiero estar encerrada todo el día. —le dijo con voz apagada.

— ¿Cuál es la dirección? —continuo interrogando, pero no ella ya se había dormido.

* * *

><p>La intensidad de una luz le impedía continuar soñando. Abrió pesadamente los ojos exaltándose al ver donde se encontraba. No podía moverse, sentía adormecida cada parte de su cuerpo. Trato de calmarse e inspecciono con la mirada aquel cuarto. Una pequeña habitación de color enteramente blanco repleta de pantallas de ordenador y cables en el suelo que terminaban en tubos de cristal. Se encontraba en una especie de camilla, sobre ella varios focos de neón iluminaban por completo el lugar. Giro su cabeza hacia el lado derecho descubriendo por primera vez el electrocardiógrafo al que estaba conectada. Sintió como crecía aun más su desesperación al notar que en su brazo izquierdo estaban inyectados distintos tipos de suero. Se arranco bruscamente todos los cables a los que se encontraba conectada.<p>

Lucho duramente contra la pesadez de su cuerpo, para ponerse en pie, pero todos y cada uno de sus intentos habían sido en vano. No conseguía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Trato de deslizarse de la camilla, no soportaba el hecho de estar allí, sintiéndose impotente ante su falta de movimiento. Quería gritar, llorar, pedir ayuda. Pero sabía que era mucho pedir un milagro.

Cada vez que ella quería creer en algo. Tener esperanza. Recordaba que solo era un malgasto de tiempo, una estupidez. Sabía que la esperanza era el peor de todos los males, porque lo único que hacía era prolongar el tormento del quien creía en ella. Así le había enseñado Julián, y así siempre lo había comprobado.

Marie jadeo ante la sensación de mareo que sitio al lograr incorporarse, sus piernas temblaban como si estuvieran súbitamente débiles. La sangre todavía corría de sus heridas y goteaba hacia abajo por su cuerpo proveniente de las múltiples laceraciones hechas por aquellos instrumentos. Tratar de caminar fue un error, puesto que lo único que consiguió fue estrellarse contra el suelo. Levanto la vista hacia arriba y la vio nuevamente a ella. La niña de brillantes ojos verdes iguales a los suyos. No, no era ella. Era un reflejo, era su reflejo, su propio reflejo. No tenía suficiente fuerza para volver a incorporarse, pero eso no le impidió que llegase ante aquel cilindro de crista donde se encontraba plasmada su imagen. Sus temblorosas manos se movían sin parar inspeccionando su propio rostro. Sintió como se le cerraba la garganta, le costaba respirar y lagrimas luchaban por abandonar sus ojos.

_Esto es un sueño. Nada de esto es real y despertare en cualquier momento. José estará conmigo y me abrasara, Julián me ordenara que deje de ponerle tanto chocolate a mi hamburguesa. Paul y Raúl me contaran los nuevos chismes de la farándula. Nicole y los chicos me estarán esperando afuera, para ayudarme a bardearmela e irme con ellos al centro. _Se dijo a sí misma con desesperación cuando noto como sus lágrimas resbalaban hacia sus mejillas.

— ¿Porque? —se escucho preguntar con un hilillo de voz. — ¿Por qué sigo con vida?

Marie se quedo perpleja al escucharse a si misma decir tales palabras. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no podía controlar ninguno de sus movimientos.

Unas estridentes alarmas empezaron a escucharse en todo el lugar. El sonido era demasiado alto, pero aun así se escucho perfectamente una fría voz femenina. Esta comenzó a hablar de forma lenta y clara, audible incluso por encima de aquel ruido causado por la estridente alarma.

— El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado. Todo el personal debe evacuar la zona inmediatamente o comenzar el proceso de desactivación. Disponen de cinco minutos. El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado...

_¿Autodestrucción? _Se pregunto alarmada. _¿Dónde diablos estoy? _Se dijo con desesperación.

La imagen de aquel espantoso sitio perfectamente desinfectado era algo que nunca olvidaría, se dijo a sí misma.

Una risa sin humor escapo de ella y se pregunto porque. ¡Ese no era momento para de reír! Todo el lugar iba a volar en miles de pedazos y al parecer ella creía que era una situación por la que debía ser sarcástica.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —escapo la pregunta de sus labios sin entender.

El eco de unos rápidos pasos se acercaba a ella, pero aun así no podía moverse para ver quien se dirigía allí.

— He venido a salvart… —le respondió entre jadeos misterioso sujeto, tratando de abrirse paso por entre los cables.

— Estas infectado. —le corto.

— ¡Pero tú no! —exploto él. — Tengo que sacarte de este lugar. ¡Tienes que sobrevivir!

— ¿Porque? —susurro. — ¿Porque valgo la pena para ser salvada? —le ladro.

Cerró los ojos, jamás en la vida se había sentido tan cansada. La cabeza le pesaba muchísimo. La dejó caer en el suelo. La inconsciencia la envolvió con una oscura manta.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no pudo evitar reaccionar alarmada, sentía la sangre helada y para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba en aquel laboratorio.<p>

El aire era frio y estaba cargado de una fina capa de niebla que se enrollaba entre los matojos como una marea fantasmal. Las sombras eran profundas. Pequeños animales correteaban por el bosque. Los haces de la luz de la luna cortaban apenas la oscuridad del lugar. Todo estaba en silencio excepto por los truenos, que sonaban más cerca de lo que se había esperado; tenía una tormenta casi encima.

Marie respiró hondo y comenzó a andar en línea recta. A unos tres metros, los arboles se abrían dejando a la vista un pequeño lago. Se acerco hasta él para ver su reflejo, pero ya no le sorprendió verse de nuevo con ese aspecto. Las heridas de su brazo seguían sangrando y el efecto de los sedantes había disminuido considerablemente. Podía moverse con más facilidad. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante, a unos doce metros pudo divisar algo de luz artificial y unas edificaciones, pero su alivio se esfumo al llegar al lugar.

Todo se encontraba en ruinas. Entro en lo que pareció ser en el pasado un espacioso almacén, el cual estaba iluminado con una única lámpara de techo que parpadeaba incansablemente y disperso por todo el lugar se encontraban unas enormes cajas de madera. Sin dudarlo se adentro en él y cuando llego a la mitad de la estancia, vio un rastro de gotas marrones. Arrugo la nariz al mismo tiempo que el entrecejo. En el aire había un vago olor desagradable, como ha podrido. Fuump.

El sonido parecía haber provenido de detrás una de las cajas a su izquierda. Fue un ruido suave y deslizante, como el de algo trepando. Había algo del otro lado.

Marie trago saliva en seco, sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar, pero el miedo le impedía moverse.

_Claro. _Se dijo a si misma poniendo los ojos en blanco._ Hace unos momentos no controlaba ningunas de mis acciones y ahora cuando hay algo al asecho, sí. ¿Por qué no puedo soñar que estoy en una fábrica de chocolate junto a Jhonny Deep?_

Marie suspiro suavemente tratando de calmarse. _Los monstruos no existen._ Se repitió con desesperada cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, más cerca.

Se acerco a un más lento hacia donde escucho el segundo ruido, recordándose desesperadamente que solo se trataba de un sueño, y que no podía ocurrirle nada. Una vez llego ahí deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haber continuado. En el suelo se encontraba un hombre de anchas espaldas con bata blanca, rasgada y manchada de sangre seca a poco menos de 3 metros de ella. En la parte posterior de la cabeza, se podía ver unos cuantos mechones sueltos de cabello. El olor que había notado antes provenía de él, de aquel cadáver. Podía sentir como temblaban sus piernas y los deseos de vomitar eran imparables. Grrr.

Escucho el gruñido de un animal justo encima de ella. La oscuridad del lugar le impedía ver lo que se encontraba cerca, de un momento a otro esa sombra la ataco hiriéndola con algo parecido a largas garras. Un agudo dolor en la parte inferior del abdomen la hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, de un momento a otro, todo se le hizo lejano. Su mente comenzó a divagar y el hedor la mareaba cada vez más.

* * *

><p>Marie abrió los ojos de par en par. Asustada. Rápidamente inspecciono cada rincón del lugar, estaba en la habitación de Temari. Todo había sido un sueño, se repitió varias veces, pero la desagradable imagen de aquel hombre y el olor…<p>

Apenas tuvo tiempo para llegar hasta el baño antes de vomitar, respiro profundamente y volvió a expulsar todo lo que tenía en el estomago. Se acurrucó en el piso, apoyando su frente sudorosa contra la baldosa fría, gimiendo después de cada oleada de vómito. Sintió como un líquido caliente corría de su vientre y goteaba hacia abajo, dejando un charco de color escarlata sobre el suelo. El punzante dolor que sintió en esa zona logro hacerla soltar un gemido lastimero.

_Fue un sueño. _Trato una vez mas de convencerse, esa cosa no podía haberla lastimado.

Levanto su brazo izquierdo para observarlo mejor. Quería ver y comprobar que ya no estuviesen las heridas hechas por aquellos instrumentos, pero desgraciadamente allí seguían. Lo que significaba que…

Marie se oyó suspirar entrecortadamente, llevo sus temblorosas manos hasta el final de la larga polera oscura que llevaba puesta y comenzó a levantarla lentamente…

— ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto alguien entre la oscuridad del pasillo. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido cerrar la puerta? Bajo rápidamente la prenda y miro fijamente al entrometido que se encantaba apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y aunque no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, sabía que no estaba nada contento con encontrarla allí.

— ¿No conoces la privacidad? —le dijo Marie, aunque fue había sido una afirmación que una pregunta.

— ¿Qué tienes? — siguió interrogando él, ignorando por completo la pregunta que le había hecho.

Marie se movió inquieta y dejo escapar un gemido de dolor al hacerlo. No sabía que responder. Estaba cansada, tenía miedo y estaba herida, así que le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Creo que no es una buena combinación el tofu con vinagre y crema chantillí.

El dio un paso al frente y presiono el interruptor de la luz, iluminado por completo el cuarto de baño y soltó una maldición que la hizo sonreír.

— Nunca creí que maldijeses de esa forma… tú siempre te comportas con tanta propiedad y estas todo el tiempo impecable. Con tu cabello perfectamente desordenado y tus malditos pantalones siempre ven estupendos. —comento Marie de manera ensoñadora. — Dios, hay veces en las que me haces sentir terriblemente perversa por ello y tengo ganas de prenderle fuego a esos estúpidos pantalones y echarte encima polvo pica pica, solo para verte perder el control alguna vez.

— No me digas. —le dijo secamente en respuesta. — ¿Enserio quieres prenderme fuego? —pregunto en medio de un gruñido mientras la obligaba a enseñarle el brazo izquierdo, y soltando una nueva serie de maldiciones comenzó a examinarlo.

_¿Acaba de preguntarme si le quiero prender fuego? Lo de antes… ¿lo dije o lo pensé?_

— ¿Pero qué haces? —le replico cuando comenzaba a levantarle el camisón. Ella le dio un manotazo de forma instintiva.

— Puedes tratar de ocultar la herida, pero el olor de la sangre está impregnado en ti.

— ¿Te gusta? Es mi nuevo perfume. Yo lo llamo, eau de herida reciente.

El comentario sarcástico de ella, solo había logrado que él la asesinase con los ojos.

— Muéstramelo. —le ordeno desviando la mirada a su vientre. La sangre había traspasado la tela de la camisa y un gran charco rojo estaba bajo de ella. Trago saliva con dificultad y por primera vez en su vida siguió una orden.

La herida no era muy grande, pero parecía bastante profunda y la sangre no parara de brotar de ella.

— Te llevare al hospital…

No había sido una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación y al juzgar por su tono, no admitiría una negativa por su parte.

— ¡No!— le suplico, recordado es sitio de antes. — ¡No quiero que me inyecten nada más!

— ¿Nada más…?—le pregunto claramente confundido, pero se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando ella le enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y oculto su rostro sobre su pecho.

— No me siento bien. —murmuro antes de colapsar.

Gaara la sostuvo firmemente en sus brazos impidiendo que cayese.

— Al menos te curare las heridas. — le dijo suavemente dejando su molestia de lado y llevándola hasta su habitación. Con mucho cuidado la coloco sobre la cama y se acercó a la mesita de noche. Vertió un poco de agua de una pequeña jarra en un cuenco de cerámica color blanco; hundió un trozo de lienzo en el agua, lo retorció para escurrirlo y se sentó junto a Marie.

— No es nada… serio. — le gimoteo ella cuando rozo la tela sobre su herida.

Gaara suspiro exasperado.

— Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, será mejor que te lleve al hospital.

— Es solo un pequeño rasguño…— le replico.

— Como quieras. —Le espeto mientras le lavaba la zona dolorida con un cuidado infinito. — Lo siento. Sé que duele. Quédate quieta.

_**Jajjajajajja. **_

La ronca carcajada de Shukaku lo hizo detenerse por unos segundos.

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso? —_le cuestiono al demonio.

— _**¿No es obvio niño? Hace mucho que no tenía el placer de disfrutar el olor de una sangre pura.**_

— _¿Una sangre pura?_

Una nueva serie de carcajadas fueron soltadas de la bestia antes de le respondiese nuevamente.

— _**¿Es que los niños de hoy no saben nada de historia? **_

— _Habla de una vez si vas a hacerlo. —le ordeno._

Una larga pausa se produjo después de eso, lo suficientemente como para saber que no planeaba responderle.

— _**Será mejor que tengas cuidado con esa chiquilla.**__**—**_le advirtió._**—**__**Los de su especie suelen ser muy engañosos y manipuladores...**__ —_le comento divertido sintiendo su curiosidad._**— Mnnn… interesante, el olor de su sangre delata que no es más que un simple embrión. **_

— _¿Su especie? —_pregunto perplejo.

— _**¿No te das cuenta que ni siquiera es humana?**_

— _¿Entonces sabes lo que ella es? —_leinterrogo.

— _**Asegúrate de poseerla niño. ¡No dejes que nadie más robe su poder!**_

— _¿Poseerla? ¿De qué diablos hablas?_

La burla de Shukaku lo hizo enfurecer más. Nunca lo había escuchado divertirse tanto por una simple pregunta.

— _**¡Termina de crecer idiota! Los de su especie son fieles a sus amos, una vez que se emparejan ya sea por voluntad propia o no, seguirán todas sus ordenes sin importar que.**_

— _¿De qué diablos estás hablando maldito demonio?_

— ¿Qué pasa?_ —_sollozó Marie.— ¿Tan grave es? —le pregunto asustada la pequeña al ver su expresión tan seria en su rostro.

—No…—respondió viendo que la herida ya no estaba.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Tendría que ver con lo que le había dicho Shukaku? ¿Qué ella no era humana?

_Si no eres humana… entonces ¿Qué eres? _

— ¿Te sigue doliendo? —le pregunto colocando una venda donde antes estaba la herida. Tenía que distraerse un momento, para sacarse esos absurdos pensamientos. Por supuesto que Marie era humana…

—No…—susurro acurrucándose más cerca de él.

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunto con voz ronca.

¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de lo malditamente tentadora que se veía allí tendida semi desnuda sobre su cama? El aroma a fresas llenaba por completo sus sentidos. ¿Por qué ella siempre olía a fresas?

— Lo mismo desearía saber. —le respondió con la voz amortiguada sobre su pecho. Podía sentir como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de miedo mientras lo abrasaba. ¿Qué le había pasado?

— No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que te pasa. No soy psíquico. ¿Recuerdas?

Marie soltó una pequeña carcajada por ello. ¿Qué le parecía tan divertido?

— ¿Es que nunca has hablado con una chica? —le pregunto con resignación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunto sin comprender.

— No tienes nada de tacto. —le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

— Si hablaras fuese más fácil. —le espeto.

Marie deshizo su abrazo para sentarse sobre la cama. Se veía tan vulnerable de ese modo. Sus enormes ojos verdes parecían resplandecer de un modo sobrenatural.

Gaara busco las palabras adecuadas para su siguiente pregunta. Ella parecía ofenderse rápidamente con cualquier tipo de comentario de su parte.

— ¿Porque estas tan asustada? —le pregunto con cautela.

Error.

Observo como el cuerpo de Marie se puso inmediatamente rígido. Ella lo miro como si estuviese loco por hacer ese tipo de pregunta.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo claramente molesta. — No seas ridículo. ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

Su negativa había logrado hacerlo divertir. Ella prácticamente temblaba como gelatina, por el miedo en estos momentos.

— ¿No? Entonces. ¿Porque estas temblando? —le pregunto sin poder resistirse.

— P-por el frio…—tartamudeo, negándose a verlo a los ojos.

— Y… ¿porque estas sudando? —continuo viendo como se deslizaba una fina gota de sudor de su frente.

— Por el calor…—le respondió de forma ahogada. Al parecer no solo era una pésima mentirosa sino que también, le costaba mucho poder mentir.

Gaara la miro de forma inexpresiva durante varios latidos, luego finalmente dejo escapar un largo y profundo suspiro.

_Creo que lo peor de todo, es que ella cree que sus mentiras son convincentes. _Pensó fastidiado, recordándose que tenía que serenarse si quería logar sacarle algo a ella.

— Entonces… ¿porque estas…ehmm nerviosa? —le dijo con más cuidado.

— No es asunto tuyo acosador. Y ahora, si no te importa piérdete. —le mascullo inspeccionando por primera vez la habitación. Y al juzgar por su expresión, ella se preguntaba donde estaba y como había llegado ahí.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — le pregunto con una expresión inocente pese a que estaba vaciando el contenido de su gaveta sobre su escritorio y comenzaba a extraer todos los objetos brillantes de él. No eran cosas importantes o valiosas, solo unas piedrecillas de colores resplandecientes, que había recogido en una de sus misiones fuera de la aldea.

― Sé que te sientes atraída por las cosas brillantes. ―le dijo arrebatándole el cristal azul de las manos. ― Si fueras un cuervo, sin duda, me arrebatarías esto de las manos y lo meterías en tu nido. ―continuo diciéndole al mismo tiempo que guardaba todo de nuevo al interior del cajón de su escritorio y al darse vuelta vio como Marie intentaba treparse hacia afuera de la ventana.

Gaara dio gracias en voz baja que ella fuese lo suficientemente bajita como para no alcanzarla. Suspiro una vez más y miro hacia el techo, como si pidiera a los cielos más paciencia.

― Deja de jugar. ¿Quieres? ―le dijo desprendiéndola de allí y cargándola de vuelta hacia la cama. ― Esta es mi habitación. ―le informo para que se quedase más tranquila y dejase de husmear entre sus cosas. ― Contesta ahora. ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?

Marie saco de detrás de ella tres pelotitas de colores y comenzó a hacer malabares con ella.

― No lo sé. ― le dijo con sinceridad. ― Tuve un sueño raro donde me atacaron y para cuando desperté, esas heridas ya estaban allí…

― ¿Sucede con frecuencia? ―le pregunto intrigado, las bolitas de colores parecían querer cambiar de forma, a una mas alargada.

― No. ―le respondió en breve, casi tumbando una de las esferas. ―No se lo vayas a decir a Temari. ¿Trato? ―le pregunto haciendo que su atención volviese de nuevo a ella.

— ¿Porque? —se las arreglo para peguntar sintiendo como su voz enronquecía porque ella había comenzado a sacarse el camisón blanco que llevaba puesto.

— No quiero preocuparla…—fue su simple respuesta mientras terminaba de sacarse la prenda manchada de sangre. Levanto la vista hacia él finalmente y pudo ver como jugaba con su cabello de forma distraída, se mordía los labios con nerviosismo y sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco…

No le importo en lo más mínimo el rumbo de sus morbosos pensamientos. El tan solo quería tumbarla sobre aquella cama y…

Gaara trago con fuerza.

Marie al parecer, era demasiado inocente para entender el peligro en el que se encontraba. El necesito todo su autocontrol para mantener las manos lejos de ella. Estaba a punto de llegar a su límite…

Su mirada se detuvo en su pecho, hasta que ella se cruzó de brazos sobre este con evidente molestia. Marie le lanzó una aguda expresión cuando su mirada viajó hacia arriba para encontrarse con la de ella. Él desvió la mirada, casi riendo ante esta inesperada y absurda acción de él.

— Si ya terminaste de comerme con los ojos. Depravado. ¿Te molestaría escucharme ahora? —le espeto Marie cubriéndose con la prenda manchada.

— Perdona. ¿Qué me decías? —le pregunto volviendo a la realidad.

— Te pregunte si podías prestarme una de tus camisas. —le dijo señalando su ropero.

Camino lentamente hasta él y extrajo una antigua camiseta de color negro, era pequeña. Quizá le quedaría bien.

— Toma…—le dijo lanzándola hacia ella.

Ella la tomo rápidamente y luego lo miro con desconfianza. ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma?

Marie entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Que estas esperando? —le pregunto lanzándole una mirada de advertencia, pero ella lo asesino con los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que me cambie delante de ti? —le espeto. — ¡Vaya pervertido que resultaste ser! Lo sabía. Siempre son los calladitos, pero al menos podrías darte vuelta. —le vocifero.

Gaara no pudo evitar lanzarle un gruñido bajo ante ello mientras salía de su propia habitación.

— ¡Apresúrate! —le advirtió al cerrar la puerta.

¡Esa condenada niña acababa de echarlo de su propia habitación!

Verdaderamente ella, tenía la propia habilidad del diablo. Era capaz de hacer que cualquier insensatez sonara absolutamente razonable. Era un ser manipulador.

— Ya puedes pasar. —le aviso desde el interior del cuarto.

Gaara puso los ojos en blanco.

_¡Genial! Ahora tengo que esperar una aprobación del hada para ingresar a mi propia habitación…_

El resto de sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al verla a ella con su camiseta saltando sobre su cama.

Ella no tenía remedio…

A pesar de que estaba brincando de un lado al otro, no pudo evitar volver a mirarla de pies cabeza. Había sido un error prestarle su remera. Esta le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le quedaba bastante ancha de los hombros. Si era posible eso la hacía parecer aun mas aniñada.

Marie se dejo caer cansada finalmente sobre la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente en busca de oxigeno.

Fue entonces cuando lo noto. Vio el diminuto tatuaje en forma de estrella con diez puntas encerrada en un extraño circulo que estaba del lado izquierdo de su pecho.

¿Cómo había llegado eso allí? Hacia unos segundos no estaba.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le exigió señalándolo.

Marie lo miro desconcertada cuando él le señalo hacia su pecho y pareció dudar un poco antes de contestar.

— Son pechos. —le respondió después de unos segundos. — Seguramente habrás visto y oído de ellos, todas las chicas lo tienen, Gaara. Tú hermana Temari también los tiene.

— Me refiero al tatuaje que llevas en el. —le dijo con infinita paciencia.

— ¿Tatuaje? —le pregunto claramente desconcertada. — Yo no llevo tatuajes, puesto a que no soporto las aguas. —le respondió examinándose frente al espejo.

— Interesante. —le dijo después de unos segundos.

— ¿Qué es tan interesante?

— Nunca creí que se me viesen tan bien los tatua…

— ¡Deja de jugar! —le corto.

—Está bien. —le respondió dejando escapar un fuerte resoplido. —No tengo idea de qué diablos sea o que signifique. Pero el círculo alrededor de él es claramente un animal serpentiforme engullendo su propia cola, el símbolo conocido como Uróboros. La estrella de diez puntas o dos estrellas sobre puestas, representa el orden y equilibrio entre lo físico y espiritual. Me es extrañamente familiar, creo que lo he visto antes. Quizá sea el símbolo de los iluminados…

— ¿iluminados?

— Los antiguos narran la existencia de ellos. Los reconocen como seres sobrenaturales encargados del orden, fueron venerados por muchos y repudiado por todos. Se dice que abusaron del poder y fueron castigados cuando rompieron la promesa hecha hacia los dioses. El símbolo de la estrella sagrada, marcaba a los representantes de todas las ramas existentes de seres, los cuales tenían como deber mantener el orden y equilibrio. La marca de los Uróboros representaba el esfuerzo eterno, la lucha eterna, o el esfuerzo inútil, ya que el ciclo vuelve a comenzar a pesar de las acciones para impedirlo...

Gaara la miro extraña fascinación. ¿Cómo lograba una leyenda tan tonta sonase tan interesante?

— ¿Qué paso con ellos? —le pregunto sin contenerse.

— Nadie sabe. Algunos escritos dicen que ellos siguen activos y actúan desde las sombras, otros cuentan que fueron castigados de igual forma que los vigilantes…

— ¿Los vigilantes?

— Por las barbas de Lucifer, Gaara. ¿Nunca lees?

— Somos de distintos mundos. — le recordó. — de todas formas no son más que mitos, no tienen importancia. La pregunta real era ¿Qué haces tú con esa marca?

— La mayoría de los mitos son ciertos, al menos en parte. —le dijo Marie en voz baja, como si recitara una vieja rima. — Gaara. ¿En este lugar hay alguna biblioteca que contenga libros antiguos de otras tierras?

— Solo una. ¿Porque?

— ¿Puedes llevarme en la mañana?

— De acuerdo…

Marie volvió a examinar con la mirada el cuarto y su atención se poso sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Trabajando tan tarde?

— Estaba adelantando…

— ¿No crees que te hará mal no dormir lo suficiente?

Gaara la miro de forma inexpresiva.

— _**Será mejor que tengas cuidado con esa chiquilla.**__**Los de su especie suelen ser muy engañosos y manipuladores... —**_recordó las palabras del Shukaku.

Era cierto, no podía dejarse llevar por sus juegos o fingida inocencia.

— Tú no me conoces. —le respondió secamente.

— ¿Disculpa?_ —_pregunto frunciendo el ceño confundida.

— No sabes nada acerca de mí. ¡Así que es mejor que no te metas en lo que no te importa! —le ladro.

— Lamento tratar de ser amable, idiota. — le espeto.

— Quiero dejar en claro, que a mí no me engañas niña.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto perpleja.

_En verdad es buena actriz._

— Tu apariencia dulce y tierna no funcionaran para manipularme a mí, como los has hecho con Temari.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te dije! — le grito furiosa. — Además, ¿quién te crees que eres para juzgarme de ese modo? ¡Tú tampoco me conoces! —continuo vociferando.

En una primera impresión a Marie le pareció que la mirada de él era fría, pero luego descubrió sorprendida, que hay tras ella un profundo dolor, un dolor que se había acumulado en su alma durante años.

¿Por qué sufría de esa forma? ¿Por qué la trataba de esa forma?

Gaara trataba de entenderla, de ayudarla, pese a que no era su obligación… él tenía sus propios problemas…

_Basta, basta. _Se dijo a sí misma. No quería seguir viéndolo con ese dolor y tampoco quería comprenderlo. Era mucho más sencillo creer que la trataba así por pura maldad, porque la odia. Era más fácil, y menos perturbador.

— ¿Qué es lo que te agobia tanto? —susurro sin darse cuenta.

Vio como el entrecerraba sus ojos.

— No entiendo tu pregunta. —le dijo de forma tajante.

Marie lo miro incrédula.

_Dios. ¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé? _

Al juzgar por la expresión exigente de él, si lo había hecho.

_¿Es que no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada por unos momentos sin meter la pata? _

— Lo que quiero decir es ¿porque tienes esa mirada tan triste? Es como si llevaras una carga más pesada de la que puedes soportar.

El la miro sorprendido. No esperaba eso de su parte pudo comprender.

— Eso es algo que a ti no te concierne…

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese pobre vinculo que tienes con las personas de este lugar? —le pregunto con cautela. Ella había charlado lo suficiente con los padres de Karin como para enterarse de lo primordial en ese lugar. Aun así, sabía que su tristeza no era por ello, de todas formas aprovecharía esta información para su beneficio propio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunto con fingida demencia.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? Aunque lleve una tarde en este lugar, es tiempo suficiente para ver como las demás personas de este sitio desconfían de ti. —le dijo Marie acercándose mas a él y examinándolo con la mirada. — Aunque no los culpo, ¿sabes? Eres bastante antisocial. — continuo diciendo al mismo tiempo que volvía a dejarse caer sobre la cama. — ¿Cómo diablos llegaste al puesto de donde estas? ¿No se supone que un líder tiene la confianza de su gente?

— No me conoces ni a mí, ni a esta aldea lo suficiente como para decir eso. —le contraataco.

— ¡Lo sabría si me lo dijeras! —le acuso. — Escucha idiota insensible y bipolar. Estoy varada en este lugar sin saber cómo diablos llegar a casa y a menos que trabajemos juntos no llegaremos a nada. —le siseo. — Y para ello, genio, necesitamos confianza mutua. Pero en las últimas horas creo que debería agradecer que las miradas no matasen, de lo contrario ambos estaríamos rindiéndole cuentas al de abajo.

— ¿Al de abajo?

— Ya sabes. El tipo que siempre viste de rojo y tiene una mirada de te-matare-por-el-simple-hecho-de-respirar… y no, no me estoy refiriendo a ti, así que deja de mirarme de esa forma. Me refiero al diablo, el tipo de cuernos grandes y larga cola. De todas formas. — se apresuro a añadir. — lo que quiero decir, es que necesitamos al menos conocernos un poco.

Tuvieron que pasar cinco largos segundos antes de que el, finalmente asintiera con la cabeza.

— Tú ganas. —le respondió soltando un resoplido. — Hace muy poco fui nombrado líder de este lugar. —le confesó. — Y por asuntos del pasado, todos los aldeanos no confían mucho en mí.

— ¿Tan malo fue lo que hiciste? —le pregunto ocultando su rostro en la almohada que llevaba en sus brazos. — ¿Qué hiciste? —le interrogo con aire ensoñador. — ¿Robaste un banco? ¿Secuestraste al presidente? —continuo atacando con preguntas. — O algo peor…

Gaara no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desconcertado ante ese tipo de preguntas absurdas.

—… ¿Le robaste un dulce a un niño? ¿Es eso verdad?

Gaara se froto la sisen. Esa chica le causaría más de un dolor de cabeza.

Marie noto como la miraba Gaara. No era la primera vez ni la ultima que veía esa expresión en alguien. Él, la estaba subestimando. Ella detestaba que la mirasen de esa forma, como si fuera tonta. Todos del otro lado, creían que porque tenía dinero y una cara bonita, tenía que ser por ley tonta. A nadie se le ilumina la mente para pensar que ella jamás tuvo infancia por estar demasiado ocupada tratando de complacer a Julián.

— Si lo que quieres es ser aceptado por ellos. —le dijo Marie acercándose a él. — Es muy fácil en realidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Es muy fácil ganar la confianza de una multitud, al igual que perderla. Si quieres conquistarlos, comienza por hacer algo bueno por ellos. —le comento examinándolo detalladamente con la mirada. — Sonreír es considerablemente importante en las relaciones públicas. —le informo. — Vamos, inténtalo…sonríe.

Gaara suspiro derrotado. ¿Cómo lograba ella convencerlo de estar de acuerdo con algo tan absurdo? Shukaku tenía razón. Ella era manipuladora por naturaleza, pero tuvo que aceptar una cosa. Ella tenía razón en algo. Todos se sentían demasiado intimidados ante su presencia.

Lentamente empezó a levantar la curvatura de los labios mostrando una muy forzada sonrisa, pero ante los ojos de ella fue más una extraña mueca.

Marie soltó una leve carcajada.

— Con eso solo asustaras a los niños. —se burlo. — Gaara, una sonrisa debe dar una cálida bienvenida, no decir "Cuando acabe contigo, no quedara lo suficiente de ti para atravesar un colador" o puede que también se pueda confundir con "Bailare sobre tu tumba"

— ¿Alguna otra brillante idea? —le pregunto Gaara con evidente fastidio.

— La otra forma seria con un intermediario.

— ¿Un intermediario?

— ¿Por qué siempre repites todo lo que digo? —le espeto. —Da igual. —se respondió a sí misma. —lo que quiero decir, es que necesitas a una persona de tu lado. Preferentemente, llamativa y cautivante que los engatuse.

— Eres demasiado manipuladora.

— Escucha, tengo experiencia en esto créeme. Yo también ayudaba a mi padre en atraer la confianza de la gente.

— ¿Tu padre es un líder?

— Una figura pública en realidad. Por ello, se de este tipo de cosas. En otras palabras. ¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Sí o no?

— ¿Esto es una especie de broma?

— Generalmente se le dice tregua. ¿La aceptas?

Gaara se distrajo un momento al verla de nuevo haciendo malabarismo con las pelotas de colores de hacia unos momentos atrás.

— Es difícil tomarte enserio. — le comento situándose junto a ella. — Cuando te pones a hacer malabares con esas pequeñas esferas…— Gaara le quito ágilmente una de ellas, provocando que Marie tumbase el resto.

— ¡Oye! —se quejo poniendo los brazos como jarras.

— A todo esto. ¿De dónde las sacaste estas curiosas esferas?

— ¿Esferas?... se supones que deben ser pinos. — Le contesto Marie desde la puerta. — ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas ver esa ilusión?— volvió a hablarle para que la mirase.

— ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? —pregunto claramente desconcertado.

— ¿No me digas que ni siquiera te diste cuenta? —le respondió con un leve encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia. — No sé porque, pero contigo no funcionan muy bien mis tretas. —le informo.

— ¿Porque siempre cambias de tema? —le espeto Gaara irritado de que volviese a cambiar de tema.

— Ohm. ¡Eso ya no importa! Dime ¿Aceptas el trato sí o no?

— De acuerdo…—dijo Gaara con resignación.

— Excelente, ahora. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? ¡Me muero de hambre!

— Son las tres de la mañana…

— Eso dile a mi estomago. —le dijo Marie señalándoselo. — ¡Me grita por algo dulce!

Gaara rodo los ojos.

— ¿Te gustan las cosas dulces?

— ¡Las adoro! —le respondió con júbilo, dando pequeños brinquitos.

—Temari compro algo de chocolate. — le comento. — Pensó que te gustaría…

— Preparare entonces, mi especialidad, sándwich de chocolate. —le interrumpió contenta al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba hacia la cocina.

* * *

><p>Gaara miraba atónita incredulidad el desastre causado por la muchacha. Nunca en su vida había visto a una persona que causara tal caos solo para hacer dos sándwiches. Marie se había chocado más de una vez con una silla tumbándola en más de una ocasión, desorganizo en menos de un minuto toda la despensa; sin mencionar que había derramado agua sobre ella misma y el suelo, tratando de servirla en una jarra.<p>

No le extrañaba el estado de la cocina la última vez que había pasado ella por allí. Esa mujer era fácilmente comparable con un huracán, pero los huracanes no vaciaban el contenido del azucarero dentro del extraño refresco.

_La temida hora ha llegado._ Pensó cuando ella finalmente había desordenado cada parte de la cocina.

— Toma. —le dijo Marie pasándole el bocadillo.

Se trataba de un pan rellenado con dos bloques gigantes de chocolate. Estaba untado de miel y mermelada en ambas caras internas, y para acompañarlo, le había servido un vaso de aquella bebida instantánea de mora, que curiosamente tenía una tonalidad verde._ ¿Desde cuándo el jugo de moras es verde?_ Se pregunto.

Quizá lo más inquietante para él, era como Marie lo devoraba plácidamente, parecía disfrutar semejante abominación bañada en azúcar.

Gaara boqueo al notar que también le había colocado azúcar al sándwich.

— ¿No vas a probar?— le pregunto contenta Marie.

— To… tome un almuerzo sustancioso. Quiero decir cena. —se apresuro a añadir cuando ella lo miro con escepticismo. — Lo siento, pero no podría comer nada más… sí, sí, puedes coger tranquilamente el otro bocadillo. Y esta vez tómate tu tiempo para masticar. Da un poco de miedo verte devorarlo así. —le dijo pasándole la golosina.

— Gracias. ¡Eres el mejor! —le contesto sonriente mientras devoraba vorazmente el sándwich.

— Me saldrá una carié con solo verte comer eso. —le comento, sin poder contenerse.

— ¿No te gustan las cosas dulces? —le pregunto Marie atónita. — ¿A qué clase de ser malvado no le gustan los caramelos y chocolates?

— A mi…

— No me extraña que seas tan amargado entonces. Gaara, necesitas un poco más de sabor en tu vida. Además de que a este bocadillo le falto leche condensada y chispa de colores.

Gaara suspiro con cansancio. Quizá Temari y Kankuro tenían razón y ella se había salido de un cuento.

_Pero de uno de terror._ Se dijo a sí mismo. _Uno donde su protagonista es un hada malvada, que tiene una obsesión nada sana por los dulces._

— Es bueno saber que al menos tienes sentido del humor, pero si me vuelves a llamar hada malvada, asegúrate de dormir con los ojos abiertos. —le advirtió Marie.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza?

— Tómelo como guste, señor amargado.

— Hada malvada…

— Amargado…

— Hada…

— Amar…

_**Jajajajjajajaja.**_

Una ronca carcajada llamo la atención de Marie.

_**Vaya niña. ¿Es que nunca cambias Elizabeth?**_ Pregunto con voz suave. Ternura mezclada con diversión.

Marie miro hacia los lados. ¿De dónde provenía esa voz? ¿y porque la hallaba tan familiar?

— ¿Pasa algo? —le pregunto Gaara siguiendo la dirección de su mirada hacia la sala.

— No es nada amargado. —le contesto atrayendo de nuevo su vista en ella.

— Deja de comportarte como una niña. —le espeto.

— Sabias palabras, de alguien que siempre cae en sus juegos. —le contraataco.

Marie cerró los ojos con fingida indignación, para poder concentrase mejor y ubicar de donde provenía la extraña voz.

La presencia de un ente, se sentía de forma rara. Estaba en la sala, no había duda, pero la energía de aquel ser no delataba una forma corpórea. ¿Por qué quería hablar con ella? ¿Quién era? ¿Y cómo sabía su nombre?

Era obvio que esa cosa no era humana.

— Hmp —fue su respuesta de Gaara ante la realidad. Ya que ella siempre terminaba logrando que el cayese en sus juegos.

Marie le dedico una sonrisa burlona antes de incorporarse de su asiento.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le interrogo Gaara cuando ella salía de allí para dirigirse a la sala.

— Ohm… ¿olvide algo?... sí, yo ejem olvide algo. —le contesto desviando la mirada hacia el suelo y escondía sus manos detrás de ella. — No tardare nada. Espérame aquí. —le dijo escapando rápidamente de él.

Marie giro hacia la entrada de la ahora silenciosa y poco iluminada sala. La tenue luz de la luna que ingresaba por el ventanal, le daba una visión casi completa de la habitación. Echo un vistazo al reloj colgado en la pared.

Las tres de la mañana. La hora de los espíritus recordó algo inquieta. Ella era una persona a la que no le gustaba tocar el tema del espiritismo, pero algunas veces no podía evitar sentir ese tipo de presencias. Ella empleaba magia, realizaba rituales moralmente dudosos, pero nunca se atrevió a contactar con otro tipo de seres.

Un carraspeo deliberado la saco de sus pensamientos. Volvió a examinar con la mirada el lugar, todavía no podía ver nada.

— Señorita Valentine. —dijo una voz en tono bajo.

Una sombra se separo de la parte trasera de la habitación y avanzo un paso dejando que lo iluminase la luna. Era un joven alto con una voz melodiosa. No debía tener más de veinte años, su cabello era de color blanco y su complexión delgada. Sus ojos tenían una mirada intensa. Iba vestido con unos jeans rotos y una camisa de manga corta. Marie retrocedió un poco pero el muchacho avanzo hacia ella y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

— ¿Qu-uien eres? —logro articular.

El extraño meneaba lentamente la cabeza y sonreía aun más, al mismo tiempo que sus brillantes ojos color ámbar chispeaban divertidos.

— Disculpa mis modales. —Le respondió besando su mano. — Pero es necesario que vayas a aquel lugar.

— ¿Dónde? —pregunto Marie arrebatándole su mano y recobrando la compostura. No dejaría que él, se percatara de su miedo, pese a que sentía como temblaban sus piernas.

El joven sonrió nuevamente acercando su rostro al de la pequeña, Marie cerró rápidamente los ojos.

El no podía hacerle nada. El en realidad no estaba allí, era simplemente una especie de proyección mágica.

— No te precipites… mi princesa. — le dijo suavemente al oído.

— ¿Que eres? —pregunto molesta, alejándose del extraño.

_Su presencia es muy extraña. Sin duda es un espíritu, pero… la energía que emana es la de un ser vivo_. Pensó confundida.

— Necesitas practicar más, mi pequeña. —fue su única respuesta alejándose un poco de ella.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

— Usted oye, pero no escucha. No hace falta ver, para creer, sino creer para ver… cree, entonces podrás ver aquello a lo que temes. Recuerda preciosa, que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

El joven la miro de pies a cabeza sonriendo nuevamente antes de desaparecer nuevamente en la oscuridad.

— No confíes mucho en ese médium princesa. —fue lo último que dijo antes que volviese a reinar un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

Marie quedo estática después de aquello, no había notado siquiera que Gaara llevaba un buen rato llamando.

— ¿Ahora qué tienes? —le pregunto Gaara contrariado. — ¿He hecho algo que te ofendiera de nuevo?

Marie ignoro su comentario.

— Llévame a ese lugar. —le dijo ausentemente.

— ¿Cuál? —pregunto él, claramente confundido.

— La biblioteca.

Gaara fijo su vista en el reloj de pared, que aun marcaba la misma hora.

— Es muy tarde…

— No importa. ¡Llévame!

— Al menos, esperemos a que amanezca. —le dijo estudiando su reacción y comportamiento.

— Si no lo haces. ¡Iré yo mi misma! —le ladro Marie.

— Quiero verte intentarlo. —le dijo Gaara de manera desafiante.

— Entonces mírame. —le contesto molesta dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de poder llegar a ella, algo le impidió seguir avanzando. Pudo sentir como si algo le agarrase los pies y la inmovilizara en su sitio. Fijo su vista abajo y se sorprendió al ver arena.

La arena impedía que se moviese. ¿Por qué haría eso?

— ¿Pero cómo? —susurro desconcertada. — ¿Qué es esto? —le acuso al pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué insistes en ir a esta hora? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— ¿Tú hiciste esto? —le pregunto incrédula.

¿Cómo él podía controlar la arena?

Gaara no respondió simplemente se quedo mirándola.

— ¿Cómo haces esto? —le pregunto curiosa.

— No interesa. Solo responde mi pregunta.

— ¡Responde tu primero!

— Es imposible razonar contigo…—bufo Gaara antes de continuar. — Es mi habilidad. Te había dicho ya que era un shinobi.

— ¿Los ninjas controlan la arena? Yo creí que eran más como… en la película "asesino ninja". Ya sabes, siendo acróbatas y todo eso.

Gaara pareció desconcertado ante ello.

— No entiendo tu analogía…

— No importa, de todas formas los ninjas ya pasaron de moda.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas, niña? Los ninjas son reales. Estas dentro de una aldea shinobi y yo soy el Kazekage, el líder de este lugar.

— Y yo soy campanita y busco la piedra filosofal. No bromees, lo ninjas no existen. Decidí seguirle el juego a tu hermana sobre el tema, pero eso no los convierte a todos ustedes en ninjas.

— Tampoco las hadas son reales, pero eso no te impide estar aquí de pie en plena madrugada causándome un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿En qué idioma quieres que te diga que no soy un hada?

— Ya respondí a tu pregunta, ahora es tu turno. ¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar unas cuantas horas?

— No soy una mujer paciente…

— Responde de una vez. —le dijo de forma mordaz.

— Si puedo encontrar algo que me haga dejar de tener esas ridículas pesadillas. Te juro que hare todo lo que me pidas…

Un brillo malicioso ilumino los ojos de Gaara en esos momentos, parecía encantado con la idea.

— Bien… pero atente a las consecuencias. —le respondió con evidente satisfacción.

— Creo que retiro lo último…

— Ya es tarde. Andando…

— Siento que me va a pesar. —le comento cansadamente.

— No dramatices y apresúrate.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiremos caminando? —se quejo Marie sacudiéndose la arena de sus zapatos. — ¡Ya estoy cansada y mis pies me están matando! ¿Es que no hay autos en este inhóspito lugar?<p>

Gaara le dirigió una mirada amedrentadora a la muchacha y sacudió la cabeza.

¿Cómo me deje convencer? Se pregunto frustrado.

Antes de salir de casa habían peleado una vez más, porque ella se negaba a salir de allí vestida solo con la camisa que él le había prestado.

Pequeña vanidosa.

Ella había desaparecido unos segundos, para luego volver con un vestido rosa corto, con un gran escote.

Él ni siquiera había dudado en ordenarle que se pusiera algo encima. No solo por el hecho de que la temperatura en el desierto fuese baja durante la noche, sino también para evitar que alguien se le quedase viendo por mucho tiempo. El nunca soportaría que alguien la desease de la misma forma en el que él lo hacía. Afortunadamente para él, había ganado la batalla… en parte. De hecho solo había logrado, de que llevase encima una chaqueta blanca.

Gaara suspiro cansado.

Ambos se encontraban en las oscuras calles de Suna, el la había llevado por los atajos más cortos y despejados para llegar a la biblioteca, pero ella actuaba como si nunca antes en su vida hubiese tenido que trepar un muro o caminado sobre un muro. Continuamente había tenido que ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. Ella era mucho más torpe de lo que había pensado.

Gaara levanto la vista hacia el cielo. El sol no tardaría mucho en salir y el viento helado de la noche comenzaba a disminuir cada vez más.

— ¡No seas rata y espérame! —le reclamo cuando la dejo que bajase sola el bajo muro del callejón.

— No entiendo porque te quejas tanto. —le comento. — Solo hemos caminado unas cuantas calles.

— Para empezar, no hemos caminado unas cuantas calles. Me hiciste treparme seis bardas y caminado como dos kilómetros por callejuelas oscuras y sucias de dudosa seguridad. — le espeto. — Además, no dirías lo mismo si llevaras puesto estos zapatos. — volvió a quejarse. — Me hacen ver increíble, pero al parecer, no logran entender que yo poseo más de un solo dedo en el pie.

— De todas formas. ¿Porque llevas todo eso puesto? Nadie te vera con ellos a esta hora.

— En primer lugar, me gustan los vestidos. —le respondió comenzando a enumerar sus razones con los dedos. — Segundo, el rosa es mi color favorito y tercero, quizás es más importante estos tacos son los únicos que le van a mi atuendo.

— Te acabo de decir que nadie te está mirando. —le dijo con cierta satisfacción.

— ¡Eso no importa! —le exclamo indignada. — Uno siempre debe vestir de forma presentable. —le respondió soberbiamente. — ¡Es difícil caminar sobre la arena con estos zapatos! —volvió a sisear para sí misma.

Gaara volteo los ojos.

— ¿Por qué caminas tan lento? —le cuestiono disminuyendo su velocidad.

— No camino lento, tus piernas son mucho más largas que las mías. —se defendió.

Gaara se detuvo inmediatamente, ocasionando que ella se estrellase contra su espalda.

— ¡Auch! —se quejo frotándose la frente. — ¿Y ahora que porque te detienes? —le acuso.

— ¿No puedes mantener la boca cerrada por un minuto? Eres muy estresante.

— No, no puedo. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —le pregunto altaneramente.

Él le dedico una mirada de advertencia.

— Ya llegamos. —le informo señalando con la cabeza hacia el edificio antiguo frente a ellos.

* * *

><p>— Este lugar es espeluznante, lo único que le falta, es que salga un asesino en serie y nos persiga con un hacha.<p>

Gaara ignoro su comentario mientras lograba por fin abrir la cerradura de la puerta con una ganzúa. No habría sido un problema para él abrirla con su arena, pero Marie lo hubiera atacado con mil preguntas si lo hacía, y él no tenía ganas de responder más de sus preguntas.

— ¿Planeas quedarte ahí o entraras? —le pregunto desde la puerta.

Marie lo miro por primera vez. Ella había estado todo ese tiempo ocupada jugando con un felino.

— ¿Estaba abierto? —le pregunto dudosa la entrada.

— Ahora lo está.

— ¿Que no esto es ilegal?

— ¿Quién te entiende niña? —le espeto. — Primero, quieres venir no importa la hora y ahora no quieres entrar porque tienes miedo.

— ¡Yo no tengo miedo! —se defendió pese a que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar un poco. — Solo recuérdame no hacer nada estúpido esta noche. Oh espera, ya estoy aquí, ¿verdad? Un poco tarde para la advertencia, ¿huh? —trato de bromear llegando hasta el.

Era una hermosa biblioteca. Observo Marie, el techo se elevaban a seis metros de altura, habían escaleras desplazables y galerías superiores e inferiores que contenían miles de libros. Las mesas de trabajo estaban del lado izquierdo del lugar, inclusive parecían tener salones de estudio privados en el fondo.


	6. capitulo 6 celos?

Cap 6 ¿Celos?

_¿Cómo fue que acabamos así?_ Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Se encontraban ambos en el suelo. Rodeados de libros y ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Marie estaba inmovilizada completamente por el cuerpo de él. Podía sentir cerca de su cuello su respiración agitada.

* * *

><p>Una hora antes…<p>

Marie no estaba muy segura ahora de su decisión de ir a aquel lúgubre establecimiento. Una vez dentro pudo sentir un aire frio y espeluznante que erizo cada parte de su piel. Desde su ingreso al lugar permaneció detrás de Gaara sujetándose suavemente de su espalda y fue aferrándose cada vez más a ella al sentir una presencia poderosa en la parte trasera de la gigantesca habitación.

— Esta tan… oscuro. —se le escapo de sus labios arrepintiéndose instantáneamente por ello.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —le pregunto Gaara de forma arrogante. — ¿Quieres que te tome de la mano?

Marie se separo de él bruscamente.

— No me hables en ese tono tan condescendiente, como si fuera una niñita. Además, no tengo miedo, solo Cuco.

— Cuco… —repitió el. — ¿Qué es cuco? —pregunto ausentemente.

Marie volteo los ojos.

_Significa miedo. ¡Genio!... pero es una suerte que no lo entiendas. _Pensó satisfecha.

— Solo olvídalo. ¿Quieres?

* * *

><p>Gaara y Marie llevaban los últimos treinta minutos discutiendo sobre literatura sobrenatural y mitos.<p>

— Solo pásame el estúpido libro. —le espeto.

— Marie, no soy tu maldita niñera, así que alcánzalo tu misma.

— ¡No te lo pediría si lo alcanzara!

Gaara sacudió la cabeza con cansancio.

— Eres tan estresante, como bajita. —le dijo pasándole el grueso volumen de cuero rojo.

— ¡No soy bajita! —exclamo rabiosa. — Simplemente soy verticalmente desfavorecida. Además, que vos tengas la altura de un trol tiene que servirme de algo. ¿No lo crees?

Un carraspeo exagerado hizo voltearse.

— ¿Buscaba algo? —le pregunto un joven que al parecer llevaba un buen tiempo observándolos.

_Dios. ¡Qué vergüenza!_

Marie lo miro fijamente ignorando los comentarios de su compañero.

¿Cómo es que ninguno de ellos había notado la presencia de aquel sujeto?

— Señorita. ¿Me está escuchando? —le pregunto divertido el extraño.

— Disculpe. ¿Podría repetir lo que me decía?

— Volví a preguntarle que buscaba. Quizá podría ayudarla en su búsqueda.

— No hace falta, ya nos íbamos. Lamento mucho haberlo molestado a estas horas señor. No volverá a pasar. —se disculpo avergonzada.

_Trágame tierra._

— Por favor señorita, dígame. ¿Que la trae por aquí a esta hora? —la retuvo sonriéndole, le daba la impresión que apenas podía contener su regocijo.

_¿Por qué diablos sonríe de esa forma?_

Por alguna razón el extraño sujeto le resultaba familiar. ¿Lo había visto antes?

Marie lo miro de pies a cabeza. Era alto y de compleción atlética, tenia rasgos finos y ojos que le recordaban a un felino jugando con su presa. No, definitivamente no lo había visto antes.

— ¿Quien olvidaría ese rostro angelical adornado de semejante sonrisa picara? —dijo en voz alta sin percatarse de ello.

— Si ya termino de comerme con los ojos señorita Elizabeth. ¿Le molestaría dejar de llamarme señor? No soy tan viejo… y gracias me agrada que le guste tanto mi sonrisa. —le dijo satisfecho.

_¡Genial! ¿Cuál es mi siguiente gran idea? ¿Decirle a Gaara que me gustan su cabello y pantalones? _

— Estoy buscando libros antiguos, preferentemente de otros países.

_Dimensiones en realidad, pero podemos comenzar con otras regiones… espera… ¿acaba de llamarme Elizabeth?_

— Sígame por favor. —le dijo alejándose.

El los guio a ambos hasta la parte trasera. En ella se encontraba una pequeña puerta vieja, daba la apariencia de que no se había abierto en años por la cantidad de polvo y telarañas que poseía. Esta daba la entrada a un sótano. El cual estaba repleto de libros viejos y gastados, aparentemente olvidados. Todo aquel sitio necesitaba con urgencia una limpieza ya que cada movimiento que daban levantaba una espesa nube de polvo.

— Espero que encuentre lo que busca señorita Valentine. —hablo desde atrás de ellos.

_¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿No estaba unos segundos antes en frete dirigiéndonos? Espera… ¿Cómo diablos sabe mi nombre y apellido?_

— ¿Cómo sabe mí…— le dijo Marie se volteo para enfrentarlo, pero el ya había desaparecido. —…nombre? —termino.

Marie sacudió la cabeza. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quién era ese sujeto y como la conocía?

Ella volvió a sentir una nueva ola de escalofríos y se aferro de nuevo a la espalda de Gaara, ya no le importaba que él la molestase. Pero el simplemente se limito a observarla en silencio… como si esperase a que le aclarase una duda.

— ¿Porque me miras así? ¿Ahora que hice?

— ¿De qué habas? De un momento a otro te callaste y caminas directamente a este lugar. —le acuso Gaara. — Nunca había visto esta parte. —le comento tratando de cambiar el tema al notar su confusión.

— ¡Pero si fue un tipo el que nos trajo aquí! —se defendió.

Gaara de forma extraña ente su respuesta antes de finalmente contestarle.

— No había tal sujeto. —le dijo suavemente. — ¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Quieres continuar? —le pregunto preocupado.

_¡Es obvio que no estoy bien! ¡Acabo de alucinar con algo!_

— Estoy bien. Continuemos.

_Ojala estuviera tan confiada como soné__._

* * *

><p>A pesar de que ella le había dicho a Gaara que estaba bien. Este no le dejo acercase a ningún libro, simplemente la llevo hasta un viejo sillón y la obligo a tomar asiento.<p>

— Mitos y ritos a la diosa luna. —le nombro el título de uno de los libros que había recolectado de los estantes.

Marie negó con la cabeza.

— Sería más fácil si simplemente me dejaras a mí leerlos. No tienes idea de las tonterías que eliges de esos estantes. —se quejo Marie.

Gaara ignoro su comentario pasando a la siguiente portada.

— Leyendas de los hijos del sol, realidad detrás de la fantasía…

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Basta! Quizá tu última gran idea sea traerme algo como "Los diez pasos para alcanzar el nirvana" y "La leyenda de Krishna". ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de drama y me dejas a mí ver los libros? De lo contrario te obligare a ver "¿Quién mato a la llamita blanca?" Y analizaremos su trama.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

— De que eres un idiota, sin la más mínima idea de cómo centrar una búsqueda de información.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el asesinato de una llamita? De hecho. ¿Qué es una llamita?

— Es el título de una película. —bufo. — y llamita es el diminutivo de llama, una especie de camélido. — le dijo con fastidio dirigiéndose a la estantería más cercana.

— Haz lo que quieras, no pienso ayudarte más...

— Y también eres una persona muy rencorosa. —le soltó soberbia.

Marie tomo perezosamente un grueso libro de la primera fila y comenzó a ojearlo distraídamente, de pronto sintió como sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.

_Esto tiene que ser una broma._

Rápidamente tomo otro, otro y otro. Todo era igual…

Su respiración se fue agitando cada vez más y arrojo todos los libros que había ojeado.

Gaara le miraba entre sorprendido y desconcertado por su actitud. Pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos. Cuando intento nuevamente lanzar otro de los libros, el la había tomado firmemente de las muñecas. Sentía como sus ojos se humedecían y se maldijo por eso. El infierno se congelaría antes que permitir que Gaara la viese llorando.

— ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le dijo sin soltarla.

Marie no hablo hasta que el finalmente la soltó. Al parecer él creía que se había calmado.

_¿Cómo diablos quieres que me calme así de sencillo por esto? _Le acuso en su mente.

— ¡Toma! —le dijo en cambio, pasándole uno de los libros del montón que había arrojado al suelo.

Gaara lo tomo en sus manos aun sin comprender y le leyó un corto párrafo de su contenido...

— ¿Puedes entenderlo? —le acuso histéricamente.

— Si…

Marie se dejo caer sobre el polvoriento suelo.

_¿Cómo paso esto?_

Marie se abrazo las piernas y escondió su rostro entre ellas. Inclusive ella podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada. Estaba al borde de un colapso y aun así su orgullo la obligaba a frenar sus lágrimas de frustración.

— Traduce mas para mí. — logro articular con la voz quebrada después de un rato.

Gaara se revolvió inquieto. No sabía qué hacer en esa situación. No lo culpaba, ella tampoco sabría qué hacer si estuviera en su lugar.

— Marie…—la llamo suavemente, pero eso solo consiguió hacerla encogerse más. El tono en el que le hablo le recordó a José. ¿Por qué él la había abandonado en ese extraño lugar? Lo necesitaba tanto en esos momentos…

— Dime. — respondió con un hilillo de voz impaciente.

— Está escrito en japonés. ¿Porque no lo lees?

— No se japonés…

Gaara la miro aun más preocupado. No le respondió nada, simplemente se limito a observarla.

— ¿Ahora qué? — exclamo de forma ahogada. — ¡Solo léemelo de nuevo!

Gaara suspiro pesadamente y pensó dos veces antes de contestarle. No quería asustarla más. Marie parecía que iba a explotar en llanto de un momento para otro y el no tenía idea de que hacer para calmarla. Sentía que cualquier cosa que le respondiese empeoraría las cosas…

— Has estado hablando este idioma todo el tiempo. —hablo finalmente.

— Te equivocas. — siseo. — Yo no sé hablar ninguna lengua del lejano oriente.

— Tranquilízate… estoy aquí. Prometí ayudarte.

— ¿cómo quieres que me calme? — exclamo furiosa poniéndose en pie. — ¡Si de pronto estoy hablando un idioma que nunca en mi vida se me había pasado por la cabeza aprender!

Marie se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. El sabor metálico de la sangre, seguido del dolor obligo a su mente a disiparse un poco.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

_**Sangre pura. **_

Llamaron una y otra vez un par de voces agudas desde el fondo. Tanto Marie como Gaara voltearon hacia el lugar donde se había escuchado las voces.

_**Acércate. Ven, ven…**_

Marie miro a Gaara.

— ¿Las escuchas también verdad? —trato de comprobar Marie.

Gaara le afirmo con la cabeza, en silencio.

**Respondeat invocant, populi tui sanguinem purum. ****Si sanguine tuo maledictiones caelum... **

Recitaron a coro las voces.

— Responde a la llamada, pura sangre de tu pueblo. Si su sangre maldice el cielo... —tradujo Marie sin notarlo. —…el cielo fin pondrá a tu pueblo. — termino la frase acercándose hasta las voces.

En el último anaquel, en la parte trasera de la habitación; se encontraba un único libro. Las voces provenían de él.

Marie se sentía como una marioneta, su cuerpo dejaba de seguir sus órdenes para obedecer al llamado del texto. Escuchaba como Gaara la llamaba.

Pero… ¿porque no se acercaba?

Una vez frente a la estantería, el libro bajo lentamente comenzando a emitir una luz enceguecedora. Marie sintió un fuerte escalofrió bajar a lo largo de su columna. Estaba verdaderamente aterrada.

Abrió despacio aquel texto que había aterrizado en sus manos, y un fuerte viento sacudió el lugar.

Imágenes fugases pasaron frente a sus ojos sobre Gaara, Suna, personas que no conocía, ella misma y muchos símbolos aparentemente importantes.

— ¡Reacciona! —le grito Gaara sacudiéndola de los hombros.

Entonces despertó.

— ¿Q-qué sucedió? —le pregunto ella confundida.

— Eso quisiera saberlo…

Un temblor sacudió por completo el lugar. Los libros caían de los estantes ruidosamente cerca de ellos. Marie no dudo en abrazar fuertemente a Gaara ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella la hicieron ponerse rígida, se echó hacia atrás, pero él la siguió y la aseguró más firmemente contra él.

Por primera vez sintió lo grande y fuerte que era… a ella siempre la habían atraído hombres así…

_¡Solo a mí se me ocurre disfrutar un abrazo de un cretino de ojos hermosos en estos momentos! _Se reprendió a sí misma. _¿Por qué de pronto hay un temblor?_ Se pregunto desviando su mente del aroma de su colonia… _¡temblor!_

Marie recordó inmediatamente el temblor que había sentido después de haber realizado el conjuro en su mundo.

De pronto todo tuvo sentido para ella.

Su estancia en aquel sitio se debía a eso.

Se maldijo internamente por no seguir el consejo de su computadora cuando le dijo que leyese todo el texto de las escrituras.

_¡Adiós premio nobel!_

Marie salió de sus pensamientos cuando el suelo se sacudió aun mas fuerte ocasionando uno de los anaqueles situado tras ellos, se desplomase a unos pocos centímetros de ellos.

El impacto había logrado hacerla retroceder, pero Gaara se negó liberarla y la colisión de otra estantería cercana hizo que ella tratara de huir arrastrando consigo al pelirrojo. Lastimosamente lo único que había logrado fue hacer perder el equilibrio a Gaara.

Marie cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto contra el duro suelo que nunca llego. Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver como la arena impedía que se lastimaran. Dirigió su mirada al frente. Él, la observaba fijamente.

_¿Por qué me mira otra vez así? Fue un accidente. _

Se encontraban ambos en el suelo. Rodeados de libros y ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Marie estaba inmovilizada completamente por el cuerpo de él. Podía sentir cerca de su cuello su respiración agitada.

_¿Cómo fue que acabamos así?_ Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Actualidad…<p>

Gaara no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos. Aquellas esmeraldas brillaban incluso más de cerca. Se encontraba tan cerca de su rostro, que podía notar el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas. En verdad tenía la apariencia de ser dulce e ingenua, pero recordó instantáneamente su personalidad contraria a su aspecto.

Molesta y manipuladora, pero aun así parecía… tan frágil. Sus sentidos se nublaron ante el suave aroma de fresas. Sintió como ella se estremeció una vez mas en sus brazos, intento hablar, pero el tomo ventaja de sus labios abiertos y su boca tomo posesión de la de ella.

Nunca había pensado que un beso podría tener sabor, un sabor íntimo. Nunca se habría imaginado que su cuerpo le traicionaría de aquella forma.

Se sentía tan adictivo, sus labios sabían tan dulces como prometían. Sintió como los dedos de Marie se enredaban entre su cabello, atrayéndolo más cerca.

Ella le había confesado que le encantaba su pelo hacia unas cuantas horas, aunque sabía que ella no estaba completamente lucida en esos momentos. La noticia igualmente lo había hecho sentir aturdido y feliz. Marie le había dicho que deseaba verlo perder el control. Ella había logrado hacerlo perder el control.

Lentamente Gaara separó sus labios de los de ella.

Sólo había tenido la intención de darle a la joven un pequeño beso, pero el beso había dado lugar a una llamarada que se convirtió en algo tan urgente, tan ferozmente apacible, que no había podido detenerse…

Lo cierto era que le habría gustado seguir besando esa boca inocente durante horas.

_**Jajajjajajajjaja. Nunca pensé que siguieses tan rápido mis consejos, niño. Pero lamento decirte que aun no es el momento, así que controla un poco tus hormonas. **_Se burlo Shukaku.

_¿A qué te refieres maldito demonio?_ Le pregunto irritado.

_**Ese impulso demuestra que estas cayendo lentamente en su juego. El ser médium no te servirá de mucho con ella, terminara descifrándote en menos de lo que imaginas y jugara con tu mente. Demuéstrale que no puede jugar contigo, engáñala y tómala por la fuerza para que seas su amo y señor.**_

_No entiendo…_

_**¡Tómala! Ansió degustar su sangre y su inmenso poder**_. Rugió deseoso Shukaku.

_¿Qué sabes acerca de ella?_

_**Te indicare cuando sea el momento adecuado, ya que por ahora no serviría de nada. Su poder aun permanece dormido. **_

_¿Qué es ella?_

_**No me corresponde a mí responder esa pregunta. Ella misma te lo dirá en cuanto recuerde quien es.**_

_¿Cuándo lo recuerde?_ Pregunto confundió y molesto por los comentarios del demonio, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

_Maldito. _

Los ojos de color esmeralda de Marie se estrecharon cuando lo observó especulativamente.

— Sólo tú —le dijo sin calor — Podrías convertir una visita respetable a la biblioteca en un intento de película porno.

— Si no te gustó —murmuro él. — No debiste haber respondido el beso.

— Yo no...

Su boca aplastó otra vez la de ella. Marie emitió un sonido sofocado mientras le golpeaba el pecho con el puño. No le importo, la consumió con otro profundo beso.

Marie sintió que su respiración se acelerada y que sus mejillas ardían, su pecho ascendía y caía con fuerza temblorosa. La presión urgente de su boca logro que ella se rindiera con un gemido suave. Eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar, puesto que él se echo para atrás a regañadientes.

— Deberías estar asustada… ¿no tienes sentido de supervivencia? Podría tratar de aprovecharme de ti. —le dijo con amargura. — Lo único que ha quedado claro, es que tenía razón, cualquiera podría engañarte. Tienes que aprender a comportarte ante cualquier situación.

— Disculpa que aflore el diablo que hay en ti, cariño. Pero tendrás que exhibir mucha más cortesía si deseas que me comporte. —le espeto Marie. — Lo único que me ha quedado en claro a mí, es que eres un cerdo. Ahora quítate de encima degenerado. —le grito empujándolo a un lado.

¿Cómo es que no la había dejado ir antes? Todos los demás chicos que le habían robado un beso, huían despavoridos después de verla a los ojos y caer ante sus ilusiones. Fue entonces cuando recordó la advertencia del extraño con el que había hablado antes. Él, le había advertido acerca de un médium, pero no lo entendió hasta ese momento.

_Los médiums tienen la facilidad de comunicarse con varios entes, sus sentidos de percepción son muy agudos, más que los míos, y casi nunca caen ante ilusiones._ Recito el significado de ello en su mente.

— No eres más que un villano sin principios, un bellaco. —le dijo fieramente. — Si no hubiera jurado ante los vigilantes, el ayudarte. Te hundiría.

_¡Cerdo asqueroso! ¡Cómo se puede ser tan desgraciado! No puedes ir por ahí dándoles a las chicas el mejor beso de su vida, para luego decirles que las estas probando. ¡Bastardo egoísta!_

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —pregunto molesto el joven de antes. El supuesto "encargado" que desapareció misteriosamente haciéndola quedar como loca frente a Gaara.

El entro al lugar y presiono el interruptor del lado derecho de la entrada, encendiendo las luces.

_¿Cómo diablos no vi el interruptor?_ pensó Marie algo irritada por su propia estupidez.

Al verlo mejor con la habitación iluminada, lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era el mismo sujeto sexy de antes. Marie se golpeo mentalmente por lo último. El era aquel misterioso sujeto que se le había aparecido antes en la casa del cretino de cabellos rojos… pero había algo distinto en él. Su cabello ahora era de una tonalidad tan oscura como el de ella. Sus dorados y brillantes ojos ahora eran verdes como los de ella. Pero, francamente no le importaba, podría estar vestido de Bob Esponja pantalones cuadrados y ella aun estaría con su mente en otro sitio.

_¿Cómo no lo reconocí antes?_ Seguía reprochándose a sí misma. ¡_La oscuridad! Si eso es, no lo pude ver bien, es todo._ Se repetía incansablemente para no admitir su pequeño error.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —continuo ya que no había recibido ninguna respuesta, parecía que se molestaba cada vez mas.

_Parece que no solo había sido un mal día para mí… nota mental, colocar laxante en la próxima bebida de Gaara. _

— No…—respondió secamente el Gaara. — ¿Quién eres? —le pregunto cortante al notar como lo miraba con rabia.

— Soy el encargado de este lugar, y si ya terminaron lo que vinieron a hacer. Les invito cordialmente a retirarse. —respondió amargamente mirándolo fijamente.

— Hmp —fue su única respuesta antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Marie se acerco lentamente hacia el encargado, hasta colocarse a su lado y le hablo en voz baja.

— Tú eres… el de antes. ¿Verdad?

El joven la miro con decepción. Desvió la mirada, negándose a enfrentarla y sonrió tristemente antes de responder.

— Asegúrate de leer todo el libro antes de tratar de realizar algo.

— ¿Quién eres?

El sonrió de lado y se acerco lentamente a ella.

— Steve. — Su voz bajo un octavo. — Mi princesa. —le contesto apartándose desviando la mirada hacia Gaara.

Este, se encontraba apoyado en la puerta cruzado de brazos. La expresión de su rostro no pronosticaba nada bueno.

Marie se sonrojo levemente por la forma en la que la había llamado, pero la mirada furibunda del pelirrojo egoísta la hizo reaccionar.

Steve volvió a ignorar a Gaara para hablarle nuevamente a ella.

— Si me necesitas, solo llámame, preciosa. —le dijo pícaramente guiñándole un ojo y saliendo del lugar.

* * *

><p>Gaara caminaba rápidamente, ignorando los comentarios de su acompañante que le decía sin parar que disminuyera la velocidad. Finalmente volteo para verla, estaba arto de que no cerrara la boca desde que salieron de aquel sitio.<p>

— ¿Qué quieres? —le ladro.

— Te dije que me esperaras. ¿Por qué diablos estos así? ¿Ahora qué te hice? ¡La enojada aquí debería ser yo!

— ¡No estoy molesto! —le espeto.

— Entonces. ¿Porque te comportas así?

— No te interesa.

_¡Maldito bipolar!_ Susurro molesta para sí misma.

— ¿Porque me estas siguiendo?

—Tsk, no lo hago porque quiera, pero si no te diste cuenta. ¡No conozco este lugar y no sé cómo llegar a tu casa!

— Voy directo a la torre, ya es tarde y debería estar haciendo mi trabajo. Por lo tanto tendrás que venir conmigo… pero debes estar quieta. — le amenazo.

* * *

><p>La torre del kazekage era más grande de lo que aparentaba. Había un sinfín de habitaciones. Los pasillos del lugar eran espaciosos y muy bien decorados, se entrelazaban varias veces aparentando ser un laberinto, o al menos así lo pensó Marie.<p>

Una vez dentro de la oficina principal, Gaara tomo asiento fijando su atención en los documentos sobre su escritorio, ignorando por completo la presencia de la muchacha.

Marie bufo y rodo los ojos antes de tomar asiento en un pequeño sofá cerca de una estantería llena de papeles. Fijo su vista al libro, antes de comenzar a ojearlo despreocupadamente.

El libro era completamente viejo. Las tapas fueron alguna vez de color negro, pero con el desgaste del tiempo era ya difícil decirlo. Tenía en la pórtala el símbolo de los iluminados, el mismo que llevaba en el pecho, y estaba escrito en latín, griego y otras lenguas antiguas que no logro reconocer. Las páginas se habían teñido de amarillo y en algunas de ellas no se podía leer muy bien, debido a lo maltratadas que estaban. El grosor del libro prometía bastante, pero solo estaba escrito hasta la mitad y se podía observar que alguien había arrancado varias páginas de él.

Marie suspiro algo desilusionada antes de comenzar a leerlo enserio, revisando varios símbolos y recordando los que había visto momentos atrás. Había algunos que no se encontraban allí.

_Quizá debería preguntarle al patán de cabellos rojos si reconoce aquellos._ Pensó aburrida, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de leer, tenia sueño y estaba cansada.

Toc-toc. Sonó la puerta.

— Pasa. —contesto Gaara sin prestar mucha atención. Su mirada seguía clavada en aquel mar de papeles.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entro a la habitación un joven alto vestido enteramente de negro. Tenía en sus manos más papeles y los coloco sobre el escritorio de Gaara.

— Aquí está el reporte de mi última misión. —le dijo el extraño a Gaara, luego desvió la mirada hacia ella.

_Por favor no me digas nada estúpido. No estoy de humor._

El sonrió de lado antes de avanzar hacia ella hasta quedar en frente.

— Hola preciosa. — le saludo sonriendo.

— Hola. —le respondió desinteresadamente, mientras su vista seguía fija en el libro.

— ¿Qué cuentas?

— Números.

El soltó una corta carcajada por ello.

— Que graciosa. ¿Qué haces?

— Sombra. —le respondió encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros.

— Ohm… y ¿qué más? —continuo enarcando una ceja.

— No, yo no quemo.

— Entonces. ¿Como estas? —le pregunto un poco irritado.

— Sentada. ¿Porque? —contesto aun con la mirada fija en el texto.

El hizo una pausa brevemente y suspiro antes de continuar.

— Mi nombre es Kankuro, preciosa. —prosiguió acercándose un poco más hacia ella para que lo mirase.

_Kankuro… ¿ese no era el nombre del idiota por el cual todos me llaman hada? _Pensó molesta.

— Un gusto, Kankuro preciosa. —se burlo.

— Solo Kankuro.

— Kankuro. Me parece un nombre, un poco fuerte para alguien que usa maquillaje. —le respondió aun si mirarlo.

— Eso fue un poco cruel, se supone que nos estamos conociendo hadita.

— Mi nombre es Marie. No hada, ni preciosa, así trata de recordarlo y si quieres que te trate mejor, empieza por sacarles la idea a todos de que soy un hada. —contesto secamente mirándolo de frente.

_Es increíble que él muy descarado, todavía se digne a sonreír tan descaradamente._

— ¡Así que es por eso! No te preocupes muñeca eso se soluciona rápido, pero dime. ¿Quién fue el que te dijo que yo comencé el rumor?… seguro fue Temari ¿no?

— Lo siento, pero no revelo mis fuentes. —le dijo volviendo su vista hacia el libro.

— De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo? Hola mi nombre es Kankuro y hare que todos dejen de llamarte hada. Pero antes quiero saber si hoy es tu cumpleaños.

— No…—respondió confundida mirándolo nuevamente.

— Que coincidencia. ¡El mío tampoco! Tenemos tanto en común. Deberíamos intentarlo. ¿No crees?

Marie lo miro divertida antes de reír suavemente volviéndose poco a poco una carcajada por el comentario. No podía parar de reír, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para que la estrechasen.

— Mucho gusto Kankuro. Mi nombre es Marie. —se presento besando ligeramente su mejilla.

Gaara desvió su atención de los documentos que acababa de recibir de su hermano, para ver la escena. No puedo evitar, el formar una mueca de disgusto mientras Kankuro recibía de ella un roce de sus labios…

_Maldito…_

— ¿Qué te parece... si te invito algo tan dulce como tu Marie?

_Estas muerto…_

— Me parece una buena ide…—

— Kankuro, llévale estos documentos a los acianos. No te muevas de ahí si no los revisan todos. Después de ello monta guardia en la puerta del oeste, pero antes, tienes que encargarte de supervisar el entrenamiento de los gennin. —le corto bruscamente Gaara.

— Pero acabo de llegar. —se defendió Kankuro. — ¿No le podrías decir a otr…—freno en seco al notar su fulminante mirada y suspiro pesadamente antes de asentir dirigiéndose a la salida.

— Dime, Marie. ¿Dónde te estás quedando? —le pregunto desde la puerta.

La arena dentro su calabaza empezó moverse peligrosamente, lo cual motivo a su hermano a que saliese de ahí.

— ¿Porque se fue tan rápido? —le pregunto Marie. — Ni siquiera pude responderle. — le dijo inocentemente.

Gaara entrecerró sus ojos dedicándole una mirada de advertencia. ¿Cómo podía coquetear con su hermano?

— Tú, solo concéntrate en ese libro. —mascullo volviendo a tomar los papeles en sus manos.

— No. —le respondió con rebeldía.

Gaara no tenia paciencia en ese momento para discutir con ella, sentía como le hervía la sangre. Tenía muchas ganas de salir y matar a su hermano, junto con ese muchacho que se habían topado en la biblioteca. Pero lo que más lo frustraba era el hecho de que no sabía porque estaba tan molesto.

Esa niña le había hecho algo. Quizá lo hipnotizo o hechizo. Shukaku le había advertido que jugaría con su mente y empezaba a creerle al demonio.

— ¿Porque no? —le pregunto entre dientes.

— Necesito que me ayudes con algo. ¿Puedes darme un papel y un lápiz? Quiero anotarte algunos símbolos para ver si los reconoces.

Gaara suspiro con cansancio indicándole que tomara asiento frente a él. Ella empezó a dibujar unos signos antes de pasarle la hoja. El primero eran dos trapecios sobrepuesto uno sobre otro, emulando rocas. El segundo era una hoja en diagonal con forma espiral. El tercero eran dos óvalos alargados conectados entre sí por un extremo y un tercer óvalo ubicado por separado al izquierdo de los otros dos, emulando las nubes. El cuarto eran cuatro comillas en filas de dos y por ultimo dibujo un reloj de arena.

El simplemente los miro sin interés y se lo volvió a pasar.

— ¿Que sucede con ellos?—la interrogo.

— ¿Los conoces?

— Si…

— ¿Qué son?

— Son los símbolos de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas. La primera es la de la aldea oculta entre las rocas, las otras son de la aldea oculta de la hoja, las nubes, la niebla y por último la de la arena. El lugar donde te encuentras. Cada uno de ellos está ubicado respectivamente en los países más grandes, de los cuales constituyen el grueso de su fuerza militar. A los líderes de estas aldeas se les ha reconocido con el título de Kages que significa sombra, debido a que gobiernan a miles de soldados.

— Ya veo. Había uno más, pero no creo que signifique mucho…

— ¿Cómo era?

— Era una simple corchea, no creo que signifique nada…

— Simboliza a la aldea del sonido.

— Dios. ¿Cuántas aldeas ninjas hay?

— Muchas, pero las más poderosas son las que me mostraste. ¿Donde viste estos símbolos? ¿Están en tu libro?

— No, es solo que pasaron unas cuantas imágenes fugases por mi mente en aquel lugar y esos no logre reconocerlos o asociarlos excepto claro el de este lugar. Por eso te pregunte si los habías visto.

— ¿Algo más?

— Si… parece que algo verdaderamente malo se avecinara en este mundo, espero no estar para eso entonces.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Pude ver un frágil lazo que unía cada uno de esos símbolos. Su ruptura causo que las aguas se tiñesen de rojo. En la oscuridad del cielo se reflejaban unos ojos rojos con algunas nubes del mismo color y debajo de ellos una gran serpiente aparecía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Que tienen dos enemigos. Uno lo representa la serpiente y el otro unas nubes rojas supongo…

_Orochimaru y Akatsuki_. Pensó velozmente.

— ¿Fue todo lo que viste? —continuo interrogando.

— Si… por ahora.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?

— Prometí ayudarte en cualquier cosa que pudiese. No puedo quedarme callada después de haber visto esas imágenes, debes prepararte para lo que se avecina y ayudarme a regresar a mi mundo antes que mi predicción se vuelva realidad.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo evitar que eso pase?

— ¿Por quién me tomas? —le espeto. — Yo no controlo la situación de las cosas, además como ya le había dicho anteriormente a tu hermana el futuro es variable. Las cosas no están escritas en piedra, el único consejo que se me ocurre, es que trates de fortalecer aquel lazo que une esas naciones. Pero no puedes hacer eso todavía.

— ¿Porque no?

— Primero debes tener un fuerte vínculo con tu gente. No puedes sencillamente dejarlos a la deriva mientras tratas de formar relaciones diplomáticas en otros lugares. Necesitas tener seguidores fieles, que te respeten y no te teman.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo…

— Si haces todo lo que te digo, ellos te seguirán.

— No creo que la manipulación sea el lazo que tenga que formar con ellos.

— ¡No seas ridículo! No estoy hablando de manipular la mente de los ingenuos, sino de demostrarles que pueden contar contigo. No importa si es algo tan simple como calmar los sollozos de un niño. Demuéstrales que ellos son importantes para ti.

— ¡No es tan fácil como parece! No puedo simplemente hacer tales actos sin que se alejen de mí. Ellos me temen…

— Nunca dije que fuese fácil. ¿O sí? Puedes ganar su confianza de a poco. La predicción que te di no ocurrirá mañana, sino dentro de un buen tiempo.

— Ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo.

— No puedes. ¿O no quieres?

— Por supuesto que quiero, es solo que…

— Es solo que, ¿qué?… ¡despierta ya niño! Eres líder de este lugar, muchas vidas dependen de ti desde el momento que asumiste el mando. Si quieres que te acepten comienza por aceptarte tu mismo primero.

— Tal vez para ti sea fácil decirlo, después de todo eres perfecta. ¿No?

— Claro que no. Yo tenía un defecto, pero ya me lo quite. Era presumida y ahora soy perfecta.

Gaara no pudo evitar en mirarla de con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien como ella? Suspiro mentalmente y no agrego nada mas a la conversación, simplemente se acerco a la ventana apoyándose sobre ella. Mirando el lento caminar de los aldeanos, mientras las palabras de ella resonaban en su mente una y otra vez.

Toc-toc. Se escucho desde la puerta.

— Pasa —ordeno de forma distraída, mientras seguía viendo a la gente de afuera.

— Gaara…—le hablo Temari, tratando de llamar su atención.

El se deshizo de sus pensamientos para atender lo que su hermana le decía.

— ¿Qué quieres? —hablo sin ganas.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves deprimido. —le pregunto preocupada.

— No pasa nada…

— Solo venia a preguntarte si habías visto a Marie, pero ya veo que estaba contigo. La próxima vez déjame una nota diciendo que te la llevas. He estado buscándola toda la mañana.

— Llévatela si quieres.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Esta durmiendo…

El la miro escéptico. Marie se había quedado dormida apoyada sobre su escritorio.

El se pregunto por un momento, si todo lo anterior se lo había imaginado, pero al ver los dibujos a un lado de la mesa, supo que fue real.

La falta de seriedad de ella, lo saco de quicio y golpeo estrepitosamente el buro para despertarla. Como era de esperarse la pequeña reacciono de golpe dirigiendo su cuerpo automáticamente hacia atrás provocando su caída al suelo. El simplemente sonrió de lado antes de escuchar los reclamos por parte de las dos chicas en la habitación.

— ¿Porque diablos hiciste eso? —le gritaron molestas ambas.

_¿Por qué Temari siempre esta defendiéndola?_

Gaara ignoro por completo los regaños por parte de sus acompañantes, y seguido revisando los documentos de su escritorio.

— ¡Estoy harta! —le grito colérica Marie arrebatándole los papeles de las manos.

— ¡Desde ahora te hare la ley del hielo, hasta que te disculpes por todo lo que me hiciste esta mañana!

— Espero que la cumplas, me gustaría volver a oír mis pensamientos. Eres muy escandalosa niña. —le dijo indiferente arrebatándole los informes con su arena.

* * *

><p>— ¿Marie estas bien? Te ves algo tensa. —le hablo Kankuro a Marie.<p>

Echo una mirada hacia Gaara y Temari, que estaban sentados del otro lado de la mesa. Se habían reunido en casa para el almuerzo y en ese momento Marie y Gaara estaban asesinándose con la mirada desde que había llegado. Temari le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que cerrara la boca.

— Jamás me había sentido mejor en la vida. —le mascullo la pequeña. — Pero de todas formas, estoy tratando de ignorar al patán amargado de cabellos rojos del otro lado de la mesa.

Kankuro se estremeció al sentir como su hermano lo fulmino con la mirada por hacerla hablar. ¿Qué había pasado cuando él los dejo solos?

Otro silencio incomodo surgió después de ello, tanto Marie como Gaara ignoraban su presencia al igual como la de su hermana. Ellos seguían luchando con la mirada.

— Temari, como yo no le hablo a Gaara. ¿Quieres decirle que me pase la salsa de tomate que esta junto a él? —hablo Marie rompiendo el silencio.

Temari lo miro de reojo y el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

_Síguele el juego._ Le dijo mentalmente a su hermana.

— Gaara pásale la salsa a Marie…—le dijo a Gaara, al parecer si le había entendido.

— Kankuro, dile a Marie que no le pasare la salsa. —respondió Gaara.

_Wow. ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Por qué Gaara le sigue el juego a ella? _

— Marie, dice Gaara que no te pasara la sal…

— Temari, dile a Kankuro que solo quiero. ¡Un poco de salsa! —mascullo Marie interrumpiéndolo.

_¿Y yo que te he hecho?_ Se quejo.

— Dile tú, Marie. ¡Estas ignorando a Gaara no a Kankuro!

— Kankuro, dile a Temari que. ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo sarcásticamente.

— Marie. ¡No me estas ignorando a mí, y ya te oí! —le dijo Temari un poco molesta.

— Gaara. ¡Dile a tu hermana que me deje!

Kankuro no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado, vio que Temari había desarrollado un agudo y apasionado interés por el tiempo en el exterior de la ventana, mientras Gaara parecía disfrutar la frustración de ella.

_¿Quién lo habría pensado? Quienquiera que sea esa chiquilla, debe de tener un montón de talento para hacerte actuar así, hermanito. _Pensó Kankuro observando a Gaara.

— Marie, es a Gaara al que ignoras. —le dijo divertido a ella.

— ¿De qué lado estas Kankuro? —le ladro ella.

Kankuro trago con fuerza y recordó inmediatamente que las mujeres no entendían razones cuando estaban molestas con un chico. Si una chica le hacia esa pregunta esperaba completo apoyo y prometía una muerte lenta en caso de una negativa.

— Temari. ¿Recuerdas lo que teníamos que hacer? —trato de excusarse.

— Ohm… si. —lo apoyo. — Nos tenemos que ir. Buena suerte, adiós. —Se despidió de ellos, sacándolo de allí. El agradeció mentalmente a su hermana por le siguiera el juego.

* * *

><p>Marie exigía una disculpa, se la merecía, pero Gaara no mostraba señales de querer dársela.<p>

_No eres más que un cretino. _Mascullo.

— ¿Acabas de llamarme cretino? —le pregunto él, con un brillo divertido en sus diabólicos ojos perfectos.

_Esos malditos ojos deberían ser ilegales. Son un verdadero peligro para la comunidad femenina… espera. ¿Acaba de preguntarme si lo llame cretino arrogante?_

— Solo cretino de hecho, y gracias, no sabía que mis ojos fuese tan peligrosos para la comunidad femenina. —se burlo.

Marie lo miro sorprendida.

_¿Acaso puede leer mi mente? ¿Es que hay algo que no sepa hacer este degenerado?_

Gaara suspiro.

— No, no puedo leer tu mente. —se burlo. — Es solo que estás hablando en voz alta.

Marie sintió como la sangre se le reunía en las mejillas.

— Entonces, señor depravado. La próxima vez podría fingir ser un caballero y al menos aparentar que no me oye.

Gaara le miro de forma inexpresiva y desvió la vista hasta el reloj de pared.

— No creo que tengas tiempo para este tipo de cosas. —le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por qué no? —le ladro.

— Vas tarde a tu entrevista con el señor Nobu. —le recordó. — Y según tengo entendido, no sabes cómo llegar. —le dijo con superioridad.

— ¿Cómo sab… —comenzó a cuestionar, pero se detuvo al ver su expresión divertida. —Me espiaste. —le acuso.

— ¿Creíste que me quedaría quieto sin averiguar todo lo que hiciste ayer? Después de oírte decirle eso a Temari, fui a visitarlo.

— No tienes derecho.

— Lo tengo, estas a mi cargo. De hecho te llevare allí y rechazaras la oferta.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

— Porque así lo deseo.

— Y todos en el infierno desean agua helada. —le espeto.

No dejaría que él la encerrase entre cuatro paredes. Necesitaba pensar en algo rápido.

— De acuerdo. Lo hare, hablare con el de su oferta.

— ¿La rechazaras? —le pregunto con desconfianza.

_¡Maldita sea! Aprendió a saber escoger mejor sus preguntas. _

—No. —le dijo. — Tú lo harás. Pero quiero estar presente y escuchar los argumentos del porque no puedo trabajar allí.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo ningún problema con ello.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>¡Hey! Hola a todos, quisiera decirles a todos los lectores que lamento tardar en subir capítulos, pero ya saben, los deberes apestan pero de todas formas hay que hacerlos. De todas formas quería comunicarles que el próximo capítulo estará en breve. ..<p>

Bye.


	7. Capitulo 7 Verdades a medias

Cap 7 Conociéndonos… verdades a medias.

_Esto tiene que ser una broma. _Se dijo a si misma Marie.

Llevaban diez minutos caminando prácticamente en círculos, según su parecer. Si el camino hacia la guardería seguía el mismo rumbo que un laberinto definitivamente su sentido de orientación explotaría… si tuviera uno, claro.

_Tal vez debería imitar a Hansel y Gretel… _se dijo con distraídamente antes de chocar con la espalda del pelirrojo.

— ¿Porque te detienes así? —le acuso.

— Ya llegamos…

— ¿Sí? ¿Donde es? No lo veo. —le interrumpió mirando en todas direcciones.

— Lo tienes en frente. —le contesto visiblemente irritado.

— De acuerdo. No te enojes.

* * *

><p>Marie lo siguió de cerca mientras ingresaban a un pequeño establecimiento, el cual tenía su propio patio de juegos en la parte delantera.<p>

Por dentro estaba muy bien organizado y decorado en su totalidad con muñecos y adornos para niños. Las paredes estaban pintadas de colores brillantes y dibujos didácticos. Tenía varios salones que aparentaban ser aulas, un taller de arte y otro de música.

_Interesante lugar… ella sin duda podría encajar en un sitio como este._ Pensó Gaara buscando con la mirada al hada. _¿Por qué siempre se distrae tan fácilmente? _Se pregunto cuando ella se detuvo por un momento, para observar a un pequeño un oso de felpa que formaba parte de la decoración de la sala de espera en dirección a la administración. Comenzó a admirarlo en silencio mientras se acercaba cada vez a él con una visible expresión de fascinación antes de tomarlo en sus manos. Era un oso de mediano tamaño y de color marrón, llevaba puestos unos lentes redondos y sobre sus manos cargaba un pergamino.

Le pareció extraña aquella expresión en su rostro… ella era una persona verdaderamente desconcertante. Ella podía ser fastidiosa la mayor parte del tiempo, completamente manipuladora, totalmente aniñada, torpe y caprichosa… y aun así tenía algo en ella que lo volvía loco.

— ¿Nunca antes habías visto un peluche? —le pregunto sacándola de su mundo.

Ella le dedico una mirada triste en respuesta, dejando el muñeco de vuelta en su lugar.

— Por supuesto que sí. Es solo que… nunca me dejaron tener uno.

— ¿Qué? —exclamo confundido.

— A mi padre nunca le gusto que me comportase como una niña, y mi madre siempre quiso que me interese la moda y ese tipo de cosas. Los juguetes y juegos, para ellos son una pérdida de tiempo, al igual que los amigos. —le explico.

— Ya veo. —le respondió dándole nuevamente la espalda y preguntándose quien le negaría algo a ella.

— Oye…—le llamo.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Donde se supone que están los niños? —pregunto buscado por los alrededores a cualquier infante.

— Con sus padres supongo. ¿Porque?

— ¿Porque no están aquí?

— Porque es domingo. Este tipo de lugares solo abren hasta los sábados. — le contesto dirigiéndose nuevamente a la oficina principal.

Marie contemplo en silencio la oficina del señor Nobu, el padre de Karin. La habitación era mediana y con decoración bastante seria a comparación de la de afuera. Tenía varios cuadros de paisajes colgados sobre las paredes, un pequeño escritorio con unos cuantos documentos sobre él y varios libros perfectamente acomodas sobre repisas del dado izquierdo.

Él, la saludo con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al notar la presencia de su acompañante.

—Tomen asiento. —les dijo a ambos. Su mirada se volvió a posar en ella antes de volver a hablar. — La puntualidad es muy importante señorita. —le reprendió.

— Lo siento, señor. —se disculpo con una sonrisa, pese a que en realidad no lo sentía.

— No hay problema, después de todo es nueva en este lugar. Es comprensible.

— Gracias, señor.

— ¿Porque no comenzamos con el tema principal? —les corto Gaara yendo directamente al grano.

_Te odio… _bufo Marie. Por otro lado el señor Nobu pareció estar de acuerdo.

— Señorita Marie. Este, es su contrato asegúrese de leerlo bien antes de firmarlo. — le dijo pasándole un papel.

Ella se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. ¿Que se supone que tenía que decir ahora?

_Lo siento, pero el troll que está sentado a mi lado no está de acuerdo con esto. Así que tengo que declinar su oferta… y conseguir un collar de ajos y una estaca._

Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro antes de dedicarle una última mirada de suplica al engendro del mal vestido de rojo que se encontraba sentado a su lado derecho. Este, simplemente tomo el documento en sus manos para revisarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo Marie? —le pregunto extrañado por tal acción.

_¿Por qué no hablas degenerado? ¡Esto es tú culpa! Quedamos en que hablarías._

Gaara parecía ignorarla por completo mientras leía con atención el contrato.

_Llenare de jalea toda tu ropa si no hablas._ Juro mentalmente.

Marie suspiro una vez más antes de hablar.

— Lo siento en verdad, pero lo que sucede que yo…

— Lo que sucede es que primero tengo que aprobarlo. Esta chica, es mi responsabilidad y sus papeles de ciudadanía aun no están listos. No puedo dejar que se comprometa a este tipo de cosas sin mi consentimiento. —le corto Gaara.

Marie lo miro incrédula. Él, la estaba ayudando, pese a que sabía que estaba en contra de que ella trabajase.

_No llenare tu ropa de jalea._ Le prometió_. Pero de todas formas pondré laxante a todas tus bebidas._

— Entiendo. Sería un problema si eso sucediera. —le contesto, el dueño del local.

— Todo en orden. Fírmalo. —le dijo pasándole el papel a ella.

Marie recorrió el contenido del texto rápidamente y se maldijo mentalmente por aun no entender nada. Tendría que aprender rápido el idioma.

— De acuerdo. —le respondió a Gaara sonriéndole en agradecimiento y firmando el documento, antes de devolvérselo a su nuevo jefe… bueno, en realidad a su primer jefe.

— Bien, pequeña comienzas mañana. Tendrás el turno de la tarde; de dos a cinco, y se te ha asignado el salón "4-C". El programa de actividades es este. —Le dijo pasándole otra hoja. — Tu uniforme tendrás que recogerlo. Está en la sala de empleados al final del pasillo, justo en frente del salón de música.

— De acuerdo. Voy por él. —le dijo desde la puerta.

— Kazekage-sama, me temo que usted y yo necesitamos a hablar sobre esa muchacha. —le informo el moreno una vez Marie había salido de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Marie se giro hacia la puerta de la entrada del silencioso salón de empleados y tomo varias prendas del armario del fondo para ver cuál era su talla. El uniforme consistía en un vestido corto muy parecido a un kimono pero algo abultado en la parte de parte baja. Era de color rosa y con él, venia un cinturón de tela grueso para la cintura, o al menos eso creía ya que no tenía idea de la moda oriental y mucho menos de la de ese lugar.<p>

Se sintió un poco irritada al comprobar que solo el más pequeño le quedaba perfectamente. Ella siempre tuvo problemas con admitir su estatura. Ser tan bajita le molestaba. Todo a su alrededor siempre fue mucho más grande que ella, inclusive sus amigos le pasaban con más de una cabeza.

Suspiro frustrada, y se acerco al espejo que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, para ver cómo le quedaba su nuevo vestuario. Ella nunca tuvo la intención de usar ese tipo de ropas. Sencillamente le parecían mucho más cómodas las de su mundo y aunque todos la mirasen como bicho raro, sabía perfectamente que de todas formas resaltaría en ese lugar. Como no hacerlo si sus rasgos eran totalmente distintos.

Una vez visto su reflejo frente al espejo. Le encanto ver cómo le quedaba la prenda.

_Me veo genial, con el peinado y maquillaje indicado me parecería a una muñeca tradicional._

Su sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente al recordar los comentarios que siempre le hacia su madre.

_Marie, te vez como una barbie con ese nuevo vestido. Pruébate todos estos también._

_No te muevas Marie, arruinaras esa pose. Si fueras un poco más desarrollada, te pondría en la portada para la nueva línea en otoño… y no, no me mires así, no puedes hasta que yo te diga._

La moda nunca le llamo mucho la atención. Ella era intelectual, por tanto ese tipo de cosas, las dejaba muchas veces de lado. Pero su madre vivía para ello. Si quería estar con ella, debía aparentar agradarle ese tipo de cosas. Lo cierto era que detestaba todo ese tipo de reglas en combinaciones y demás.

Su madre, Evangelique Valentine, era la fundadora de la línea Fashion Magic. Empresa multinacional de textiles.

Marie suspiro una vez más. La única forma en que la veía su madre, era como a una muñeca, a la que sobornaba con chocolates...

_Ahora que recuerdo… aun me debe esa habitación repleta de chocolate que me prometió. _Pensó algo molesta ya que no había recibido su último soborno.

La melodía triste de un piano la saco de sus pensamientos.

_El salón de música. _Pensó rápidamente, mientras se dirigía allí.

Camino lentamente, pero con paso decidido hasta el umbral y abrió la puerta, lo suficiente como para poder espiar y no interrumpir al intérprete. Se limito a observarlo en silencio mientras disfrutaba tal bella sonata. Las notas parecían cobrar vida y sintió un deja vu.

Le era tan familiar aquella interpretación. La esencia que dejaba el intérprete al tocar tan famosa melodía…

La pieza termino y ella se ordeno a si misma averiguar quién era el talentoso músico… pero no se animaba molestarlo.

El se aclaro la garganta y le hablo aun dándole la espalda.

— Cinco minutos, cuarenta y cuatro segundos. Es ¿enserio? —se burlo él, dándose la vuelta para que lo reconociese.

Marie se maldijo ante sus palabras. Era el sujeto misterioso de antes. Steve.

— Algunos podrían considerarlo extraño, pero a mi parecer, esas son las acciones de personas pervertidas. —continuo hablando este al no recibir respuesta de su parte.

— ¿Disculpa? —le pregunto molesta.

— Quedas disculpada, ma belle. —

— Te sigues burlando de mí… ¿Steve?

— Mon Dieu, Marie. Yo jamás haría eso.

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar? —lo interrogo.

— No es obvio. Yo trabajo aquí y solo practicaba para mañana.

— ¿Eres el maestro de música o algo así?

— Brillante deducción, Sherlock. —le dijo con una divertida sonrisa, que ella con gusto borraría de su cara. En lugar de lanzarlo lo primero que encontrase cerca, se limito a poner los ojos en blanco y tomar asiento a su lado.

— ¿Porque cambiaste el color de tu cabello y ojos?

— No te adelantes, princesa. Todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo.

— Tienes algo en contra de mi nombre o es tan difícil para ti recordarlo.

— Por supuesto que no Marieli.

Ella lo miro sorprendida. Nadie la llamaba así desde niña, de hecho, nadie más que José la llamaba así.

— ¿Te gusto la melodía? —le pregunto cambiando de tema.

— Fue muy linda… Claro de luna. ¿Verdad?

— Exacto. Cuentan que fue compuesta para un amor no correspondido.

— Sí, lo recuerdo.

—…y dime Elizabeth. ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

— Pues… soy una experta guitarrista de aire y nadie me iguala en la batería de pupitres.

El dejo escapar una corta carcajada por ello.

— ¿Qué me dices de tu voz? Seguro que debe ser muy buena.

— ¡Claro! No hay duda de ello, mi ducha siempre queda muy sorprendida. Estoy empezando a creer que es mi fan numero uno.

Steve se limito a sonreír esta vez por su comentario.

_Esto no tiene sentido. Yo me largo. _Se dijo a si misma encaminándose hasta la salida.

— Que te parece, mi pequeña. Si te invito mañana el desayuno.

— No lo creo. —le contesto desde el umbral de la puerta.

— Te daré todo el chocolate que puedas comer. —le dijo haciéndola detenerse con su oferta.

— Juegas sucio. —le acuso divertida. — Pero, está bien. Cuenta conmigo. — le dijo alegre mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la entrada.

Un nuevo temblor sacudió el lugar y Marie se sentido extraña…

Su visión disminuyó y todo le fue confuso. Vio como los instrumentos del anaquel junto a ella se deslizaban hacia ella, pero le parecía que se movían en cámara lenta… Steve la aparto rápidamente de la salida antes cayesen sobre ella.

Un agudo dolor en la cabeza la hizo reaccionar por completo.

_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo llego tan rápido hacia mí?_

— ¿Quién eres en verdad? —lo interrogo mientras se masajeaba ligeramente en la sisen.

— Hoy, tu salvador. —le dijo guiñándole un ojo. — Mañana tu anfitrión. — continuo ayudándola a levantarse. Pauso brevemente acercándose a su oído y con un tono más seductor volvió a hablar. — Y por el tiempo en que haya formalidad entre nosotros. Tu guardián.

Marie no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el modo en que le hablo.

— ¿Interrumpimos algo? —pregunto secamente Gaara desde la puerta, junto a él estaba el dueño del lugar, el Sr. Nobu.

— Para ser sincero. Si. —le respondió Steve desafiándolo.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —cuestiono aun más molesto.

Steve sonrió de manera arrogante antes de contestarle.

— Yo solo soy… un simple acosador. — respondió desviando la mirada nuevamente en ella.

— Kazekage-sama, el es Yamashiro Ryuji. El maestro de música. —le informo Nobu.

— ¿Ryuji? —le cuestiono Marie a Steve mirándolo fijamente.

— Nos vemos mañana, ma belle. — fue su única respuesta mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

><p>— No he cambiado de idea. —le dijo secamente Gaara a Marie, mientras terminaba de firmar algunos informes sobre su escritorio. — Si quieres trabajar en la guardería, tendrás que seguir mis normas. Mantente alejada de ese músico, no le hables, no lo mires. Y no estarás a solas con él de nuevo jamás.<p>

— ¡Que dices! —exclamo Marie dirigiéndole una mirada incrédula. — ¿Porque mejor no me pones un letrero de advertencia para que nadie se me acerque?

— No me pongas a prueba, Hada. Estoy muy cerca de prohibirte totalmente que salgas de casa.

— Me sentiría ridícula evitándolo a él, creería que me intimido con su comentario. —protesto ella. — Y que dirá el Sr. Nobu, si me niego a trabajar con él. Es mi colega, tendremos algunas clases juntos.

— No me importa. Ten claro que si no me obedeces, no trabajaras.

Marie le miro furiosa.

— Eres igual que Julián. —Soltó con amargura. — Hice el hechizo y la maquina que me trajeron a este lugar para obtener mi libertad. Y en lugar de ello, solo he cambiado de carcelero.

— Nadie goza de total libertad. Ni siquiera yo.

— Tú por lo menos tienes derecho a decidir por ti mismo…

— Y por ti. —le corto.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —le grito saliendo de su oficina.

Gaara suspiro frustrado mientras se preguntaba quién diablos era Julián.

* * *

><p>— Sé amable con los humanos, Marie. Porque son crocantes cuando los asas y saben bien con chocolate.<p>

Marie hizo un alto en su vaivén del columpio y arqueo una ceja ante ese comentario. Había estado en el parque por horas, tratando de enfriar su furia con Gaara, y en todo ese tiempo nadie la había molestado…

No hasta ahora.

Con su mirada más irritada, se dio vuelta para enfrentar al culpable de su pelea con el pelirrojo.

Con casi dos metros, era una de las personas más altas que había conocido. Vestía como de costumbre sus jeans rotos y camisas de mangas larga.

Marie no confiaba nada en ese sujeto. Steve, o Ryuji como lo había llamado el Sr. Nobu siempre aparecía de la nada y le decía cosas sin sentido.

— No estoy de humor, acosador. Así que piérdete. —le mascullo.

— Lo siento, si te cause algún problema con el humano. —le dijo sin parecer para nada arrepentido.

_Humano._ Repito Marie en su mente.

— No sé qué es lo que quieres. — Le dijo con aspereza. — Pero puedes buscarlo en otro sitio.

— Me parece, que las chicas que se sientan solas en un parque de noche, son las que están buscando algo. —le contraataco.

_¿Noche? _Se pregunto Marie mirando por primera vez al cielo y maldijo al notar las estrellas que se veían en él. _¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?_

Marie suspiro derrotada.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó. — Tú eres de mi mundo.

Un malvado brillo apareció en su mirada.

— Seré breve… estoy aquí para violarte.

Ella se burló de la absurda idea, aunque algo a dentro de ella dijo que no hacía falta mucho para aceptar esa explicación.

— Por supuesto. ¿Por qué otra razón seria?

— Ignora mi advertencia si quieres, pero recuerda que al final te casaras conmigo y te violare.

— Solo eres un pervertido sin nada más que hacer que molestarme.

Steve adopto un aire herido.

— ¿Pervertido yo? —le pregunto con fingida ofensa. — Como si fuera malo decir que te quiero coger sobre ese maldito columpio y escuchar tus gemidos y gritos pidiéndome más y más.

— Hay algo mal en ti. ¿Verdad? —bufo.

Steve no podía resistirse a molestarla de esa forma. Había esperado tanto el volver a verla. Sentada allí meciéndose de un lado al otro se veía tan inocente como la primera vez que la conoció… y seguía atrayéndolo de la misma forma tan poderosa.

Ella no era consciente de los grandes problemas en los que se había metido. El requería su total atención para protegerla, pero por su vida, no podía sacarle la mirada de encima. Deseaba desesperadamente soltar su cabello y sentirlo deslizarse entre sus dedos. Reprimió una sonrisa por ello y se pregunto que lo retenía de tomarla a ella en sus brazos en este momento.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme con una bebida? —le pregunto.

Ella estaba nerviosa y asustada de él. Podía sentirlo. El quería hacerla sentir a gusto con su presencia.

— No salgo con extraños, pervertidos o acosadores.

— Podrías llegar a conocerme si…

— Realmente Sr. Ryu…

— Steve.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Qué hace un francés aquí y por qué nadie parece notar que no eres de este lugar? Gaara, al igual que es Sr. Nobu te describieron de manera distinta a la que yo te veo. Es más, te apareces frente a mí en momentos inoportunos y pareces poseer algún tipo de poder. Lo cierto es que apestas a azufre.

— ¿Prefieres alcohol o un jugo de frutas?

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

— Eres persistente. ¿No?

Ella no tenía la menor idea de cuánto. La había esperado milenios, no quería esperar mucho mas. Ella tenía que despertar pronto…

Steve reprimió al depredador dentro de él. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos para evitar tomarla y asustarla.

— Cuando veo algo que quiero, voy tras ello. —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella arqueó una ceja, y lo miró suspicazmente.

— ¿Por qué diablos quieres violarme pedófilo? —le pregunto mientras saltaba fuera del columpio y comenzaba a marcharse.

Moviéndose con la increíble velocidad de su especie, tiró de ella para detenerla.

— Dicho de tu inocente boca, suena horrible esa palabra, ma belle. Porque no lo llamas mejor… sexo sorpresa… —le dijo juguetonamente, pero se detuvo al ver su furiosa mirada, y trató de pensar una mejor forma de estar con ella un tiempo más.

Ella miró a su mano, que todavía aferraba su codo y el, de mala gana la soltó. Aun cuando toda su alma le gritaba que la mantuviera a su lado sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

Forzó una sonrisa encantadora.

— Lo siento. — se disculpo. — Es solo que pareces ser una persona agradable, y hay tan pocos como tú en este mundo. Me gustaría pasar algunos pocos minutos más contigo.

Ella se rió.

— ¡Ah! — trato de bromear él. — Entonces puedes sonreír.

— Al parecer.

— ¿Aceptas mi oferta, entonces? — le preguntó.

— Espero que me preguntes, la de acompañarte por un trago. —bromeo ella.

— Por supuesto. Hay un bar en la esquina. Podemos caminar hasta allá a la vista de todo el mundo. Te prometo no morderte a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Marie sacudió la cabeza.

— Tienes un enfermo sentido del humor. ¿Sabes?

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— No sé...

— Mira, te juro que no soy un psicótico. Excéntrico tal vez, pero no psicótico.

Ella aun no parecía completamente segura respecto a eso.

— Sabes, creo que el infierno está lleno de hombres que le dijeron eso mismo a mujeres o niños...

— Jamás lastimaría a una mujer o un niño, y mucho menos a ti.

Marie lo miro por un largo rato.

— ¿Es por esta calle?

— Sí. —le dijo con una sonrisa. — Vamos, prometo mantener mis colmillos escondidos, y el control mental para mí mismo.

Aunque ella había aceptado la oferta, permanecía en alerta contra cualquier tipo de movimiento de su parte. Parecía que estuviera lista para huir de él en cualquier momento si fuera preciso. Y eso era precisamente lo que él nunca permitiría… otra vez.

— Para de hacer eso. —le dijo Marie, sacándolo de su ensimismo.

— ¿Parar de hacer qué?

— De devorarme con la mirada y de autoproclamarte mi dueño. —le siseo. — Detesto que hagan eso.

— Me han acusado de cosas peores…

— Apostaría que sí. —lo interrumpió.

— Lo siento. —se disculpo a tiempo que ordenaba una botella de sake. — Lamento mi comportamiento de antes.

— ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de esta charla? Porque sinceramente no creo que quieras hablar del calentamiento global o lo genial que se ve Taylor Lautner sin camisa.

— No creo que estés lista todavía para una plática abierta, chéri.

— ¿Que eres? Porque es obvio que no eres humano.

— Soy un ser que llama hogar a la oscuridad.

— ¿Enserio? Para mi pareces bastante normal. —le dijo Marie. — ¿Sabes? Un sacerdote estaría bastante desilusionado.

— Una persona normal estaría asustada, Elizabeth.

— ¿Porque debería? Antes dijiste que eras mi guardián. ¿Lo recuerdas? Eso a mi parecer me da algo de inmunidad diplomática.

Steve sonrió ante su comentario.

— Estoy aquí para entrenarte y protegerte.

— Entrenarme y protegerme. —repitió aburrida. — ¿De qué exactamente tienes que protegerme?

— ¿Realmente quieres las respuestas a tus preguntas, Elizabeth? Debes estar muy segura de que es eso lo que quieres. Las respuestas que obtendrás no son lo que esperas.

Marie se tomó un momento para pensarlo. Presentía que iba a revelarle algo monumental, algo aterrador… y se pregunto si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptarlo. Ella necesitaba saber.

Tomó un profundo aliento y asintió.

— Creo que ahora mismo ya tengo suficientes misterios en mi vida sin añadir este. Así que cuéntame la verdad.

— Bueno, para empezar tú no eres…

— Marie. —los interrumpió Gaara apareciendo junto a ellos.

— Agradable tono. Creo que deberíamos sacarle provecho y ponerte a grabar álbumes para Halloween. —le dijo Marie sin incomodarse ante su tono amenazador.

El la asesino con los ojos.

— ¿Tiene idea, lord kazekage, de que le paso a la última persona que le hablo en ese tono a la Sta. Elizabeth? —le pregunto Steve en advertencia.

— Déjame adivinar a mí. —le contesto Marie. — Desmembramiento. Probablemente doloroso. Definitivamente lento. —le dijo ella arqueando las cejas ante él. — Pero lamento advertirte yo a ti, que no te acerques a mi juguete. A menos claro. —se apresuro a añadir. — Que desees volver al hoyo de donde saliste.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué has estado bebiendo sake? —le pregunto a Marie, arrebatándole la botella de las manos.

— Porque no tenían vodka. —le respondió ella con una sonrisa engreída en los labios mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

* * *

><p>Marie camino sin rumbo durante diez minutos. Podía sentir la presencia de Gaara detrás de ella. Él, la había seguido todo ese tiempo desde que abandono el bar y ella ciertamente seguía teniendo ganas de estrangularlo. Lo último que necesitaba era hacer una escena en frente de toda la población del lugar. Se detuvo finalmente al llegar de nuevo al desierto parque.<p>

_¿Por qué siempre llego a este lugar? _Se cuestiono molesta.

Marie conto sus respiraciones tratando de calmarse y finalmente hablo con Gaara.

— Si vas a venir a hacer una escena, será mejor que sea una porno. —se le escapo.

_¡Mierda! He estado mucho tiempo con Steve._

Él la miró como si pudiera visualizar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, pero no le importo. Ya que casualmente, albergaba la misma fantasía con respecto a estrangularlo.

— Te prohibí que te acercaras a él…

— No eres mi dueño. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y hablar con quien yo quiera.

Gaara se limito a observarla mientras ella se mecía en el columpio.

Nadie le había tratado de esa forma. Jamás.

Él era Gaara del desierto. Se había pasado la vida haciendo que todo el mundo a su alrededor temblara de miedo cuando se les acercaba. Incluso al consejo de ancianos. Él era la encarnación del mal.

Y esta niña se atrevía a dar órdenes a su alrededor.

Ella estaba loca y mientras la miraba, se detuvo. Ella era realmente tentadora, más de lo que debería ser ninguna mujer. Hasta que la conoció, no había pensado nunca en estar con alguien. El deseaba desesperadamente hacerle cosas inimaginables a ella. Incluso sus ojos esmeraldas lo incendiaban.

¿Por qué ella no entendía que el músico la deseaba con la misma intensidad que él?

Su mirada triste lo hizo sentir miserable. Él y su egoísmo eran causantes del dolor de ella, del vacío en sus bellos ojos.

— ¿Quién es Julián? —le pregunto sentándose en el columpio vacio a su lado.

— Mi padre. —respondió ausentemente. — Escucha, se que estas amargado, pero lamento decirte que no eres el único que se siente golpeado por la vara de la vida. Créeme. Todos viven con dolor, sin importar de donde vengan o lo que pienses de ellos. La pena aqueja a todos y las cicatrices no perdonan a nadie. Todos somos sobrevivientes en esta cruel realidad y hay penas que son demasiado profundas para ser aliviarlas. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es recoger nuestros pedazos y rogar por la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante.

El la miro incrédulo por la amargura en cada una de sus palabras.

— Nunca me imagine que alguien tan risueña como tú, pensara de esa forma.

Ella no le respondió, simplemente comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna para sí misma.

— Aun no has encontrado la razón por la cual seguir viva.

Marie se detuvo bruscamente en su vaivén.

— Mi único deseo es ser libre. —le dijo con aspereza.

— Hablas como si nunca hubieses gozado de libertad… antes me habías hablado de que habían cosas peores a la muerte. ¿Te referías a esto?

— Hay cosas allí afuera mucho peor que la muerte. Como experimentar la eternidad a solas sin esperanza de liberación.

Gaara apartó la mirada cuando esas palabras tocaron una parte de él que no había sido tocada en años. Él se había sentido así también. Hasta que lo conoció a él. Naruto Uzumaki. El no supo porque sintió una conexión a partir de su dolor.

— Háblame de tu vida al otro lado. ¿Cómo era tu familia?

— Cuéntame tu primero sobre la tuya. —le dijo con una sonrisa que no alcanzo a sus ojos.

Gaara medito su respuesta.

— Nunca conocí a mi madre.

Marie abrió los ojos de par en par por ello.

— ¿Tienes una madre? —le pregunto con incredulidad antes de darse cuenta había hecho la pregunta en voz alta.

Gaara sonrió de lado por ello.

_Supongo que debí esperar una pregunta de ese tipo, por parte de ella._

— ¿Qué creías? —le preguntó divertido. — ¿Que soy una marioneta y que Temari y Kankuro me armaron?

— No me parece tan descabellada la idea, aunque tenía la teoría de que eras un androide. —se defendió. — Pero solo para salir de dudas. ¿Tienes fotos tuyas de bebé?

Gaara le sonrió en respuesta, dejándola aun mas desconcertada.

— Dado que puedes sonreír de esa forma, queda por completo descartado que seas un robot. —bromeo ella. — Sabes, eres realmente guapo cuando sonríes de esa forma.

— ¿Lo soy? — preguntó desconcertado, pero sintiendo una extraña satisfacción por su comentario.

— Espero que no se te suba la testosterona por esto, pero si, lo eres. —respondió con una sonrisa. — Continua. —le recordó.

— Ya conoces a mis hermanos. —prosiguió.

— Son personas agradables. —le dijo Marie mirándolo de frente para que continuase.

— Mi padre murió hace algunos años. —continuo dejando escapar un poco de amargura.

— Por la forma en la que lo dices, debo suponer que era un idiota.

— No quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Alguien más?

— Tenía un tío…— dijo antes de poder detenerse. No había hablado de su tío con alguien nunca. Inconscientemente se llevo la mano hacia el tatuaje en su frente.

Marie tomo su mano entre las suyas y lo miro de forma amable. Era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa forma, por lo general siempre tenía ganas de golpearlo. Ella trataba de consolarlo, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien trataba de hacer eso.

— Lo siento. Quizá no debí preguntar…

— Hay demasiadas cosas en la vida, que un lo siento no puede arreglar. Algunos dolores corren demasiado profundo para ser sanados por algo tan simple como las palabras, sin importar lo mucho que signifiquen.

— ¿Era importante para ti? —fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

— Me traiciono…

— Dudo que lo hiciera.

— Pero así lo hizo.

Ella seguía contradiciéndolo con la mirada, pero aun así no dijo nada. Ella no tenía idea de la verdad. Si ella se enterase de lo que él, en verdad era. Nunca más se le acercaría de nuevo.

— ¿Qué significa ese tatuaje?

— Amor.

— ¿Me responderás si te pregunto el porqué?

Gaara sacudió la cabeza.

— Es tu turno. —le dijo a Marie.

Marie suspiro derrotada.

— Es justo. —respondió dándole la espalda.

— No hay mucho que contar… al principio solo éramos papa y yo. Después apareció José y con el mi madre. No supe de la existencia de mis hermanos mayores, hasta hace tres años atrás y de mi infancia no recuerdo nada, excepto estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

Gaara se pregunto si en verdad esa era su historia, pero la expresión de ella era sincera al igual que el tono de sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué no recuerdas nada de tu niñez?

— No tengo idea… lo cierto es que la única razón por la que no me he suicidado es porque tengo a José a mi lado.

Gaara se puso rígido ante la franqueza de sus palabras.

— ¿Quién es José?

— Mi guardaespaldas y niñero. Pero en realidad es mucho más que eso. El es mi padre, madre, hermano y mejor amigo.

— ¿Por qué querrías suicidarte?

— Tenia la creencia en que con la muerte ganaría mi libertad… absurdo. ¿No crees? Fue entonces cuando José insistió en que debía apegarme a alguna religión. —le dijo ausentemente. — ¿Sabías que el suicidio es un gran pecado? Su castigo es pasar la eternidad en el séptimo círculo del infierno, donde son enviados aquellos que cometieron violencia contra sí mismos.

— Temes llegar hasta ese lugar.

Marie sacudió la cabeza.

— Los condenados no pisaran el cielo ni el infierno. Sus ancestros los repudiaran y su castigo será vivir, siendo las emociones… un regalo del cual serán privados. El cielo maldijo su sangre y el infierno les dio su marca...

Gaara la sacudió suavemente para que reaccionase. Sus ojos antiguamente verdes ahora no eran más que oscuridad pura.

_**Las palabras de la maldición hacia su pueblo son impresas en ellos antes de su nacimiento. **_Explico Shukaku.

_¿Qué le pasa a sus ojos?_

_**Todos los hijos de los caídos presentaran una marca del infierno en ellos. Toda su raza tendrá la oscuridad infinita en sus ojos. Nunca la veas directamente a ellos, ambos estaremos perdidos si lo haces.**_

_¿Qué es ella?_

_**Algunos piensan que su raza fue expulsada de los cielos por su orgullo. Otros, creen que son el resultado de un cruce entre ángeles y demonios.**_

_Responde a mi pregunta, Shukaku. ¿Qué es ella?_

_**Mientras no seas su dueño, ten cuidado de no enfadarla, porque podría maldecirte.**_

— Estás tan callado que me estás poniendo nerviosa.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunto desconcertado volviendo a la realidad.

— ¿Has escuchado el refrán que dice que el tigre se mantiene agazapado no por temor sino para observar mejor su objetivo? Eso me recuerda a ti.

Gaara se rió a pesar de sí mismo. Él todavía no entendía como lo hacía ella. Le hablaba como si fuera normal.

— Quizás debería.

Ella suspiró.

— Realmente te gusta asustar a la gente, ¿verdad?

— Me he criado con eso.

— ¿Me enseñas como asustar?

— No juegues, Marie. Sabes que esto no cambia nada…

— Trabajare en ese lugar y Steve será mi amigo te guste o no.

— Creí que su nombre era Ryuji.

— Steve… Ryuji. ¿Cuál es la diferencia de todos modos?

Gaara meneo la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué siempre divagas?

— Lo encuentro muy tranquilizador.

Gaara suspiro derrotado. Solo ella podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión de esa forma tan rara.

— Solo promete que no te meterás en problemas y no estarás a solas con él.

— No creo que sea justo, pero hecho.

* * *

><p>— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento? —pregunto fastidiada Marie a Gaara mientras lo ayudaba a limpiar la cocina.<p>

— Basta con una, pero no te has disculpado hasta ahora. —le espeto realmente molesto, votando a la basura el informe sobre el presupuesto militar.

El había dejado a Marie sola en casa con sus hermanos por unos minutos, para ir a recoger otros informes que había olvidado en la torre. Pero cuando llego a casa sus hermanos y ella estaban apagando un pequeño incendio dentro de la cocina.

Al parecer Kankuro le había pedido que sostuviera esos documentos por unos segundos mientras le traía una de sus marionetas para enseñársela y ella los había leído según le informo Temari…

_¿Por qué rayos haría eso? ¡Ella no sabe leer nuestro idioma!_

Después de repasarlo con la mirada, ella los sostuvo en sus manos y se dirigió a ayudar a su hermana en la cocina. Temari le había dicho aun desconcertada, que de un momento a otro, ella había hecho a Marie tropezar y dejar caer los documentos sobre el fuego.

Nada de eso engañaba a Gaara. Marie había planeado eso. Pero… ¿porque?

— Los accidentes ocurren. —le dijo Marie.

— Eran documentos originales, Marie. El encargado de recibir el dinero para el presupuesto militar de parte del ayudante del señor feudal, no se encuentra en la aldea en estos momentos. Tendremos que solicitar otro informe, pero desde del ayudante mismo. Tendré que enviar a alguien de confianza para que nadie se entere de lo sucedido. El ayudante del señor feudal nos entregara una copia, pero…

— Lamento decirte que no me interesa. Fue un accidente y no me disculpare enserio por algo así.

— ¡Desaparece! —le gruño.

¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de lo que su torpeza o plan siniestro causaba?

* * *

><p>— ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán fuera? —le pregunto Marie mientras ella empacaba algunas prendas.<p>

— Tres días a lo mucho. —le respondió Temari.

— Tú en verdad crees que lo hice a propósito, al igual que lo piensa él. ¿Verdad?

Si, así lo creía. Pero no quería lastimarla en decírselo de frente.

— Aun no te has disculpado…

— No pienso disculparme por algo de lo cual él, debería agradecerme.

Temari levanto la vista hacia ella y la miro de forma suspicaz.

— Fue a propósito…

— Lo haría de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

— Ayudarles. —le dijo Marie con una sonrisa encantadora. — Me enteras cuando tengas los informes en tus manos.

— No estoy tan seguro de ello.

— Piensa lo que gustes, no me interesa. Solo hago esto por la tregua que tengo con tu hermano… recuerda que tu también prometiste confiar en mí.

Temari suspiro con pesar. ¿Sería un error confiar en ella?

— Solo traten de no matarse mientras Kankuro y yo terminamos esta misión.

— No lo sé. El y yo tenemos lo que muchos dirían odio a primera vista.

— Simplemente no lo incites a una masacre, Marie.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos los lectores. Estoy de vuelta con la imaginación mas recargada después de este largo tiempo… ahh si por cierto, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo. Es solo que estuve editando los anteriores… y… y bueno fui vaga. XD<p>

Prometo no tardar tanto en subir la continuación esta vez.

Quería darles las gracias a todos por leer mi historia y comentar… sip y sé que el personaje de Marie suele ser muy incoherente, pero la idea de su intromisión, es la de cambiar la rutina de los personajes de Naruto. Ella hará lo posible para hacerlos divertirse de una manera en la que nunca creyeron hacerlo.

Ahhh, claro y habrá bastante drama en el futuro… no sé, ustedes pero a mí me encanta el drama y tengo preparado varias escenas descabelladas en los próximos capítulos… y como todavía soy nueva en esto, les pido paciencia. La narrativa nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

De todas formas gracias a los seguidores y deséenme suerte.


End file.
